A Blast from the Future Part 1
by WarriorsFan26
Summary: Things haven't been going will at SPD. Dark Wizard sends the Time Traveler to do his bidding and the Time Traveler goes back in time, but with Emma. Who will Emma encounter? What will happen? Will she get back to 2025? Will things ever be the same? Part 1. This story is after Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures. Part 2 is now up.
1. History

I do not own Power rangers SPD. Disney does. The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

I stared at the book in front of me. Nothing seemed to make any sense, and I've been studying it for a month. Kat was trying her hardest to teach me the history of Power Rangers, but I wasn't getting it at all. I never understood History. Civil War, World Wars, American Revolution. Anything that had to do with History was a bore and I understood nothing, very little if I was lucky enough. Kat closed my book, which made me jump.

"What year were the first known Power Rangers?"

"Uh...1997..." I said knowing that I was wrong. Kat shook her head.

"1993." Kat said simply. "What were the five original suit colors for the Rangers?"

"Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink."

"Red, Blue, Black, Yellow and Pink." Kat sighed. "Did you even study?"

"Yes." I said with a smile. Kat looked at me. "Somewhat." Kat kept the stare. "Ok, I started, but nothing was making sense." I put my head on the desk. "I hate History."

"You're not trying hard enough." Kat stated. "Let's start from the beginning." The alarms went off. Saved by the Bell.

"That's my cue." I grabbed my school books, "I'll study. Promise!" And I left her office and entered the Command Center. "Commander what's going on?"

"Stingray is at the harbor. There is Troobian energy there as well. The other Rangers are waiting for you." I nodded and ran back to my room, since my morpher wasn't on me and I had all my books with me. I grabbed my morpher.

"SPD EMERGENCY! SWAT Mode."

* * *

I arrived at the harbor and spotted the others Rangers fighting off the Troobians. Of course, Stingray was taking the advantage of having the Rangers busy with the Troobians to continuing what he was there to do. Take the newly shipped crates full of...something. The others were distracted by the Troobians, so I focused my attention on Stingray.

"Freeze Stingray." Stingray turned.

"I have no time for you." Stingray called forth more Troobians, as if there weren't enough of those around already. Well, I don't have time for this. I took my Delta Enforcer and blasted my way towards Stingray. The others finished off the other Troobians before me. I joined them.

"You're finished, Stingray." Sky said.

"I don't think so." And Stingray was gone and with only one of the many crates he had ready to take.

"Power down." We demorphed and headed over to the crates. Sky opened one of them. Inside was some food. We were all confused.

"Let's head back to the Command Center." Sky said. We all agreed and made our way back to the Command Center.

* * *

Once at the Command Center, we reported to Cruger on what happened at the harbor.

"He was taking food, Sir." Sky stated simply. "He got away with a crate, but the ones he had ready to take, were safely put away."

"Good." Cruger said.

"Why would he want to steal food?" Z wondered.

"Well, they need to eat, don't they?" I stated. "I mean, Dark Wizard is part human, and all aliens need to eat."

"She makes a good point." Syd stated.

"You are dismissed, Cadets." We nodded. I followed Z and Syd out; Bridge and Sky were behind us. We headed towards the lounge. I went straight to my room and grabbed my Power Rangers history book written by Dr. T. Oliver. There were very few copies around, which was pretty much in the hands of previous Rangers. I entered the lounge and sat down on the couch.

"Hey, want to play some Light ball with us?" Syd asked.

"Can't, I promised Kat I would study my history." I stated. "I hate History." I opened the book to the first chapter. Chapter One: The Beginning of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. I started reading.

_The first written fact on Power Rangers. Takes place in Angel Grove, California in 1993. Five regular teens are chosen to fight against the evil witch Rita Repulsa, who, after 10 thousand years of being locked up in a space dumpster,wanted to conquer earth. Zordon, the wise Sage, order his robot assistant, Alpha 5, to recruit a team of five teenagers with attitude. Jason Scott, Kimberly Hart, Zackary Taylor, Trini Kwan, and Billy Cranston were teleported to Zordon's Command Center. Zordon gives the teenagers each a power coin. That power coin gave the Rangers their power. Zack was given the Mastodon power coin and became the Black ranger who obtained the Power Axe and controlled the Mastodon Dinozord. Kimberly was given the Pterodactyl power coin and became the Pink ranger who obtained the Power Bow and controlled the Pterodactyl Dinozord. Billy was given the Triceratops power coin and became the Blue ranger who obtained the Power Lance and controlled the Triceratops Dinozord. Trini was given the Saber-toothed Tiger power coin and became the Yellow ranger who obtained the Power Daggers and controlled the Saber-toothed Tiger Dinozord. Jason was given the Tyrannosaurs power coin and became the Red ranger, as well as the leader of the first Power Ranger team, and obtained the Power Sword and controlled the Tyrannosaurs Dinozord. The five teenagers had to keep their secret safe while they continued on with their everyday lives. When the Rangers were not fighting Rita's army of Putties or monsters, the Rangers would hang out at the local Juice Bar. That is where they would keep in shape. Billy created a communicator for the Rangers, so it was easier for Zordon and Alpha to reach them when Rita was up to no good. When Rita would make her monsters grow, the Rangers had to bring together their Dinozords to create the Megazord, in order to finish off the job._

_Rita soon decided that it was time that the Rangers fought against one of their own. Rita then made a Green Ranger, who was in charge of the Dragonzord, which he called using the Dragon Dagger. The Green Ranger was under Rita's control and it wasn't long before Kimberly found out that it was the new student, Tommy Oliver, who was the Green Ranger. With the other Rangers help, Tommy was able to break Rita's spell and joined the other Rangers and become the 6th ranger._

_As time goes on, Rita believes that the Green Ranger Power is hers and plots to take it back. Rita's plan to eliminate Tommy and get the Green Ranger Power back was by using a special wax that Tommy touched when he was evil. As the candle slowly burns, Tommy's powers starts weakening and Jason chooses to go into the Dark Dimension to retrieve the Candle, which is guarded by Goldar, one of Rita's accomplice. Rita sends down a monster to attack the city and Jason runs out of time, and in the end, Tommy gives the Dragon Power Coin to Jason, leaving Rita without any ranger power. _

_The Rangers continue protecting Earth, and one day, Rita captures all the parents of Angel Grove, including the Rangers' parents. In order to release their parents, they must give up their power coins. Goldar takes the coins, but also keeps the parents. To make matters worse, Rita brainwashes Billy into capturing the Dragon Dragger and gives it to Goldar, who releases it on the city and there is nothing the Power Rangers. Jason then remembers that he still has the Dragon coin. Tommy agreed to take part of the dangerous process and was given the coin. Zordon transfers some of his energy to regenerate the Green Rangers powers allowing Tommy to become the Green Ranger once again. Tommy retrieves the Dragon Dagger and the power coins and the other Rangers get their powers back and together, they save their parents. Even though the Green Rangers' powers are back, they are only temporary._

_Soon the rangers didn't have to worry about Rita, but Lord Zedd takes over and puts Rita back into the space dumpster from which she once came. He begins to attack the rangers with __Pirantishead__ and froze their Dinozords. With the Dinozords frozen, and the Dragon Zord and Tyrannosaur Zord in Zedd's control, the rangers feel useless. The Zordon tells the Rangers that they need the power of the Thunderzords, which combined makes the Thunder Megazord. They beat Pirantishead and give Lord Zedd his first defeat. Not long after Zedd's first defeat, he figures he needs to destroy the Green Ranger once and for all. He uses a special green crystal to steal the rest of the Green Ranger's powers. The crystal also powered up the Dark Rangers, but Tommy destroyed the crystal and the Dark Rangers powers were transferred back to the original rangers._

I wasn't even finished with Chapter One: Beginning of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, when I fell asleep. I was awakened by the alarms early that morning. I don't even remember falling asleep. The others made their way out of their rooms and I made my way off the couch. Together we headed to the Command Center.

"Commander, what's wrong?" Sky asked.

"Troobian energy at the Harbor." Cruger stated. "No doubt that they are trying to steal more food." Cruger then looked at us. "Go!" We left the Command Center and made our way to the Harbor. Z was driving the Delta Cruiser while Sky and Bridge were on their SPD bikes. We got to the harbor.

"Freeze SPD." Sky yelled and the Troobians stopped what they were doing and started firing at us. We charged at them. We split, having to deal with a few Troobians on our own. It wasn't long before we were done fighting the Troobians and were able to head back to the base for some training. Cruger was still teaching me how to fight with a sword and I was still in combat practice with Sky and Syd. After both training session, I ate and then was about to study the book again when the alarms went off. Sky, Bridge, Z, Syd and I raced to the Command Center.

"What is it, Commander?" Sky asked.

"Dark Wizard has sent us another monster and he's located at the park. It's Electrical." Cruger stated.

"What should we know about him, sir?" Z asked.

"He is a newer monster, but he is full of electricity and will electrify you whenever he gets the chance." Cruger stated. "Go."

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"SPD EMERGENCY!" And we left.

* * *

I Know it's not much, but this is just the beginning. Bare with me. Review.


	2. Nothings the same

I do not own Power rangers SPD. Disney does. The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

We arrived at the park and spotted Stingray and the Troobians quickly.

"Freeze SPD!" Stingray turned around.

"Not you again." Stingray said. "Attack." The Troobians made their way towards us. We used the Delta Enforces together.

"Fire." Sky yelled. All at once we fired our Delta Enforcers at the oncoming Troobians. I was able to make my way towards Stingray. The others followed. "You're coming with us Stingray."

"I don't think so." Stingray took his hand and quickly threw a wave of blue electricity at as. We all fell and demorphed.

"If that's how you're going to play it." I stood up and brought up my hand, in hopes to use the tree roots to stop him from leaving. Nothing happened. I tried making a fireball appear. Again, nothing happened.

"Emma, do something." Sky yelled. "Don't let him get away."

"I'm trying." I said. I tried making it windy. Nothing happened. Stingray got away. I was confused.

"What just happened?" Sky asked. "You could have had him."

"I...I don't know...my powers didn't work." I went to sprout water from my hand, and this time, it worked.

"Seems to be working fine to me." Sky said. "Let's head back to base." Sky turned around. Syd and Z followed. Bridge looked at me before following. I was quickly behind all of them.

* * *

Sky reported to Cruger on what happened. I quickly gathered my books for class and just as Sky got back, I was ready to leave. I made my way towards the Command Center, but I stopped at the door. Kat and Cruger were talking. They were talking about me.

"Doggie, I don't know what to do anymore." Kat said slowly. "It's obvious that Emma isn't trying hard enough on her studies."

"Her combat skills are improving greatly." Cruger said. I smiled slightly.

"Maybe we should focus on her studies and less on combat practice." Kat said. "The other rangers finished school and so should Emma." I sighed and headed back to the lounge, but I stopped at the door because I heard Sky say my name.

"I can't believe Emma let Stingray go." Sky said.

"It's not like her." Z said. "Her powers never failed her before, why now?"

"Maybe she wasn't trying hard enough." Syd stated.

"I think you're right, Syd." Sky said. "Maybe she's not fit to be a ranger anymore." I couldn't stand to hear another word. With my books in hand, I left the base and towards the park in tears.

* * *

Nearly ten minutes after I left, Kat entered the lounge.

"Has anyone seen Emma?" Kat asked. "She never showed up for class."

"She left here with all her books." Z stated. "We all saw her leave." The others nodded in agreement.

"That's odd; she is never this late to class." Kat said.

"She was studying over her history last night." Z said. "After studying her history book for who knows how long, you would think she would have gone to class." Everyone was completely confused. "I'll call Jack and see if he could find her." Z dialed up the number.

"I'll go see if I can find her morpher trace." Kat said.

"She doesn't have her morpher on her." Syd stated. "She always leaves it in her room when she goes to class."

"Well that makes things more difficult." Kat said with a sigh. Z got off the phone.

"Jack will go look for her." Z said.

"Good." Kat said. She made her way back towards the Command Center. Doggie looked up from his desk. "She's not here." Kat said simply.

* * *

I Know it's not much, but this is just the beginning. Bare with me. Review.


	3. Saying Goodbye

I do not own Power rangers SPD. Disney does. The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

I sat at the park, with my school books next to me, looking up at the stars. It was a peaceful night. I grabbed my history book on Power Rangers and flipped to the Table of Contents. I looked at the chapters.

Preface: Intro to Power Rangers. Chapter One: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Chapter Two: Zeo Rangers. Chapter Three: Shift into Turbo. Chapter 4: Rangers in Space. Chapter 5: Galaxy Rangers. Chapters 6: Lightspeed Rescue. Chapter 7: Time for Time Force. Chapter 8: Wild Force. Chapter 9: Ninja Storm Chapter 10: Dino Thunder. Chapter 11: Mystic Force. Chapter 12: Operation Overdrive. Chapter 13: Forever Red. Chapter 14: Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger. Chapter 15: Jungle Fury. Chapter 16: RPM Chapter 17: Alliances between Rangers Chapter 18: Meet the Rangers. Chapter 19: Villain Breakdown. Glossary.

The one that popped out at me was Chapter 14. The title itself made me think. I turned to the page and started to read.

_Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger, as mentioned in Chapter 12, Operation Overdrive, was the coming together of four previous Power Rangers and one to come; Adam Park, Kira Ford, Tori Hanson, Xander Bly and Bridge Carson._

Wow…Bridge is famous. Nice.

_The Rangers were brought together to help the Overdrive Rangers with a difficult struggle. Thrax sabotaged the Morphin' Grid and left the Overdrive Rangers powerless and the remaining Corona Jewels, unprotected. The Sentinel Knight recruited the rangers to take over the Overdrive Ranger's job. Andrew Hartford worked on fixing the Morphin' Grid, but was unable to do the job. Adam Park knew someone who could fix the Morphin' Grid. Adam returned to Angel Grove and found an "old friend." Adam brought Alpha 6, who somehow found his way from the planet __Mirinoi back to Earth. After being revived by Andrew Hartford, Alpha 6 went into the Morphin' Grid and repaired the damage. Together the Rangers were able to defeat Thrax and the Overdrive Rangers had their powers back once again._

"And they all lived happily ever after, the end." I jumped and turned around. It was Jack.

"You scared me." I stated.

"Sorry," Jack moved my books and sat down on the bench with me. "I've been looking for you."

"Well, here I am."

"The others are worried about you." Jack said.

"Speaking of which, Bridge is mentioned in this book."

"Really?" I nodded. "That's off the subject." I sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Everything." I stated.

"Explain."

"I'm disappointing everyone." I stated. "Kat is disappointed with my studies. I let Stingray get away and so the other rangers are upset with me. What's worse is that Sky believes that I'm not fit to be a Ranger anymore. The only person not upset or disappointed with me is Cruger." I sighed. "I'm even disappointed with myself."

"Why are you disappointed with yourself?" Jack asked.

"I let Kat down and I let Stingray get away because my powers aren't working."

"You can't put yourself down like that." Jack looked at the book in my hands. "What were you reading?" He asked.

"This Chapter called 'Once a Ranger always a Ranger.'" I said slowly, looking at the page I just read and then the pages I haven't.

"Read me the part about Bridge." I smiled and read the page out loud.

"_Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger, as mentioned in Chapter 12, Operation Overdrive, was the coming together of four previous Power Rangers and one to come; Adam Park, Kira Ford, Tori Hanson, Xander Bly and Bridge Carson."_

"Bridge went to the past?"

"Apparently."

"As Green or Blue?

"I haven't got that far into the chapter." I stated.

"Right…" Jack trailed off. "Come on, we should get you back to the Command Center." Jack grabbed my books sitting in between us. We stood up and headed back to the Command Center.

* * *

Jack and I entered the Command Center. I trailed in slowly, hugging the history book. Cruger was sitting at his desk and looked up from whatever he was doing. Kat turned around from the computer.

"Welcome back Cadet." Cruger said as he stood up.

"Thanks for finding her Jack." Kat said.

"No problem." Jack said with a nod. The other rangers entered the Command Center.

"There you are!" Z said. "Where'd you go?"

"Park." I said simply.

"Is everything alright?" Syd asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I grabbed my school books from Jack and left the Command Center and to the lounge. I entered my bedroom. Everyone looked at Jack.

"She overheard you guys talking earlier." Jack said to the others. Sky, Bridge, Syd and Z looked nervous. "She believes that all of you are disappointed in her and believes that she isn't fit to be a Ranger anymore."

"To set the record straight, that was all Sky." Syd stated quickly after Jack was done talking. Sky glared at Syd.

"Is that true?" Cruger asked.

"Yes." Sky said slowly.

"But why would her powers start failing now?" Syd asked.

"Maybe the powers are temporary." Bridge stated.

"That's ridicules." Z stated. "Can that really happen?"

"It's possible that some of her powers are temporary." Kat stated. "There is the possibility that some powers are inside her, but could be so small that they don't have any energy."

"Maybe she should get tested. We don't need another screw up like this afternoon." Sky said.

"Um, Sky." Jack rested his hand on Sky's shoulders. "Everyone makes mistakes. Even you." Jack patted his back. "Well, my work here is done. I'm outta here." Jack left.

"We will go talk to Emma." Sky stated.

"Sky means that he will apologize to Emma." Syd stated.

"We all need to apologize. Otherwise, she will never forgive us." Z said. They left the Command Center and back to the lounge.

* * *

I went straight to bed when I got to my room. I put all my books down and got dressed before climbing into bed and fell asleep. The following morning I got up and got dressing into my SPD uniform. I walked out of my room and entered the lounge. The other rangers were already up and in the lounge. They looked up.

"Good morning, Emma." Z said as she looked up her book.

"Uh...morning."

"Jack told us what happened last night." Syd stated.

"Um...ok." I stated grapping an apple. I leaned up against the wall and started eating it.

"We're sorry about what you heard last night." Syd said. "It was just a discussion."

"Yeah, a discussion topic about me, behind my back, what very interesting discussion topic that must have been." I stated sarcastically.

"Syd, Sky should be the one to apologize." Z stated.

"No...No one needs to apologize to anyone." I smiled, slightly annoyed. "Never apologize for saying what you feel. It's like saying, sorry for being real." I pointed out. "Besides, Sky's right." I got confused stares from Bridge, Z and Syd. "Maybe I'm not fit to be a Power Ranger."

"Just because Sky said it, doesn't mean it's true." Syd stated.

"And it just might be." The alarms went off. I threw my apple away and I followed the others to the Command Center.

"Kat, what's going on?" Sky asked.

"Dark Wizard sent the Time Traveler to attack the city." Kat explained.

"What's his threat?" Z asked.

"He can travel through time."

"Like going into the past or the future?" Syd asked. Kat nodded.

"There's a catch with his power." Kat stated. "If he travels in time, no matter the time distance, he has to recharge his energy for a full 7 days."

"Alright, I think we can handle this." Sky said. "Ready?"

"Ready." Z, Syd and Bridge said together.

"SPD EMERGENCY." They were about to leave when they notice I didn't morph.

"Hey, are you coming?" Sky asked. I sighed. I put my hands in my pocket and left the Command Center. The other rangers left the Command Center to fight off the Time Traveler. I pulled the Medaglia of the Gods out from my pocket.

"I hope you're not the reason that my powers are failing." I put the Medaglia of the Gods in my pocket and grabbed my morpher. "SPD Emergency."

* * *

Things are starting to hit it off now. Reviews are nice. So please Review. Just a small little things saying 'Hi' just to know your reading my stories.

Just and FYI I got "Never apologize for saying what you feel. It's like saying, sorry for being real." off a bumber sticker from Facebook. So I didn't come up with it. I just like the quote so well.


	4. Welcome to 1993?

I do not own Power rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Mighty Mophin' Power Rangers. Saban Entertainment and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

The other rangers were already fighting some Troobians. I spotted the Time Traveler trying to make his escape.

"Freeze Time Traveler." The Time Traveler turned around.

"Ah, so the White Ranger finally came out to play."

"I don't have time for your games Time Traveler. You're coming with us." The other Rangers joined me.

"Try and stop me." The Time Traveler brought his hand and sent us flying. He then brought his hand up to the clock on his chest. I quickly stood up and lunged for him and we both disappeared. The other rangers were confused.

"He's gone." Sky said.

"And he took Emma with him." Z slowly said.

* * *

Sky, Bridge, Z and Syd entered the Command Center. Kat and Cruger were standing in front of the computer.

"Did you find her?" Z asked. Kat and Cruger turned around.

"No. We couldn't locate either of them." Kat said. "Something is jamming the signal."

"Maybe the Time Traveler took her into the past." Bridge suggested.

"Bridge that is impossible." Sky said.

"Actually, it is very possible." Kat said. "The Time Traveler is best known for Traveling back in Time."

"How do we locate her and bring her back?" Syd asked.

"We don't." Kat said.

"What do you mean? Isn't there a way we could find her and get her back?" Sky asked.

"If she did go back in time, we wouldn't be able to find her because she isn't in this time period. Even if we did, we wouldn't know how to bring her back. We don't have that kind of technology."

"So she's gone?" Syd said. "Just like that."

"Well technically, she isn't gone she is just not here." Bridge stated. "But since she's not here, she is gone. But we don't know where she went so that would make her missing."

"Bridge, be quiet." Syd said annoyed with him.

"So what do we do now?" Z asked.

"We continue on with our lives and hope that the Time Traveler will bring Emma back here." Cruger said. "Until then, you are dismissed." Z, Syd, Sky and Bridge left the Command Center.

"This isn't good." Syd said.

"I just hope Emma's ok." Z said worried.

"She'll be fine." Sky said. "She knows how to protect herself."

* * *

I stood up and rubbed my head. I wiped the grass off my uniform. I looked around.

"I'm defiantly not in New Tech City anymore." I grabbed my morpher. "Kat? Cruger?" Nothing. "Z, Bridge, Syd, Sky? Anybody?" Again nothing. I put my morpher away. I started to walk around when I was surrounded. "These are defiantly not Krybots." They started coming at me and I started fighting. I fell onto the ground when suddenly the enemies were focused on someone else. A pink ranger came over to me and fought off the enemies that were still surrounding me. The rangers finish off the enemies and they make their way over to me.

"Are you ok?" The Pink Ranger asked. I nodded.

"What were those things?" I asked.

"Putties." The Black Ranger said. The Time Traveler came into view.

"Looks like Rita's up to no good again." The six Rangers pushed me behind them, but I pushed my way forward.

"Freeze Time Traveler. You're coming with me." I grabbed my morpher. "SPD EMERGENCY!" I morphed.

"Another Ranger?" The Yellow Ranger said in complete shock.

"Where'd she come from?" The Black Ranger wondered.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out." The Red Ranger stated.

"How did you follow me?" The Time Traveler asked.

"Good question." I said. "How about you tell me?"

"You must have gotten in my way." The Time Traveler laughed. "See ya later, Rangers." The Time Traveler left. I demorphed and faced the six other Rangers.

"Where am I?"

"Angel Grove." The Red Ranger stated.

"What year is it?"

"1993." Red Ranger looked at me confused. I stopped.

"1993. That's 32 years in the past!"

"No, it's the present." The Pink Ranger stated. "Are you sure you're ok? Did you hit your head?"

"No, you don't understand. I was brought her by the Time Traveler. I'm from the future. I'm from the year 2025."

* * *

Things are starting to hit it off now. Reviews are nice. So please Review. Just a small little things saying 'Hi' just to know your reading my stories.

Uh oh. Emma's in 1993. What's going to happen? What will the Rangers think?


	5. Questions

I do not own Power rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Mighty Mophin' Power Rangers. Saban Entertainment and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

"You're from the future?" the Blue Ranger exclaimed confused. I nodded.

"We can't talk about this here. With me being from 2025 and being here in 1993, whatever I do here could change the future." I stated. "Is there anywhere we could discuss this quietly?" The six Rangers looked around.

"Power Down." I looked at the six teenagers in front of me. The one was the Red Ranger brought up his arm and started talking to his watch, which I found extremely weird. "Zordon, we have a problem."

"I see that Rangers. Teleport back to the Command Center." Then they teleported in a colorful way. I blinked and I wasn't at the park anymore.

"Uh, where am I?"

"You're at the Command Center." The Red Ranger stated. I looked around. It was small, but very technical.

"Welcome young Ranger." I looked up towards where the voice came. I took a step back, my eyes wide. "I am Zordon."

"And I'm Alpha 5. Welcome." Said the Robot.

"So what's your name?" The Pink Ranger asked.

"Emily, Emma is what my friends call me." I stated.

"Zordon, how did she get here?" The Black ranger asked.

"The monster that appeared in the park shortly after the putties brought her here." Zordon said.

"How do I get back?"

"You must leave the same way you got here."

"What do you know about the Time Traveler?" The Green Ranger asked.

"Well, before me and the other rangers went into battle, Kat told us that that the Time Traveler travels in time, but can't travel from one time to another right away. He has to recharge for 7 days." I sighed. "I'm stuck here for a week."

"Emily, you must keep an eye out for the Time Traveler. We will also keep an eye on things. Until the Time Traveler is full energized, you must act as a regular, everyday, person." Zordon stated.

"That'll be kind of hard since I'm in my SPD Uniform."

"Well, I have some clothes I don't wear anymore." The Pink Ranger stated.

"Same here." The Yellow Ranger smiled.

"Thanks…" I stopped. "Alright, you know who I am, so who are you?"

"I'm Jason. This is Kimberly, Tommy, Billy, Zack, and Trini." Jason said pointing to Kimberly, the one in pink, Tommy, the one in green, Billy, the one in blue, Zack, the one in the black, and Trini, in the yellow.

"Rangers, make sure you know Emily's location. If the Time Traveler appears, we must be able to reach her." The Rangers nodded.

"You can hang out with us." Zack stated.

"Yeah, and knowing people in Angel Grove, you could act as my cousin who's visiting." Tommy suggested.

"Alright." The alarms went off.

"Ayaiyaiyai!"

"Rangers, Rita has sent down Goldar. There is no doubt that she knows of the Time Travelers powers."

"We've got this handled." Jason said. "It's Morphin' Time."

"Dragonzord."

"Mastodon."

"Pterodactyl."

"Triceratops."

"Saber-toothed Tiger."

"Tyrannosaurs." They morphed. "We'll be back Emma," and left the Command Center. I unzipped my SPD jacket as I slowly looked around.

"So Emma..." I turned and faced Alpha. "What is it like being a Power Ranger from the future?"

"Probably just like being a Ranger in this time." I said slowly as I looked around. "Except I have less freedom."

"Do you not like being a Power Ranger?" Alpha asked.

"Not lately." I said slowly. "Things have been real stressful for me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm disappointing everyone, I have no time for myself, Sky, the Red Ranger, is extremely bossy and thinks that everything has to be perfect, my powers are failing me and to top it all off, my father is the evil Wizard that we are trying to fight who doesn't understand that we don't have the Coin of Destruction just the Medaglia of the Gods." I babbled. "Plus I'm 32 years in the past with no communication with my fellow rangers."

"That is stressful." I nodded slowly. "What do you do for fun?"

"Fun? I don't even know what I like." I sighed. "I know that I do love animals."

"Well that's a bummer." Alpha said. The Rangers teleported back to the Command Center.

"We sent Goldar back to where he came from." Jason said.

"Ready Emma?" Kim asked. I nodded.

"I guess so." Kim and Trini took my hands

"Meet you at the Juice bar." We teleported to Kim's house.

"We better get going too." Tommy said.

"Try and help Emma." Alpha said.

"Why's that, Alpha?" Billy asked confused.

"She doesn't know who she really is."

"We'll do our best." Jason said. Tommy, Jason, Billy and Zack teleported out of the Command Center.

* * *

Kim found an old duffle bag in the attic at her house. She cleaned it up and gave it to me. I put the clothes that Trini and Kim gave me to wear, which was more than a week's worth of clothing, in it. I tried on every single outfit that I was given to Kim and Trini, which took nearly 3 hours, just a little less. We had a blast. The last outfit I tried on was the one I wore for the rest of the day. Kim and Trini did something different with my hair, so now it was down and semi-curly. Kim, Trini and I walked to the Youth Center. Once inside, we met up with the guys. Jason and Tommy were practicing their Karate with Zack and Billy sitting at a table watching and drinking smoothies. Jason and Tommy spotted us and came over to the table.

"Emma, I think you will be able to pull this off." Jason said.

"Pull what off?" I joked.

"Oh, Hey Ernie." Zack called to the bartender. Ernie, a husky brown haired man, looked up.

"Oh hey guys. What'll it be?" Then he spotted me. "Who's this?"

"This is my cousin Emma." Tommy stated. "She's visiting for a week."

"Emma, this is Ernie, he runs the Youth Center." Kim explained. I waved slightly.

"So what'll it be?" Ernie asked.

"Three smoothies, please." Kim asked. Ernie nodded.

"Thanks Ernie." Trini smiled.

"We better get back to training." Jason said. Tommy nodded. They headed back towards the mats and continued practicing.

"So, Emma. What do you like to do for fun?" Trini asked.

"Alpha asked the same thing. I don't know."

"So that's what Alpha meant." Zack said.

"Meant by what?"

"Don't worry; we'll help you find your inner child." Billy said.

"What did Alpha say?" I asked quietly.

"Trust us, will you." Zack said with a smile. "You are going to have the best week of your life."

"Hey, you're going to be here for Halloween." Kim said. "We are going to have to make you a costume."

"Costume?"

"We have a lot of work to do." Kim stated. The others nodded. Ernie came over.

"Here you go girls, three smoothies."

"Thanks Ernie"

"I overheard that you have work to do." Ernie said. "What kind of work?"

"Just getting Emma to have a little fun and be a regular teen." Zack said.

"Where are you from, Emma?" Ernie asked.

"New...York." I said with a sly smile. "It's nothing special.

"What about school?"

"Oh, I'm homeschooled." I said. "I'm not going to miss much." Kim, Trini, Billy and Zack didn't know that.

"Don't mind my asking, but what are you going to do while everyone else is in school?"

"I haven't exactly thought about that." I said with a shrug.

"I have an idea, why don't you help me set up in the morning." Ernie suggested. "Help me run some errands." I smiled.

"I would like that, what time?"

"Say about 10 tomorrow morning." I nodded.

"I'll be here." Jason and Tommy came back over.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Emma's going to come by and help me set up and run some errands." Ernie said.

"Yeah, since she's homeschooled, she will need something to do while we're at school." Trini said.

"It will be most efficient." Billy agreed.

"I'll see you Tomorrow morning, Emma." I nodded and Ernie left.

"Hey Zack, ready to spar?" Jason asked.

"Yeah man. Let's do this thing." Zack stood up and join Jason and Tommy in training.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

"Yeah, what do we have here?" I turned around faced who was talking to us. One was cubby and the other one was skinny.

"What do you to want Bulk?" Trini asked.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, nothing." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, new girl." I turned around.

"New girl? I have a name." I looked at him. "It's Emma."

"Well, I don't care." Jason, Tommy and Zack stopped training.

"Yeah, don't care."

"Shut up, Skull." He said through his teeth to his skinny friend. He looked at me. "I should teach you who the boss around this place is?"

"Who would that be?" I asked sarcastically.

"Me."

"You?" I chuckled. "My smoothie has more brains then you do." Skull laughed. Bulk stared at his friend and then looked at me.

"You shouldn't mess with me."

"Leave her alone, Bulk." Trini said sternly.

"And who's going to make me?"

"We will." Jason said.

"Now leave her alone." Tommy said.

"What, can't she fight her own battles without you losers doing it for her?"

"She probable could, she is my cousin after all." Tommy said. "Martial Art skills run in the family. She has more skill then you."

"Besides, it won't take that much to take you two down." Zack said. "You do it perfectly fine by yourselves." Everyone laughed which made Bulk angry.

"I'll show you skill." Bulk headed towards the mat and started doing Martial Arts, and badly might I add. He went to do a kick and fell right on to his back. Skull ran over to help him, but ended up falling on top of Bulk. We all laughed.

"Thanks for sticking up for me guys." I smiled. "But sadly, I don't know much about Martial arts." I said shifting slightly.

"Don't worry, we'll help you out." Jason said. "By the time you leave here at the end of the week, you will know more then you did when you came here." I smiled.

"I'll like that."

* * *

After spending hours watching Zack, Tommy and Jason practicing their Martial Arts and talking with Trini, Billy and Kim at the Youth Center, we all headed out to the park to enjoy the fresh-air. Of course, they were also trying to get to know me better.

"So exactly how old are you?" Kim asked.

"13." I said simply.

"And you're a Power Ranger."

"I'm a Ranger because I have special abilities. I joined SPD because they helped me control my abilities and they needed a 5th ranger."

"Special abilities?" Billy said interested. "What kind of abilities are we talking about?"

"Magical." I looked around and made a water ball with my hand. "See?" I got rid of the water ball.

"Man that is tight." Zack said.

"Yeah...I guess you could say that." I said slowly. We sat down under a tree.

"What's the matter?" Trini asked.

"I can't believe I'm 32 years in the past and I left so much unfinished business back in New Tech City."

"What kind of business?" Billy asked.

"I left on a bad note with the other Rangers and Dark Wizard is still on the loose and who knows what he is doing in my absence." I sighed. "Sometimes, I wish I wasn't a ranger."

"Ok, you lost me." Kim stated.

"Everything started to unravel when I became a ranger. I learn how to control my powers; I learn that I was born evil and that my dad is the Dark Wizard. Most of my powers are failing me. I let an evil villain escape because of it and my fellow rangers don't believe that I am ready to be a power ranger and I believe them."

"You have more powers?" Jason asked. I nodded.

"Use to, I should say. I controlled all the elements. Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Ice and Light."

"They aren't technically called Elements." Billy stated. "Elements are used in Chemistry and Physics. An Element is a fundamental constituent or principle of something and it's a substance composed of atoms having an identical number of protons in each nucleus." I just nodded.

"Ever heard of the periodic table?" Trini asked. I nodded. "Those are real elements." I nodded again.

"Not really a big science person."

"What subject do you like most in school?" Billy asked.

"Um, I'm good at math, but I have always loved music." I smiled.

"What type of music do you like?" Zack asked quickly.

"I don't know." I sighed. "I've never been in one place long enough to listen to music." I chuckled. "But I was in a music class when I was in elementary school. That was a lot of fun."

"Man, I would die if I didn't have my hip-hop." Zack said shaking his head. "You're going to be a different person when you get back home." I just laughed.

"I hope so. There is so much I could learn from you guys." I laughed.

"What else haven't you told us yet?" Tommy asked.

"I was an orphan until I ran away after my 13th birthday and lived on the streets until SPD took me in. From there, I started training, it's mostly combat practice now, and then I was given a morpher and started doing class sessions with Kat, she deals with all the computer stuff. Just recently we started learning the History of Power Rangers and then I ended up here."

"Wait; there is a book about Power Rangers?" Kim asked. I nodded.

"And we're in it?" Jason asked. I nodded again.

"Man, that's awesome. We're famous." Zack said. We all laughed.

"I didn't make it through the first chapter so don't ask any questions." I smiled.

"So what's everybody's plan for tomorrow?" Jason asked. "Since the school day is a half day."

"Well, Tommy is going to help me finish my model float for the Flower Power Peace Parade." Kim stated.

"Trini and I are going to be working on a project at my house." Billy stated.

"Well, Jason and I are going for a run." Zack said.

"Emma, you can join us. After that, we could teach you some Martial Arts." Jason said.

"Um, alright."

"We'll come get you at the Juice Bar about Noon." Jason said. I nodded.

"Can I ask you guys a question?"

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead." Kim said with a smile.

"Go for it." Tommy said.

"What was the most interesting monster you faced so far?"

"I would have to say, Pudgy Pig." Kim said. "Ate everything in sight. It was disgusting."

"Except for the spicy foods." Trini pointed out. "He even ate our weapons."

"Man that pig could eat." Zack said quickly. "For me, I would have to say that the monster we just defeated recently."

"What monster was that?"

"The Spider monster." Zack shivered. "I hate spiders." The others laughed.

"Me too."

"Finally someone who understands!" Zack smiled.

"And for the rest of you?"

"I'd have to agree with Kim. The Pudgy pig was a tough one." Trini smiled.

"But it was nothing we couldn't handle." Jason said.

"Hey Kim, what is your mom going to say with Emma staying out your house?" Tommy asked.

"My mom's out of town for the week, she has a business trip." Kim stated. "So she doesn't know." Tommy nodded. We continued to talk.

* * *

Reviews are nice. So please Review. Just a small little things saying 'Hi' just to know your reading my stories.

What is Emma going to experience when she is in 1993 with the first ever known Power Rangers? Will Emma want to go back after the week is through? Does Emma still want to be a Power Ranger? Why are her powers failing her? You will find out soon enough!


	6. Spit Flower

I do not own Power rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Mighty Mophin' Power Rangers. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Season 1 Episode 24 _Spit Flower_

* * *

It started getting late.

"We best be getting back home." Billy stated. We all stood up.

"See you guys tomorrow." Jason said. Trini, Kim and I headed back to Kim's house. Trini was spending the night at Kim's. We ordered some Pizza, watched a movie and gossiped, or I listened to gossip as Trini and Kim talked about it. We fell asleep in the living room and woke up that morning about 6. We took turns taking showers. Kim was first followed by Trini and lastly me, since I had nowhere to be. Trini and Kim went off to school, for half the day. I left a little before 10 to meet up with Ernie at the Juice Bar. Jason was going to come by and get me so we could go train in the park while Tommy and Kim worked on Kim's model. After awhile of training, Zack, Trini, Billy, Jason and I went to the Juice Bar.

* * *

By two o'clock, Jason, Zack and I met up with Trini and Billy to go over to the Juice Bar to meet up with Tommy and Kim. We entered the Juice Bar and spotted putties.

"Oh no, Putties." Trini said and just as e were about to fight them, when they left.

"Don't come back Clay brains." Jason said. We spotted Kim on the floor crying.

"Look at my model." She said saddened. Zack bent down.

"Man, they really demolished it."

"Yeah they did..." I trailed off looking at the mess the putties made.

"Without this model we can't build a full size float." Kim said as Trini got on the floor next to her. "Now it won't be able to be in the parade."

"Oh Kim, cheer up." Trini said just as Tommy makes his way over to her. "There will be other parades you can design floats for."

"Yeah, but Rita will probably wreak those too."

"Perhaps we could simply reconstruct it." Billy stated.

"Yeah." I said. "We all would help." Kim looked at Tommy.

"All that time and effort for nothing."

"We can help you build a new one." Tommy said sincerely.

"Yeah." Trini smiled, but Kim didn't look happy.

"There's no way we could get more flowers in time. The models due today." Kim stands up; Tommy took her hand and helped her up. Kim walked past all of us to sit down and cry.

"That Rita is a real witch." Jason said as we grabbed a garbage can and started cleaning up.

"She must be very interested in destroying your lives." I stated. "Otherwise, she wouldn't go through all the trouble."

"Hey, I know, let's take her out to lunch. That should cheer her up."

"Good idea Trini." Billy stated. "Is that all the pieces we could locate?" I nodded slowly.

"Man, what a bummer."

"Yeah, you know, Kimberly had her heart set on having a float in the parade." Jason said glancing back at her.

"I wish there was something we could do." Trini said, felling helpless.

"I have an idea." Tommy said as he takes the garbage bag full of broken model pieces. "We'll deal with it later. I gotta go." He takes the bag and walks over to Kimberly. "Hey, are you going to be ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"The guys want to take you out to lunch, but uh, I have to go take care of something. Care if I drop this stuff off at your house?"

"No, just toss it. I don't need it around to remind me of the parade."

"Yeah, ok. Catch ya later."

"Bye." Tommy left.

"Well show Rita that it's not so easy to beat the power rangers." Jason said just before their communicators go off. "Yeah Zordon?"

"Power Rangers, I need u at the command center immediately."

"Right. Kimberly. Zordon needs us at the Command Center right away." Jason said to Kimberly. She joins us. "Prepare to teleport."

* * *

As soon as we arrived at the Command Center Zordon informed us what was happening.

"Rita wants to destroy the Flower Power Peace Parade."

"That means she will destroy all the floats." Kim said at once.

"Ayaiyaiyaiyai."

"She has just unleashed a new monster on Angel Grove. Behold the viewing globe." We turned around to look at the viewing globe. "It is called the Spit Flower and it has the ability to turn every flower in Angel Grove into an evil and ferocious blossom."

"Ayaiyaiyaiyai. Those are dangerous daisies." Billy nodded in agreement with Alpha. Kim looked at Jason.

"With that thing around, nobody's going to be safe."

"And peace on earth will be dealt yet another blow. The Spit Flower's body is like armor with few weak spots. You must avoid his claws and fangs." Zordon informed the Rangers.

"Man that is one ferocious bug."

"You can say that again Zack." I said watching the Spit Flower on the viewing globe.

"I have located the Spit Flower near the Park Ridge." Zordon stated.

"It's Morphin' Time."

"Mastodon."

"Pterodactyl."

"Triceratops."

"Saber-toothed Tiger."

"Tyrannosaurs." The Rangers left the Command Center to fight the Spit Flower. Alpha and I watched the battle through the viewing globe.

"Zordon, they need help." I said as I watched the rangers get defeated.

"Tommy, the Rangers need your assistance at the Park."

"I'm on it Zordon." Said Tommy's voice on the other side of the communicator. Alpha and I continued to watch. Rita made the Spit Flower grow and the rangers called on their Zords, which wasn't enough.

"The Power Rangers are down Zordon. Flower Power is too much for the Dragonzord Ayaiyaiyaiyai."

"Alpha, bring them Command Center we must regroup." Alpha teleports the Rangers back to the Command Center.

"The Monster almost trashed the Dragon Zord!" Jason exclaimed.

"I never thought flowers could be dangerous." Kim said worried.

"Alpha, track the Spit Flower"

"Right, it's coming up on the viewing globe now."

"I have retreated your Zords and returned them to their hiding places for as you can see they were unaffected by the Spit Flower. His strength grows with every minute."

"The flowers are on the attack all over town."

"Alpha, begin an analysis on the last battle."

"How are we going to stop that thing?" Trini asked Zordon.

"In analysis of your recent battle has located the Spit Flowers weak point. If you destroy the Spit Flowers' mist sack, he will be unable to produce anymore biting bloomers and his strength will be reduced."

"Do you think you could hit that with your Power Bow?" Jason asked Kim.

"No problem. I'll show Rita not to mess with me."

"Alright then. Let's move."

"Tommy you must stay here. If the power rangers fail, you will be our last hope."

"Ok." Tommy said and the other Rangers leave.

"You can monitor them on the viewing globe." Tommy, Alpha and I watched the rangers battle the Spit Flower and defeat him once and for all.

"Yes! The Power Rangers have done it." Alpha jumped with joy.

"Now that they defeated that monster, Alpha, I need your help with something back at the garage." Tommy said.

"Oh, Alright."

"You too Emma." I looked at Tommy confused and nodded.

"Alright." We teleported to the garage.

* * *

Tommy continued to work on his project in the garage with Alpha and I helping him. After awhile, I started watching.

"Pliers. No Alpha, that's a wrench. Those are pliers."

"Right Pliers." Alpha handed Tommy the pliers.

"Good Alpha. Ok now all I need is shot of glue. No...No alpha, that one. Gotta hurry Alpha, where's the glue."

"Right here in my hand." Alpha said. Tommy looked up and tried to take the glue from Alpha. I started laughing. The glue was stuck to Alpha's hand.

"Alpha let go."

"I'm trying. Ayaiyaiyai."

"Alpha, you're too much." Tommy shook his head slowly while I stood against a wall and I couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

We finally got Alpha's hands free and finished the float. The following day, I went to the Juice Bar and helped Ernie out. I cleaned, did some dishes, and just talked. I was drinking my smoothing when I was joined by Trini, Jason, Zack and Billy. Jason and Zack went start to practicing their Martial Arts.

"Where are Tommy and Kimberly?" I asked.

"Tommy is talking to Kimberly about something." I nodded.

"Man, we fight some ugly monsters, but, that Spit Flower." Jason said as he and Zack were sparring.

"Yeah, that was the worst."

"Glad we got it before it got to the parade."

"Speaking of parade." Zack finishes karate move before speaking. "Yo Ernie, what's up on the parade? Did it start yet?" Zack asked.

"Hurry up; it's just about to begin." Ernie told him. Zack and Jason join Billy, Trini and I at the bar. We turned to the TV.

"And this is the Angel Grove High Marching Band and Drill Team with a patriotic tribute..."

"I just love parades, don't you Jason?" Ernie asked.

"Yeah, I wish we could have gotten Kimberly to go there in person." I nodded in agreement.

"What's with the binoculars Billy." Ernie asked as he looked at Billy. I didn't notice them until Ernie mention them.

"They make me feel like I'm there." Billy stated. Kimberly and Tommy enter.

"Hey guys." Kim said sitting down at the bar.

"Hey." Kim groaned.

"I thought I said I didn't want to watch the parade." Kim said.

"But you have too." Tommy said with a smile.

"Here's a special reward winner, Designed by a high school student from Angel Grove High. It symbolizes world peace and togetherness. This float competed against hundreds all over the country and I'm told to report..." The TV showed Kimberly's float.

"Is that my float?" Kim asked skeptical.

"Surprise!" Trini, Billy, Jason, Zack, Tommy and I shouted.

"Tommy put it back together in time." Trini said. Kim looked at Tommy.

"Thank you Tommy." Kim smiled and hugged Tommy just as Bulk and Skull entered.

"Hey Babe, how about a hug for me too?" Skull said.

"How about you guys just buzz off."

"Maybe we want to watch the parade too, Tommy." Bulk said in an annoying voice. Zack stands up and steps in front of Bulk and Skull.

"Tell you what, watch this." Zack said and started moving his hand. "The hand is quicker than the eye." Magically flowers appear in Zack's hands and he waves them in Bulk and Skull's face. They slowly back up at the sight of the flowers. Tommy and Jason laughed and they sit back down. Zack handed the flowers to me.

"Here you are pretty lady." Zack said as I took the flowers. I smiled.

"Thanks." We watched the rest of the parade. Once the parade was over, Kim looked at Tommy.

"I can't believe you rebuilt my float all by yourself." Kim said still in shocked.

"Well, I did have a little help." Tommy said. "Emma and Alpha helped me out." I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked.

"Alpha." I continued laughing. "The glue bottle was glued to his hand." Tommy chuckled somewhat and shook his head.

"Is Alpha alright?" Billy asked concerned. Tommy and I nodded.

"There wasn't any damage done. He will be fine." Tommy stated.

"Wait, how did he get the glue bottle glued to his hand in the first place?" Jason asked.

"The bottle was open and he picked it up by the nozzle and glue came out." I explained.

"Emma, want to continue practicing Martial Arts?" Jason asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." I got off my chair.

"Alright, let's go. Come on Zack." Jason, Zack and I went to go train.

"I'm going to join them." Tommy said to Kim before leaving. Kim, Trini and Billy moved to a table to sit and watch.

* * *

Reviews are nice. So please Review. Just a small little things saying 'Hi' just to know your reading my stories.

Sidenote: If you want to see any of the episodes i mention in this chapter, send me a message and i will send u a link.

What is Emma going to experience when she is in 1993 with the first ever known Power Rangers? Will Emma want to go back after the week is through? Does Emma still want to be a Power Ranger? Why are her powers failing her? You will find out soon enough!


	7. Gung Ho Part 1

I do not own Power rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Mighty Mophin' Power Rangers. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Season 1 Episode 25 _Gung Ho _

* * *

In 2025, Sky, Syd, Z and Bridge lounged around in the lounge. Things haven't been the same with the SPD Rangers ever since Emma left. The SPD Rangers fought a few battles, but nothing was too serious. Stingray and few Troobians along with a new monster called the Battle OX. Otherwise, nothing big has happened.

"I wonder if Emma's ok." Syd stated.

"She's fine, trust me." Sky said flipping through his book.

"She's going to be gone for another four days." Bridge stated.

"Wait, three days have pasted already?" Z said completely shocked.

"Uh, yeah. Where have you been?" Sky asked as he looked up at her.

"Guess I haven't been paying much attention." Z said slowly.

"You have been so different ever since Emma disappeared." Syd said. Z just shrugged.

"Whatever." Z said. She got to her feet and headed to her room.

"Defiantly changed." Syd said slowly.

"Come on, we better go do some training." Sky said. Bridge, Syd and Sky left the lounge.

* * *

In the SPD Command Center, things were functioning normally. Kat was doing some paper work and working on a new project. Book was testing all the projects that Kat makes and Cruger was sitting at his desk and monitor the city. Kat and Cruger keep a close eye on the city just in case I show up, which I haven't. They don't talk much unless it is about the Rangers or some progress being made to any of Kat's projects. Things are just not the same.

* * *

I got to the Juice Bar just a little after 10 the following day. I spotted Ernie.

"Hey Ernie, what is there for me to do?" I asked as I made my way to the bar. Ernie turned around

"Oh hey Emma." Ernie said. "I need to run to the store for some things, but the back needs to be swept and if you could get the garbage out too, that would be great." Ernie then stated. "You know where the radio and TV are located. I shouldn't be gone too long." I nodded.

"Alright, will do." I stated with a smile. Ernie nodded and then left. I turned on the radio and listened to whatever was one. I went straight to sweeping the back and once that was done, I went to collect the trash that was also in the back from last night. I walked outside and threw the trash in the trash bins when I was suddenly surrounded by putties. "Oh no! Putties." I said quickly fighting them off. There were four of them and one of me. I used some of the moves that Jason and Zack taught me and fought them off. It wasn't easy though. Finally the last one was defeated. I looked around and retreated back inside quickly. Everything still looked the same. That was strange. Since the chores Ernie gave me were done and he wasn't back yet, I decided to practice some of my Martial Arts.

* * *

"Ayaiyaiyaiyai. Putties just attacked Emma." Alpha said to Zordon. "I hope she is alright."

"Alpha, located Emma's position and check in on her." Zordon stated. "We can't let people know that she is from the future." Alpha got to work on located where I was at.

"I found her Zordon. She is at the Juice Bar." Alpha said quickly.

"Go to her and make sure she is all right. Make sure you are not seen."

"Right." Alpha teleported to the Juice Bar.

* * *

I was practice my Martial Arts when Alpha teleported in and scared me. I was ready to fight him off until I recognized who it was.

"Alpha, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Ernie could be here any minute."

"I noticed that the Putties have attacked you. Are you alright?" Alpha asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I used some of the skills that Jason and Zack taught to fight them off." I stated. "Besides, I fight of Krybots all the time. Thought Putties are a lot harder."

"Ayaiyaiyaiyai. I'm going to have to find a better way to keep in touch with you." Alpha said before leaving. I just shrugged it off and continued to practice until Ernie came back. I didn't notice he came back until he spoke.

"Did Jason teach you those moves?" I stopped and turned around. I nodded.

"Yeah, I knew a little bit. I was put into gymnastics and Ti-kwon-do, but then about when I was 10, my mom took me out and refuses to let me do anything outside of school." I said as I made my way over to the bar.

"Really?" Ernie asked shocked as put the grocery bags on the bar. I went into the back and helped Ernie put the groceries away.

"Well, yeah..." I said slowly handing Ernie the boxes of Strawberries. "Tommy didn't tell you, did he?" Ernie looked at me. "I was adopted."

"No, he didn't tell me that. He did mention that this is the first time meeting you." Ernie stated.

"We'll yeah. It was really hard to get from New York to California when my parents are so busy." I stated. We continued to put all the groceries away and once that was done, Ernie was off again, this time to do some work with the Juice Bar. Not exactly sure though. Ernie told me that he would try and get back before the High School students show up. Once he left I headed back to the floor. I have done gymnastics before. I decided to try the splits, but that didn't go so well. I decided to try a couple kart wheels, but nearly fell on my face every time. Alright going to stop that now before I get seriously hurt. There wasn't much I could do. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was everyone would be out of school soon and Ernie wasn't back yet. I continued to practice my Martial Art moves and didn't even notice when Billy, Zack, Jason and Tommy entered. They watched silently until I noticed them. I stopped and blushed.

"You're getting better." Tommy stated.

"You are one fast learner." Jason said with a smile.

"I'm glad you taught me those moves, otherwise, I don't know what I would have done with the putties."

"Putties?" Billy asked. "When did they attack?"

"It was earlier today, when I took out the trash. Four of them just came out of nowhere."

"Are you alright?" Tommy asked. I nodded.

"Looks like Rita is up to no good again." Zack stated. Just then Ernie entered.

"Oh hey, I knew you guys would be here." Ernie said, making his way behind the bar. "I'll get you guys some smoothies." Ernie said as he made his way into the back.

"What I don't understand is why Rita is after me anyway." I asked. "I didn't do anything to her."

"She hates the Power Rangers." Zack stated, resting her hand on my shoulder. "She probably knows that you are one too."

"I'm not fighting her goons." I stated quickly. Ernie came back with five smoothies.

"Thanks Ernie." We all said in unison.

"You're welcome." Ernie said turning around. We took our smoothies to a table to talk more privately. More teens filed in after awhile.

"I have no idea what Alpha's planning, but he mentioned he needed a better way to keep in touch with me." I stated slowly.

"I wonder what he is planning." Billy stated. I shrugged.

"I guess we will find out later." Jason stated. We drank the smoothies in silence.

"Alright you two," Zack said to Tommy and Jason. "The team Ninja finals are tomorrow are you two ready to practice?" Jason and Tommy nodded.

"We can do this." Jason said.

"You guys are in the Team Ninja finals?" I asked looking at the sign that me and Ernie put up the other day. Tommy and Jason nodded. Billy dug in his backpack for a stop watch.

"Let's start." Zack stated. Jason, Tommy, Jason and Billy headed over to mats and started practicing.

* * *

Jason and Tommy started practicing. I stood next to Billy and Zack watching. Things were going pretty good, until Jason and Tommy tried to show off.

"I could've had you man." Jason said to Tommy.

"No. No. I pulled a kick." Tommy stated.

"No, No. Look at it this way" Jason stated, but Zack interrupted.

"Hey. Hey." Zack started. "You got a lot more work to do before the Team Ninja Finals."

"Yeah," Billy stated. "This computer rated training program I created will have you guys in shape in now time…" Billy trailed off. "If you learn to cooperate."

"Guys, thanks for managing us, but, uh, I got a lock on this Team Ninja thing." Jason stated pushing Tommy slightly. "Check this out." Jason starts showing off with some punches and a kick.

"Yeah, you're good, but your punches need more work." Tommy starts punching and kicks towards Jason who dodges them. They start sparring and somehow trip each other. I shook my head slowly. Zack stood up and walked over to them.

"Guys, this is supposed to be a team competition." Jason and Tommy looked at each other. "TEAM." Jason and Tommy start sparring with post taps.

"Gotcha." Tommy said to Jason.

"Good." Jason said. He did a reversal move. "Gotcha back." I looked at Zack and Billy who glanced at each other. They were ready to give up. Tommy and Jason switched to practicing with seines, this was going better.

"Right. Right. That's it. Move together." Zack said to them. Kim and Trini enter.

"Hey how's it going?" Kim asked as they walked up to us.

"Uh, well, they're having a little trouble developing their teamwork." Billy said slowly as he continued to watch them practice.

"A little… sure we will go with that." I said quietly.

"Hey, check this out." Jason said and he started to show off his moves.

"Oh yeah. I got that beat." Tommy said and he started showing off. They end up on the ground.

"Now you two have to learn how to Gung Ho." Trini stated. Tommy and Jason looked confused.

"Huh?" Tommy said confused.

"What?" Jason said shortly after Tommy.

"You know. Gung Ho." Trini continued. "It's Chinese for working together." Billy nodded in agreement. "You two need to learn to work together if you want to win the Team Ninja Finals." Billy nodded again. Tommy and Jason started to practice again with all of us watching. I noticed that they were getting frustrated with each other.

"You were supposed to kick on the other side." Tommy said to Jason.

"You punched out of sequence. I had to reverse." Jason stated.

"Hey. Ok come on." Zack said obvious tired of the fighting.

"Yeah, you only lasted 7.8 seconds that time." Billy stated just as Bulk and Skull enter laughing.

"Looks like your boys need some work." Bulk said.

"Yeah. A lot of work." Skull smiled.

"Oh, don't worry about it Bulk. Tommy and Jason are ready for the finals." Zack stated.

"Oh they better be, because my ninjas are the best." Bulk snapped his fingers and two ninjas enter. Bulk and Skull laugh. We all looked at each other with unease.

"Wow, that's some heavy competition." Trini stated.

"You are looking at the team that is going to win the Ninja Finals. I only manage the best." Bulk stated. "Gentlemen. Time for your workout."

"Yeah. Time for your workout." Skull laughed. Bulk glared at him.

"Look at them my ninjas. That's what losers look like." Bulk said as Tommy and Jason walk towards us and past the ninjas.

"Yeah, losers." Skull laughed. The ninja's started practicing. They were good.

"Whoa…"

"Wow, they look like pros to me." Kim said glancing at the others.

"They are extremely proficient." Billy stated.

"Yeah, and they're good." Zack stated.

"Man, I could take those guys by myself." Jason stated. I looked at him in disbelief.

"Yeah…so could I." Tommy stated.

"Really now…" I said and shook my head in disgust. They needed a lot of work. I doubt they are ever going to learn.

"Stop." Bulk told his ninjas. "Seines." Skull tosses the ninjas the seines and they continue practicing. "Stop." The ninjas moved towards Bulk. "Now Power Kick." Bulk said pointing to the punching bag. They ninjas power kick the punching bag. Bulk looked at us. "I told you they were super ninjas." Bulk got hit by the punching bag's blow back. We started to laugh.

"Hey, were going to go for a walk." Kim said to me once we stopped laughing. "Want to come?" I looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah sure." Trini was talking to Zack.

"Trini, ready to go?" Kim asked.

"Yes. Let's go." The three of us left as Tommy and Jason started practicing again.

* * *

Reviews are nice. So please Review. Just a small little things saying 'Hi' just to know your reading my stories.

Emma's week of being in Angel Grove is slowly coming to an End. She will be heading back on Wednesday, Nov 1st. Halloween is on Tuesday. Will Rita attack again? Why did Rita send the putties on Emma anyway? What is Alpha planning or is he planning anything at all?

Ok, so if anyone is wondering, it is Friday by the end of the chapter. I have to keep control of the days of the week...and this one in particular because Saturday is the Team Ninja Finals.

I also rewrote and reposted chapters 4 and 5. Not much has changed, just a few rewordings just because of the dates and what not


	8. Gung Ho Part 2

I do not own Power rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Mighty Mophin' Power Rangers. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Season 1 Episode 25 _Gung Ho_

* * *

Kim, Trini and I were walking through the park. We were discussing what happened at the Youth Center.

"Wow, Bulk Ninjas were pretty awesome, huh?"

"Yeah they were." I stated.

"Tommy and Jason are going to have to learn to work together if they are going to beat them." Kim stated. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, well, Zack is going to practice with them all day." Trini stated with a smile.

"Good. Them they will learn to work as a team!" Kim smiled.

"Yes!" Trini gasped. Kim and I looked in the direction that Trini was looking and spotted putties coming towards us.

"Uh oh!" We said together. "Time to Gung Ho." We started fighting. We used the playground that we were next to fight, but nothing seemed to be working. Trini fell.

"Trini!" Kim ran over to her. I joined them and we were trying to fight putties off.

"Uh, these guys are tough." Trini stated.

"I know they are like a whole new breed of putty." Kim stated. She talked into the communicator. "Zordon, we've been attacked by putties and we can't stop them." We continued to fight them off.

* * *

Tommy, Jason, Zack and Billy were still at the Youth Center. Jason was punching the punching bag.

"You blew that last combination." Tommy said to Jason.

"Hey, I'm just tired, ok." Jason said just as the communicator went off. They looked around and then at each other. They gather around Jason.

"Kimberly, Trini and Emma have been attacked by putties at Angel Grove Park. Hurry." Billy, Zack and Tommy look at each other.

"Right." Jason said as he looked at the others. "Let's go." They left the Youth Center and headed to the park.

* * *

They arrived at the park just in time. They ran up and stopped.

"I'll check Trini." Billy said.

"Let's do it." Jason said. They ran into action. Billy ran towards me and Kim.

"I'll take care of her." Billy said. Kim ran off. I stayed with Bill to fight the putties around Trini. Everyone soon made their way towards Billy, Trini and me.

"Man, we're getting pounded." Zack stated.

"Yeah. Everybody back to the Command Center to regroup." Jason stated. Zack grabbed my hand and we teleported to the Command Center. When we were there, Zack let go of my head just as Jason started talking. "Zordon, we haven't had this much trouble with putties before."

"Yeah man, what is the deal with those clay heads?" Zack asked.

"They aren't ordinary putties, Power Rangers. They are Rita's new super putties. Behold the viewing globe." We all turn around and stared at the viewing globe. "They are made from the Super putties she bind together and are nearly indestructible." Zordon informed us.

"Uh oh. Super putties are attacking a factory." Alpha stated.

"Jason. Tommy. I'm sending you two on a quest to get the weapons needed to defeat the new menace."

"What about us?" Kim asked.

"The rest of you must keep the super putties as bay."

"Right." Trini and Kim said in unison. Jason turned to the others.

"Hold off those super putties as long as you can." Jason stated.

"You got it." Trini stated.

"Alright. It's Morphin' Time." Zack stated. "Mastodon."

"Saber-toothed Tiger."

"Triceratops."

"Pterodactyl." They teleported to the factory.

"Only by working together will you be able to succeed in your mission. The w ay is treacherous. Use this map and may the power protect you." Jason and Tommy were both given half of the map.

"We'll get those weapons." Tommy stated. Tommy and Jason left.

* * *

Alpha and I watched them on the viewing globe. Things seemed ok, but they were still arguing.

"Good. They are nearly there." Zordon stated.

"Putting those two together was a bad idea." Alpha stated. I nodded agreeing with Alpha.

"Yeah…" I trailed off slowly.

"No Alpha. I had to give Jason and Tommy this test so that they would learn the value of working together."

"I hope that works…they defiantly need it." I stated.

"I just hope the other Power Rangers can hold on." Alpha stated. I nodded.

"They are strong. They can do it." I stated. We continued to watch the viewing globe. Tommy and Jason learned the value of working together and retrieved the weapons and the Power Rangers defeated the super putties.

* * *

Saturday finally arrived. Trini, Kim and I were sitting at the Youth Center getting prepared for the Ninja Finals to start. Zack and Billy enter with Tommy and Jason.

"Alright guys. Now remember. Concentrate. We can do this man. We can do this. You just got to work together." Zack was giving them a pep talk. Bulk and Skull walk pass them.

"Hi losers." Bulk said.

"Yeah, losers."

"Ah, don't listen to them. Now remember. Team work is the key." Zack said.

"Exactly. You score more points when you operate in unison." Billy stated.

"The asset of martial arts is self control and discipline. Right?" Trini, Kim and I walk over to them.

"Hey guys, are you ready?" Trini asked.

"Yeah." Tommy smiled. "We finally learned how to Gung Ho. Right partner?"

"Right." Jason said. The communicator went off. We gathered around Jason.

"Nice work defeating the super putties, Power Rangers." Zordon said.

"Thanks Zordon, but do we have to fight Titanuis again?" Jason asked.

"That was only a test of your teamwork, Jason. Titanius is really a valuable ally and friend."

"Ok. Everybody; they finals are just about to begin." Trini, Kim and I got sit down. "Judges are you ready?" Ernie looked at the Judges. "Good Luck." The match started. Jason was first. He was fighting off the ninja with ease. Jason was amazing. He was dodging all the attacks thrown at him and throwing kicks and punches when he could.

"That's it. Come on!" Tommy was on the sidelines cheering on his partner.

"That's the way to go Jason!" I said with a smile.

"Yes!" Trini smiled and looked at Kim.

"Alright guys, keep it going!"

"Alright." Billy said with a laugh. Bulk and Skull weren't looking to happy.

"Come on...come on." Bulk urged at his ninja.

"Yeah, come on. Come on."

"That's it for this round. Competitors please switch places." The announcer said. Jason looked like he wasn't going to give up and keep fighting, but Tommy handled it.

"Hey, I'll take him. I'll take him." Jason and Tommy switch places and the fight begins. Tommy was doing moves that I haven't seen before. He was amazing. He was fast and swift.

"What's wrong with you?" Bulk said threw his teeth.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you?"

"Yes!" Zack exclaimed. He was proud of the work.

"And that is the end of round two. Post Taps are next." Jason jumped in the ring with the Post Tap. The round began and he started fighting and defending.

"That's it. Come on!" Tommy urged Jason to keep doing his best. The round was quickly over.

"That's it for this round. Seines are next." Tommy jumped in the ring and the match began. Tommy was quick to his feet.

"I knew they could do it." Kim said to Trini.

"See what I mean. GUNG HO!" She cheered.

"Alright guys! Keep it up!" I cheer with them.

"That's it for this round. Now for our last event, doubles combat." Tommy and Jason were now both in the ring, as they worked together to win against Bulk and Skulls ninjas. They moved in sync with each other and the match was finally over. "The judges will make their decision in just a moment." Trini, Kim and I joined Zack and Billy, who were talking to Tommy and Jason.

"Yeah, Congratulations fellas!" Zack said with a smile.

"You guys were awesome!" Kim stated.

"Nice teamwork guys. Way to Gung Ho." Trini smiled. Ernie came over.

"Congratulations you guys." Ernie said handing Jason and Tommy the trophy.

"Yes, we did it partner!" Tommy and Jason gave each other a high five.

"Yeah, we make a good team."

"Skull, water for our warriors." Bulk said.

"Water coming up." Skull grabs the bucket of water and turns. He trips on something and the water hits Bulk. Everyone started laughing. Kim turns to us.

"I brought my mom's camera." Kim said grabbing the camera from where she left it. "Hey Ernie, can you take a picture of us." Kim hands Ernie the camera. We all gather round Jason and Tommy, who are holding the trophy they just won.

"Alright, say Cheese."

"Cheese!" Ernie snapped the picture. "Alright, I will take it a few more times." Ernie snapped the picture again and again and a fourth time. Ernie handed Kim the camera.

"Thanks! I want to get the film developed today." Kim stated. "But I don't have enough pictures to have it a full film."

"Hey Kim, take a picture of me with Emma." Zack said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I laughed. Kim took a picture of Zack and me, then another with Billy and me. When Jason and Tommy got back, Trini, Kim and I two picture together. Then it was Jason's turn and last was Tommy.

"I still have enough film left for another picture." Kim stated. She spotted Ernie. "Hey Ernie. Come here." Ernie walked over to Kim.

"What's up Kimberly?" Ernie asked.

"Stand next to Emma. I have one more picture left on the film and I want to use it up." Ernie stood next to me and Kim snapped the picture. "Thanks Ernie!" Ernie headed back to the bar. "Hey Tommy, I want to go drop this off before the store closes. Want to come with?" Kim asked.

"Sure," Tommy smiled. "See you later!"

"Bye." Kim and Tommy left.

"I'm going to go clean up. I'll be back." Jason stated before he left to go shower. Billy's communicator went off. We looked around and surrounded Billy.

"Billy, I need your help with something." It was Alpha.

"I'll be right there Alpha." Billy stated. "I wonder what that is about. I better get going." Billy left. Zack and I took table near the bar and started talking as we waited for Jason to come back. When it started getting dark, Jason and Zack brought me to Kimberly's house where Kim, Trini and I enjoyed a movie and some popcorn. Right now, I don't care if I ever get back to 2025 or New Tech City. My life as a Power Ranger seemed like nothing compared to what I was living up right now.

* * *

Reviews are nice. So please Review. Just a small little things saying 'Hi' just to know your reading my stories.

Alright its Saturday now...

Emma's time in Angel Grove keeps winding down. Halloween is coming up and Emma has no clue what it's about. Just like everything else she experiences. Is Rita planning something? What is Alpha really up too? Will Zack, Jason, Trini, Billy, Kim and Tommy be able to help Emma get to the Time Traveler in Time and will they be able to help her have some fun before she leaves? Things definetly not be the same.

I also rewrote and reposted chapters 4 and 5. Not much has changed, just a few rewordings just because of the dates and what not.

SIDENOTE: I am also taking requests on Monster Names for my next story. They are well needed and I will be looking foward to them. I am planning out the story line when i am in math and history (and some other classes but mostly those two). I wont revel what the story is yet, your are just going to have to keep reading to find out. {Yes i am evil that way}


	9. Life’s a Masquerade Part 1

I do not own Power rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Mighty Mophin' Power Rangers. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Season 1 Episode 26 _Life's a Masquerade_

* * *

The movie finally finished. We were just about to get some sleep when Kim and Trini's communicator went off. We sat up and looked at each other confused.

"I know it's late, dudettes, but I have something for Emma." It was Alpha. I looked extremely confused. "Teleporting it to you now." We didn't notice anything different, but something was. I felt something on my wrist. I looked down. I had a wrist communicator just like the other rangers.

"Oh wow. Thanks Alpha." I smiled.

"It will be a lot easier to get a hold of you if you are not around the other rangers." Alpha said. "Well…good night." I stated at the wrist communicator.

"Let's get some sleep." Trini stated as she got settled into her sleeping bag.

"Good Night." Kim said as she got settled into her sleeping bag.

"'Night," I lay in my sleeping bag. I feel asleep happy.

* * *

Halloween was slowly approaching. Kim and Trini helped me make a costume, since they already had theirs, on Sunday. With Halloween on Tuesday, things were going pretty smoothly. Rita hasn't attacked with any monsters frequently. Tommy came by Kim's house today about 3. Trini and I left the house to join Jason, Zack and Billy at the park for a relaxing day of basketball. Tommy and Kim were going to join up later. Trini and I reached the park.

"Alright, Jason and I will pick the teams." Zack stated. "We've already picked teams. 2 on 2 match."

"But there are five of us?" Trini stated.

"I'm going to sit and watch. I will join when Tommy and Kim show up." Billy stated.

"Trini, you are with me." Jason said. "Emma, you're with Zack."

"I've never played basketball before." I stated. "Maybe it would be better if I watched and Billy played."

"Man, we took that in consideration. We kind of figured you haven't played before." Zack stated. "This is a Basketball." He held up an orange ball with black stripes. He started to bounce it. "This is dribbling." Zack said as he kept bouncing the ball. "You can't carry it, but you can dribble it across the court, we are standing on the court."

"You can pass the ball to another player on your team." Jason said as Zack tossed him the basketball. "You shot the ball into the basket," Jason pointed to the basketball hoop and the net. "To score points." He tossed the ball to me. "Try it." I caught the ball and started to dribble the ball. I jumped and threw the ball towards the hoop, hoping to make it in, but I missed. "Good try." Jason said, grabbing the basketball. "Try again." I tried again. I was a lot closer to the hoop this time, but I still missed.

"Guys, how about me and Emma sit out and watch you two go at it until Tommy and Kim get here." Trini suggested.

"Sure," Jason said. Trini and I sat down next to Billy on the bench. We watched Zack and Jason go one-on-one.

"So you haven't played any sports before?" Billy asked.

"No." I said shaking my head as I continued to watch the one-on-one match. "I've played some light ball and Frisbee, that's it. Don't usually have time for things like that though."

"That is most unfortunate." Billy said. "Sports are a good way to keep in shape and helps with hand-eye coordination."

"What do you usually do when you aren't fighting evil?" Trini asked.

"Pretty much, practicing weapon combat with my Commander, some extreme combat training, a little bit of school work and schooling with Kat," I stated. "That's about it."

"You know, I think I might have a fiction book you might like." Trini stated. "I have a second copy, got a new one for my birthday. I'll bring it by." I smiled.

"Thanks." I continued to watch Zack and Jason playing basketball. Jason and Zack cam over after a while and took a drink from their water bottles.

"Ok. Come on Emma, we are going to teach you how to play basketball." Jason stated. I smiled.

"Ok, but take it easy on me. I'm new at this." I stated.

"Come on." Zack laughed. I got up and followed Jason and Zack onto the court. Zack stood behind me and help me practice my free-throws, often fixing my position. Jason stood at the net, tossing the ball back to me after I threw it. It took me what seemed like hours until I made my first basket.

"Oh my goodness, I did it!" I screamed with joy. Jason smiled as he grabbed the ball. Zack patted my back. Jason tossed me the ball, I continued to shoot baskets. Tommy and Kim arrived.

"Wow Emma, you're good." Tommy stated. I blushed and smiled.

"Thanks Tommy. Jason and Zack didn't give up on me. They've been teaching me." I explained.

"Ok, now let's play some ball." Jason said.

"Alright!" We all said.

"Emma, Tommy and Kim will be on my team." Zack said.

"Billy and Trini will be on my team." Jason said. We started playing.

* * *

We played basketball until it was it started getting late. We decided that we played long enough and we went our separate ways. Monday, I did the same thing I did before. I went to the Juice Bar and helped Ernie out with whatever needed to be done. When school got out, Kim, Tommy, Jason, Billy, Trini and Zack joined me at the Juice Bar, where a lot of Halloween work was slowly taking place. Trini, Kim and I left earlier to get my costume finished for the Halloween Party.

Tuesday finally arrived. It was my last full day in Angel Grove. I helped Ernie with getting the decorations out so that we could start decorating. Ernie was also getting food ready. I did some extra cleaning and started to get things ready. Many of the teens that come to the Juice Bar are helping out. I was getting started. The Halloween Party was that night. There was defiantly a lot to do. I didn't get much done when Kim, Billy, Zack, Tommy, Jason and Trini arrived, shortly after a few other students.

"Alright, let's get to work." Kim said. I entered with a list of things to do. "Hey Emma."

"Oh hey guys." I smiled. "I have a list of things that need to get done. We need to finish painting, hang up streamers, tinsel, set up tables, put things into place, hang up the balloons; that I personally blew up today, and much more and we don't have a lot of time."

"Well then," Jason said grabbing a roll of pink streamers. "Let's get to work." Tommy, Trini and Billy went to go set up a few things and move things around, Zack went to help Jason, Kim went to start painting, and I went to finish painting what I was painting. Bulk and Skull were casually standing around when Ernie entered.

"Come on. Let's get a move on kids. We have a lot of work to do to get ready for the costume party." Ernie said as he continued to walk. Bulk looked at Skull.

"Work? We're out of here." Bulk said and they started to leave, but Kim, who was painting something while on a ladder, stopped them.

"Hey guys, nice costumes." Kim stated sarcastically. Bulk and Skull turn around; Skull smiling thinking it was a real complement. "Looks like you put a lot of thought into it." Ernie spots Bulk and Skull trying to leave.

"Yo, you two, string these up." Ernie said, tossing gold tinsel to Bulk and Skull.

"Thanks a lot." Bulk said. Kim smiles and turns to continue painting while Bulk and Skull walk away. Jason is standing on a ladder, hanging streamers from the ceiling, while Zack holds the roll of streamers. Angela, a girl that Zack has a crush on, walks by. Zack spots her.

"Yo, Angela, can I be of some assistance." Zack asked as he follows Angela while still holding streamer roll. Jason chuckles.

"Yo Zack." Jason said, lifting the streamer lightly. Tommy walks over to Kim.

"Hey, you need some help?" Tommy asked Kim.

"Sure let me get you a brush." Kim says as she gets off ladder. Tommy and Kim walk away. Bulk and Skull were over by the door hanging up the gold tinsel, or trying to. I helped Ernie move a table in.

"Emma, can you go get the tablecloth that is in the back?" Ernie asked.

"Yeah sure." I said as I headed over to the bar to grab the tablecloth.

"Stupid Stapler." Skull said as he fiddled around with it. Bulk was pulling on the tinsel, which seemed to be stuck.

"What is wrong with this thing?" Bulk said as he continued to pull the tinsel. He pulls the tinsel hard enough where the chairs that were on top of the tinsel, fell over knocking of the broom which hit the ladder, which made the paint go flying from its stand and landing on Bulks head. I spotted next to the ladder Jason was on. Trini, Jason, Billy, Tommy, Kim and I started laughing. Skull started to laugh as well.

"Hey Bulk, you look like a ghost." Skull said just as Bulk took the bucket off of his head.

"Now that's a scary thought." Trini said to Billy, Tommy and Kim. We continued to laugh. Bulk started to grumble and Skull looked around nervously. I brought the tablecloth over to Ernie and we placed it on the table.

* * *

Soon everything was ready. Trini, Kim and I went to Kim's house to get our costumes on. Jason, Zack, Billy and Tommy went to their houses. We all met up in Billy's garage. Kim was a princess in pink, Billy was a detective, Jason was an archer, Trini was from and Indian tribe and Zack was King Tut, whoever that is, I think I remember Kat saying something about him, but I don't remember.

"Hey Emma, nice costume." Zack said.

"Thanks, Kim and Trini thought of it." I stated with a smile.

"This is going to be a morph a namable party." Kim said as we all joined up.

"Yo Billy boy, you look just like that Sherlock Holmes dude." Zack said, obviously excited for this party.

"Thank you King Tut." Billy said.

"Who's Sherlock Holmes?" I asked oddly confused.

"He was a detective." Zack stated.

"Oh...ok."

"You know, I wonder who will win first prize." Trini wondered.

"Hey, who else." Zack chuckled.

"Hey, where's Tommy?" Kim asked.

"Oh, his costume isn't finished yet. He said he'd catch up with us later." Jason said.

"Hey, come on, let's go to the party." Zack said.

"Yeah."

* * *

We headed back to the Juice Bar. Zack and Jason were by the snack table. Zack was dancing, showing off his moves to Angela. I was with Trini and Kim next to the punch bowl.

"Yo Angela, wanna dance?" Zack asked Angela as he continued dancing.

"Go back to your tomb Tut." Angela said before walking away in disgust. Jason moves closer to Zack.

"Man, not even the King is good enough for that girl." Zack said. Jason and Zack do some type of hand clap handshake. Bulk and Skull enter laughing.

"Good idea coming to the party as punks, Bulk." Skull said.

"Yeah..." Bulk said.

"I vant to suck your blood."

"Pass." I said with a smile.

"I'll take a pass Ernie." Kim said.

"How'd you know it was me?" Kim, Trini and I laugh. Ernie smiles and walks away. Alpha enters the Juice Bar. Billy spots him first, but Trini spotted him not long afterward. She taps Kim and me on the shoulder and points towards the door. We turn around and were in shock.

"Alpha, what are you doing here?" Billy asked

"Well, I wanted to party with you guys and I thought this would be the perfect opportunity."

"Well, you do have a splendid costume."

"What costume?" Alpha walked onto the dance floor and Billy followed him. A Frankenstein enters. He looks around and walks away. Ernie spots him.

"Now that's a costume." Ernie said to himself.

* * *

Everyone was enjoying themselves, especially Alpha.

"So Cute." A girl said as she rubbed her hand on Alpha's armor.

"I just love the way you talk." Another girl said.

"What a great Costume." A third girl said.

"Yeah, pretty cool, huh." Alpha said slowly. Zack was in disbelief.

"Man, it's just not fair. I mean, Alpha comes to the party and the girls are all over him." Zack said to Jason. Jason nudges Zack and points to the Frankenstein.

"Hey Zack," He said just as Billy joined them. Zack looked at the Frankenstein.

"Whoo, I don't know, but he is going to ace the first price for sure." Zack said.

"I'll have to search for more clues but could that Frankenstein be Tommy?" Billy said as he walks towards the Frankenstein. Two boys walk up to Trini and Kim.

"Wanna dance?" They asked them.

"Sure." Kim and Trini said in unison. I make my way over to Jason and Zack. Frankenstein tried to "hug" Trini and Kim, but missed. Bulk and Skull started getting into the groove of the music and starts to dance. Frankenstein tries to "hug" Jason and Zack, but a girl goes up to him.

"Come on Frankie, they are playing our song!" The girl said just as he dragged him out onto the dance floor. Jason, Zack and I laughed.

"Emma, wanna dance with the Zack man?" Zack asked.

"Sure, why not." Zack and I started dance. It was actually quite fun. Not long after we started dancing, Frankenstein picked up the girl he was dancing with and threw her at Bulk and Skull. Zack and I stopped dancing and looked at each other oddly confused. We looked back at Jason to see if he saw what we just saw. He did and he was just as confused. Trini looks at Zack confused.

"Get 'em." Bulk said to Skull. Skull takes a toy gun and shots Frankenstein with a plastic bullet. Frankenstein takes it off and Skull laughs. Frankenstein gets mad. A girl screams Skull and Bulk freak.

"Gimme that." Bulk said, taking the fake gun from Skull. Frankenstein attacks Skull while Bulk tries adding another bullet. Frankenstein picks Skull up then throws Skull at Bulk. "Some people just can't take a joke." Bulk and Skull run away. Frankenstein follows them. Jason, Zack and I were still confused. Zack and I continued to dance.

* * *

Billy followed Frankenstein, Bulk and Skull outside. Outside, Skull and Bulk split, but Frankenstein goes straight instead of going after them. Bill continues to follow Frankenstein to a cave. Frankenstein enters the cave and Billy follows. Inside the cave, Putties were making even more putties with Squatt, Baboo and Finster helping.

"Hurry up. Your evilness will be here any second." Baboo, a black type monkey, said just as Rita enters.

"Where's my super putties?" Rita asked.

"See, now she's angry." Baboo said.

"You know what to do." Rita stated.

"Yes, your highness, were almost done." Finster said.

"Good, now those power rangers are done for and soon it will be to-da-lo." Rita laughed. Billy continued through the cave and trips a silent alarm. Rita smiles and turns to Frankenstein. "Hey, you can take care of one of those brats right now." Frankenstein leaves. Billy and Frankenstein almost run into each other and Frankenstein starts to attack Billy. He dodges.

"My detective reasoning tells me you're not Tommy." Billy said as Frankenstein continues to attack Billy. Billy hits the cave wall. "It's time for molecular transmutation. Triceratops." He transforms into the Blue Ranger and continues to fight.

* * *

Reviews are nice. So please Review. Just a small little things saying 'Hi' just to know your reading my stories.

_Sorry for the late postings. Im really busy with college and what not. I had a paper due in my english class on Wednesday and I had a test on Tuesday in Stress and Wellness. I failed the test (oh well, it was the first one and I guessed on all the answers.) and the printers weren't working in my school and couldn't get my paper printed and my teacher wouldn't accept it. (grr) However, i am slowly getting this story going. Im working on finding a job for the summer and now i am helping my cousin with something on Monday and will be missing classes, meaning that I have a lot of stuff i need to get done before then. Keep on reading and keep on reviewing!_

Rita is defiently up to something. Last Day in Angel Grove and it is ruined by Rita. Can the Rangers defeat Rita's Frankenstein Monster? Will Emma get back to her own time? Keep reading and you will find out.

SIDENOTE: I am also taking requests on Monster Names for my next story. They are well needed and I will be looking foward to them. I am planning out the story line when i am in math and history (and some other classes but mostly those two). I wont revel what the story is yet, your are just going to have to keep reading to find out. {Yes i am evil that way}


	10. Life’s a Masquerade Part 2

I do not own Power rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Mighty Mophin' Power Rangers. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Season 1 Episode 26 _Life's a Masquerade_

* * *

Meanwhile at the youth center. Ground started shaking, because of Rita. I grabbed a hold of Zack, who was closer to me. Kim, Trini and Jason were next to us as well. Ernie walked by just as Billy entered.

"What just happened?" I asked still in shock.

"Just settle down, everyone. It's just a small earthquake. Just relax." Ernie said.

"We have a major situation." Billy said. I wasn't use to earthquakes.

"No kidding. We just had an earthquake." Kim stated.

"No. It's Rita and that Frankenstein is one of her goons." Billy explained.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Explains a lot." I said.

"Maybe, Zordon can explain some of this. We'll have to find Tommy and Teleport to the command center." Jason stated looking at all of us.

"Right." Trini agreed.

"But Tommy hasn't shown up yet." Zack said. We look around.

"We'll have to go without him." Jason said.

"Come on, let's go." Trini stated and we teleported to the command center.

"Zordon, what's going on?" Jason asked Zordon.

"Power Rangers, Rita plans to use her Frankenstein monster to destroy you. Then conquer the earth with the army of super putties she created." Zordon explained.

"Super Putties?" Trini asked confused.

"Yes, a new form of putties that are nearly indestructible." Zordon said. I glanced over at Alpha and noticed that Alpha's head was spinning around in circles for unknown reasons.

"Indestructible? Man..." Zack said shaking his head.

"You guys, let's try and contact Tommy." Kim stated. Jason nodded.

"Tommy. Come in." Jason said into his communicator. Nothing.

"He is not online. I will try to locate his signal." Alpha said and he got to work.

* * *

Tommy arrived at the Juice Bar, but is attacked outside by Putties.

"Man, I don't need these party crashers." Tommy says as he fights them off.

* * *

"There is not a moment to Spare, Rita's monster is on the loose and it's up to you to stop him. Good Luck Rangers. And Let the Power Protect you." Zordon said.

"Good Luck guys." I said.

"It's Morphin' time."

"Mastodon."

"Pterodactyl."

"Triceratops."

"Saber-toothed Tiger."

"Tyrannosaurus."

"We'll contact Tommy, if it means, I have to go tell him personally." I stated. They leave and go into action. I watch the battle and after awhile of fighting, Rita makes the Frankenstein grow. The Rangers call for their Zords. They fight the monster with the Megazord, but it is definitely not going so well.

* * *

Tommy is still fighting off Putties in front of the Youth Center. Finally Putties disappear

"Tommy, Come in."

"I read you Zordon."

"Tommy, you're fellow power rangers are in trouble. You must join them immediately."

"Right. I'm out of here. Dragonzord."

* * *

I continued to watch the battle from the viewing globe and the Rangers are still getting beat by the Frankenstein monster in their Megazord. Tommy finally arrives and he called on the Dragonzord. They continue fighting and the two Zords become one. Together, they defeat Rita's monster, giving her yet, another headache and we got to go back to the party.

"Well, Rita finally got what was coming to her." Jason said. We laughed.

"And we sure sent that Frankenstein monster back to the lab." Zack said.

"It's where he belonged." I smiled.

"Hey, looks like we got back just in time to see who won the costume contest." Said Kim, excitedly.

"Awesome. We can see who won." I smiled. Tommy joined us.

"Hey Tommy, where's your costume?" Trini asked him.

"Oh I got it right here." Tommy says as he pats duffle bag. "I got to change. Hold on." Tommy leaves to get into his costume.

"By the way, whatever happened to Alpha?" Bill asked the others.

"Looks, like he's got his hands full, so to speak." Zack laughed as he pointed slightly towards the corner where Alpha was surrounded by two girls.

"You bet I do." Alpha laughed slightly. We walked over to join him.

"Cool Alpha, you are a hit." Kim said.

"They like me." Alpha said.

"What's not to like." I smiled.

"Oh yeah, what's to like? You tin-can. Who are you anyway?" Bulk asked. A Frankenstein appears. We turned around turn and group together, ready to fight. Bulk and Skull look up. Tommy take of the Frankenstein head and laughs. We relaxed.

"That Frankenstein gave some ideas for the final touches on my costume. Well, what do you think?" Tommy asked.

"Quite Believable Tommy." Billy said.

"Really Believable." I said. "You look like the real deal."

"You look great in gray." Kim pointed out.

"Ok everybody, time to announce the winner of the costume contest and the blue ribbon goes too...whoever you are." Ernie said, giving the ribbon to Alpha.

"You're kidding right?" Bulk was angry.

"Who's the mystery winner?" A girl asked.

"Yeah, I liked to find out myself. Skull, give me a can opener." Bulk said. Skull lifts up pocket of jacket and hands Bulk can opener.

"Can opener."

"This is one mystery that will have to remain unsolved. Sorry ladies." Alpha said quickly.

"See ya Alpha." Trini said. Bulk, Skull and three girls follow Alpha out. Jason, Tommy, Kim, Trini, Billy, Zack and I laugh as we watch them leave.

"Alright." Kim said with a smile as she turned around and faced me. "It's gift time." I looked confused, and I was the only one. "Wait just one sec." Kim told me. She left and went to grab something from behind the bar. It was a bag. "We thought we see that you left with something to remember us by." She took out what looked like an album and handed it to me. I sat down at the nearest table and opened it up. Inside was the pictures of everyone and me. The pictures that Ernie took on Saturday.

"Thanks guys, you didn't have to." I said still looking at the pictures in front of me.

"There's more." Kim said. She handed the bag to me. I looked inside. I pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside were a few chapter books. I looked inside the bag and I pulled out one last thing. It was a jacket. A jean jacket. I was nearly in tears.

"You guys didn't have to." I said, putting everything back in the bag. "Just being with you guys was memorable."

"Hey guys, let's enjoy the rest of the costume party before it's over." Zack said. Kim took the bag and put it back to where she got it. We went to the dance floor and started dancing. It was time to go. It was my last night in Angel Grove and I was starting to get depressed, even the Rangers could tell I didn't want to leave. Who would want to after having the best week of their life? Kim and I went back to her house and got ready for bed.

* * *

OK so beggers can't be choosers. So if you want to review, go ahead, if not. Oh well. Your choice. Can't force you to do something you don't wanna do.

_Sorry for the late postings. Im really busy with college and what not. I had a paper due in my english class on Wednesday and I had a test on Tuesday in Stress and Wellness. I failed the test (oh well, it was the first one and I guessed on all the answers.) and the printers weren't working in my school and couldn't get my paper printed and my teacher wouldn't accept it. (grr) However, i am slowly getting this story going. Im working on finding a job for the summer and now i am helping my cousin with something on Monday and will be missing classes, meaning that I have a lot of stuff i need to get done before then. Keep on reading and keep on reviewing!_

Tomorrow Leaves and heads back to 2025 New Tech City. Or will she? Find out next.

And if you haven't seen MMPR, Rita almost always says "Those Rangers give me such a headache" or "I've got such a headache."

SIDENOTE: I am also taking requests on Monster Names for my next story. They are well needed and I will be looking foward to them. I am planning out the story line when i am in math and history (and some other classes but mostly those two). I wont revel what the story is yet, your are just going to have to keep reading to find out. {Yes i am evil that way}


	11. Traveling Back

I do not own Power rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Mighty Mophin' Power Rangers. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

The following morning I got up with Kim and got dressed. I wanted to see the rangers before they headed off to school. They stopped by to pick up Kim.

"Bye guys." I said slowly.

"Hey, we'll see you after school at the Juice Bar as always." Zack said, resting his hand on my back. I smiled slight. "This isn't the last time you will see us."

"Alright, see ya." They left. I entered the house and ate some cereal. I watched some TV; I had no clue what I was watching, while I ate. After I was finished eating, I cleaned up my dishes and shut the TV off. It was getting close for me to leave and head over to the Juice Bar. I put on the jean jacket I was given and grabbed the rest of my stuff. I left and headed to the Juice Bar. I entered the still decorated Juice Bar and set my stuff down near the bar. I sat down. Ernie came into few. He was in the back.

"Heard you were leaving today," He said, wiping his hands on a towel. I nodded slowly. "Excited?" I shook my head. "I got you something."

"You didn't have to, Ernie." I said quickly. He handed me a chapter book. I looked down.

"Tommy said you liked to read, but didn't have many books. So I thought you might like this." I took the book and smiled.

"Thanks Ernie." I said with a smile. "For the book, for letting me come here while Tommy was in school, for everything. You are the best." I put the book in my bag

"Let's get this place cleaned up." Ernie said. I smiled. He turned the radio on and we danced and cleaned the place up. Why did I have to leave? I was having way too much fun. When we finished cleaning the Juice Bar and putting everything away, Ernie had me take out the trash while he made us something to eat. I took the trash outback. I wasn't attacked this time. I entered and we ate the sandwiches and drank our sodas. My time was slowly coming to an end. Soon, Jason, Zack, Tommy, Kim, Trini and Billy were at the Juice Bar.

"Hey Emma, ready to go?" Tommy asked. "We've got to get you to the airport." I sighed, but nodded. I guess it was time to face the music."

"Bye Ernie." I said as I grabbed my bag. "Thanks again." Ernie waved and the seven of us left the Juice Bar and waited until we were out of sight to teleport to the Command Center.

"Zordon, has the Time Traveler surface yet?" Jason asked.

"No, but I have a feeling it won't be long." Zordon said. "The Time Traveler and Emily would arrive shortly a week ago in the park."

"I guess this is it." I said sadly. I went to take my wrist communicator off.

"Keep it." Alpha said. I smiled.

"Thanks Alpha." I turned to face the others. "I owe you guys a lot." I said slowly. "You took me in as one of your friends and you have left a huge impact on me. I will never forget you." I wiped away the tears. "Kim, Trini, you gave me some of your old clothes to wear and bonded with me. I felt as if I could tell you anything and everything." I looked at Billy. "Billy, you are a great guy and a great Ranger. You will go far in life. I know it. Don't change and always try your hardest. One thing that you taught me that I will never forget is that I should never give up." I looked at Jason and Zack. "Jason, Zack, not only did you help me with my karate moves, but you taught me basketball and were extremely patient with me." Lastly, I looked at Tommy. "Tommy, you also help me with my karate, but you also got me involved with some other things, like helping you remake Kim's model float." I smiled. "Thanks." Kim hugged me, Trini followed suit, then Billy, Tommy, Jason and lastly Zack.

"Rangers, the Time Traveler is in the park. Hurry." Zordon said.

"Right."

"Bye Alpha. Bye Zordon." I said before we teleported out of there.

"I'm going to miss, Emma." Alpha said.

At the park, the Time Traveler seemed to be waiting for me, so it seemed. We arrived at the park.

"So, white Ranger. Looks like you are ready for another joy ride." The Time Traveler said.

"No joy rides, Traveler." I figured saying Time Traveler all the time was getting breathtaking. The Time Traveler brought his hand up to the clock on his chest, which indicated that it was time to go. "Bye guys." I said quickly as I ran towards the Time Traveler. We were gone. The Rangers left and headed back to the Juice Bar.

* * *

OK short I know, but another chapter is on the way!

If you want to review, go ahead, if not. Oh well. Your choice. Can't force you to do something you don't wanna do.

Will Emma head back to 2025? If not, where will she end up next?

SIDENOTE: I am also taking requests on Monster Names for my next story. They are well needed and I will be looking foward to them. I am planning out the story line when i am in math and history (and some other classes but mostly those two). I wont revel what the story is yet, your are just going to have to keep reading to find out. {Yes i am evil that way}


	12. Angel Grove Welcomes You

I do not own Power rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Mighty Mophin' Power Rangers. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

I landed on the ground with a big thump. I groaned and got to my feet, wiping the grass off my pants. Something wasn't right, but was familiar. I wasn't back in New Tech City. No, I was actually back in Angel Grove. Now what? Where was I going to go?

"Ernie's Juice Bar!" I exclaimed. I was about to leave when I was surrounded by putties. "I do not have time for this." I started to fight them off, but they were way too tough. I grabbed my morpher, looked around and saw no one. "SPD EMERGENCY." I morphed. I continued to fight them off. Finally, they disappeared. I looked around and demorphed. I ran to the Juice Bar. I entered the Juice Bar. I looked around and spotted Ernie. I smiled and ran over to him. "Hey Ernie!" I said out of breath, sitting down at the bar. Ernie looked up.

"Hey Emma, wasn't expecting to see you here again." Ernie said.

_I have to think of a lie._

"There are some problems at home, so I am staying with Tommy again." I paused. "He doesn't know I am here, I just arrived. It was sudden." I paused again. "Have you seen him?"

"Not yet, but they should be here soon." Ernie said. "You look tired; I'll get you something to drink."

"Thanks Ernie." Ernie got me a soda and I started drinking it. It was refreshing after what happened earlier. I turned, with my drink in hand, to spot Trini and Billy enter the Juice Bar together. I set my drink down and walked over to them. "Trini, Billy." They turned at the sound of their name.

"Emma, is that you?" Billy asked, adjusting his glasses. I nodded.

"What year is it?"

"1994," Trini was simple.

"Ok...so it's been a year. Time Traveler didn't take me too far." I sighed. "Where are the others?"

"They should be here shortly." Trini stated just as Jason and Zack entered. "Hey guys, look who's here for another visit." I waved.

"I thought you went home?" Jason whispered.

"I thought so too, but I guess not." I sighed. "Here for another week." I walked up the bar and grabbed my soda and joined the four of them at a table. "Time traveling is exhausting." Jason, Zack, Trini and Billy laughed.

"Man, it's great to see you again." Zack said giving me a slight hug. I smiled. Tommy and Kim were the last to arrive. They joined us. I wasn't spotted until I stood up and turned around. They were just as surprised.

"Hey guys!" I smiled. "Surprise!"

"When? How?" Tommy was speechless.

"Today and same way." I smiled. Kim was extremely happy. She gave me a hug and then Tommy gave me a hug and whispered in my ear.

"What the excuse this time?" He asked simply.

"Issues at home," I told him. Tommy was now wearing white instead of his usual green. Jason stood up and he and Tommy went to go work out.

"Guys, you wouldn't believe what we saw." A girl in yellow said joining us at the table; she was followed by two guys, one in black and one in red. Tommy and Jason looked confused and joined us at the table.

"Who are you?" The guy in black asked me.

"This would be Emma." Tommy said. "Emma, these are our friends, Rocky, Adam and Aisha." Tommy pointing in the order of red, black and yellow.

"Hi." I said simply.

"Well, tell us, what did you see?" Billy asked them.

"We saw," Aisha paused and leaned in closer. "A unknown white ranger fighting off putties," I scratched the back of my neck and took a drink from my soda, as I noticed that Billy's, Tommy's, Jason's, Zack's, Kim's and Trini's eyes were on me.

"You didn't..." Tommy said to me. I sunk lower into my chair. Aisha, Adam and Rocky were confused and looked at Tommy.

"I had no choice..." I said slowly. "Putties, they were worst then before."

"What's going on?" Rocky asked slowly.

"We will tell you, just not here." Trini smiled. "It is another little secret that you have to keep for us." She added quietly. Aisha, Rocky and Adam nodded. Tommy and Jason looked at me.

"Emma, you have to promise me, never to morph again until your back in your own time." Tommy whispered quietly. "Promise me."

"Promise both of us." Jason said.

"Alright, I promise I will never do it again." I said before I finished my soda.

"Come on," Kim said. "Let's head to my place and drop your stuff off." I nodded.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Adam, Aisha, Rocky; you better go with them. They will explain everything." Jason said. The three of them nodded. "Meet us at the park in an hour."

"I will assist you." Billy stated. Tommy and Jason went back to practicing. Zack joined them this time.

* * *

Trini, Kim, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Billy and I walked to Kim's house. As we walked, Kim, Trini, Billy and I explained my situation to Aisha, Adam and Rocky. They seemed to understand how important it was to keep my secret. I also learned that Aisha, Rocky and Adam knew that Tommy, Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini and Kim were Power Rangers. I also learned what happened in the last year.

"So Rita isn't attacking Earth anymore, it's Lord Zedd?" I asked for the fifth time, trying to understand everything.

"Yes and Goldar still works for him." Billy explained. "The putties are harder to defeat, but you get use to them." I nodded.

"Got it." I said. "What happened to Tommy's green power? You mentioned something about him getting white ranger powers?"

"Tommy's green ranger powers were temporary after Rita tried taking them away from him and Zordon transferred some of his energy to him."

"I remember reading something about that. Rita said that the green ranger power was hers and tried to take them back by using a candle that he had touched when he was evil. He had no choice to give the coin to Jason to stop Rita from getting the Power, since Jason couldn't retrieve the candle from the Dark Dimension. When Rita took all the parents, you guys had to give up your power coins for your parents." By this time we were already at Kim's house. "That didn't work, but then Jason remembered he had the Dragon power Coin and gave it to Tommy. Zordon used some of his power to regenerate the Dragon power Coin and he became the Green Ranger." I set my stuff down in Kim's room. "Then his powers were temporary. Then there was something about brainwashing and the Dragon Dagger. Tommy retrieved the Dragon Dagger, got the power coins and together you guys saved your parents. After Rita was taken down by Lord Zedd, he figures that he needs to destroy the Green Ranger for good. He used a green crystal of some type to steal the Green Ranger powers. At the same time, the crystal powered up Dark Rangers. Tommy destroyed the crystal and something happened after that."

"Wait...you read all that?" Rocky asked. I nodded.

"What else do you know?" Aisha asked.

"I can't keep talking. One, can't say anything about anything you guys don't know about and two, I don't know anything else. I fell asleep after awhile." I was actually surprised I remembered reading that. I was surprised that I even remembered that at all.

"You fell asleep?" Kim asked; giving me this look that was trying to say, _how dare you. _I nodded slowly.

"But in my defense, it was late and I was tired." I stated. "We had just got done with a battle before hand and I was tired."

"I'm just joking with you." Kim said with a smile. "I understand, history can be boring." I smiled. It was sad to admit, but it was good to be back.

"Ok, so what are we going to do this afternoon?" I asked them.

"Well, we could go back to the juice bar." Aisha suggested.

"We can meet the guys at the park." Kim stated.

"Sounds good." I smiled.

"Then let's go." We left Kim's house and headed toward the park where we meet up with the guys. Somehow, I figured they were going to meet up here anyway.

"Man, we thought you guys were going to hog Emma all for yourselves." Zack said jokingly.

"Now why would we do that?" Trini replied.

"Ok, are we just going to stand around and talk all day or are we actually going to do something?" I asked, than I stopped. "Uh…guys…" I said trailing off. They looked at me. "What about Alpha and Zordon? Shouldn't we tell them?"

"She's right," Billy said.

"Let's teleport to the command center." Jason suggested. Tommy turned towards Rocky, Aisha and Adam.

"Sorry guys, we have to go." Tommy said.

"Don't worry, we understand." Aisha said.

"Yeah," Rocky said. "Besides, we should really get finished with our homework if we are going to participate in the triathlon this Friday."

"Alright, bye guys." Kim said. Aisha, Adam and Rocky left while Jason, Tommy, Zack, Billy, Trini, Kim and I teleported to the command center. We arrived at the Command Center. I looked around. Nothing was different.

"Hello Rangers, is there something the matter?" Alpha asked.

"Everything is fine, Alpha." Billy said. "Emma thought it was a good idea to inform you that she is back and so is the Time Traveler."

"Welcome back, Emma." Alpha said.

"Thank you Rangers, for informing us about this." Zordon said. "We knew that the Time Traveler was back due do the major energy source that comes from him."

"Plus we were ready to call you when we found out about the putties, but saw Emma fighting them off." Alpha added

"I already promised Jason and Tommy that I wouldn't morph until I was back in 2025." I stated.

"Emily, you must continue being a regular citizen." Zordon said. I nodded.

"We should get going." Tommy said. Jason and the others nodded.

"See you later." I said before we teleported out of the command center and back to the park.

* * *

OK short I know, but another chapter is on the way!

Sorry for such a late post...road block...working on more chapters as we speak...actually after i post this im going to class...but thats not the point. Anyway. Sorry again for the late post. And they might be getting posted not as soon as i want them...Its the last month of classes. I have a research paper, a take home final, a couple of things i have to type up for a class, a test or 2 and getting the dialog for the episodes of the Power Rangers im using is not easy....so yeah...it wont be as long as a wait though...i hope.

If you want to review, go ahead, if not. Oh well. Your choice. Can't force you to do something you don't wanna do.

Emma is back in Angel Grove but this time 1994. Whats going to happen while she is there?

SIDENOTE: I am also taking requests on Monster Names for my next story. They are well needed and I will be looking foward to them. I am planning out the story line when i am in math and history (and some other classes but mostly those two). I wont revel what the story is yet, your are just going to have to keep reading to find out. {Yes i am evil that way}


	13. Zedd Waves

I do not own Power rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Mighty Mophin' Power Rangers. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Season 2 Episode 26 _Zedd Waves_

* * *

I decided to sit back and watched Tommy, Jason, Zack, Billy, Kim and Trini play basketball. I was actually really tired. Who knew that time traveling a year would be so exhausting. I was yawning before supper. Kim and I finally went back to her place and ate. I forced myself to stay up until nine and I finally crashed. The following day, about 10, I went to the Juice Bar. Ernie told Tommy, after I left yesterday afternoon, that I could spend the mornings with him. I helped Ernie clean and we talked for awhile, some of the stuff he asked I had to make up answers for. He believes I'm 14 now, even though my birthday is nowhere close to November. Finally 3 o'clock came around and Tommy, Kim, Jason, Billy, Trini and Zack arrived. There wasn't much for us to do today, since it was raining outside. Kim practiced her Gymnastics for a bit while Tommy and Jason sparred. Zack was doing some hip-hop karate. After awhile, we all went to Kim's house and watched a movie. Today was not a productive day. The following day, after school, Kim came to the youth center alone.

"Where are the others?" I asked when I spotted Kim.

"Jason, Trini and Zack are scuba diving and Billy and Tommy are with Aisha, Adam and Rocky at the Triathlon. We're going to meet up with Billy and Tommy." Kim explained. I nodded.

"Alright, sounds like fun." I jumped off the chair and Kim and I left the youth center. We headed towards the beach.

"In A few moments, we will begin the live broadcast of the first leg of Stone Canyon Triathlon. This grueling competition will begin with swimming then biking and will conclude with running." An announcer said as we arrived at the beach. I spotted Tommy and Billy and we ran over to them just as Aisha, Adam, and Rocky left.

"Hey you guys. I just found out that they will be picking students any day now to represent Angel Grove in the World Teen Peace Conference." Kim said when Billy and Tommy turned around.

"The World Teen Peace Conference is what?" I asked, but no one heard me.

"Wow. Attending that Conference is a prostiegest honor. Who ever goes can do a lot for human kind." Billy stated.

"That explains it." I said slowly.

"Billy, you know what. You're a high honor student; I bet you anything they'd pick you." Kim pointed out with a smile.

"Oh Man, if they pick Billy," Tommy said, looking around. "What's going to happen to the power rangers?"

"What if they do pick you Billy?" Kim asked nervously. They really like being power rangers.

"I don't know. What if they pick you guys?" Billy asked. They look at each other, now unsure. The Triathlon starts. Kim, Tommy, Billy and I cheer for Aisha, Adam and Rocky as we watch the race. Aisha, Adam and Rocky are finally out of the water and getting ready for the bike part of the triathlon. Kim helps Aisha, Tommy helps Adam and Billy helps Rocky and their off again. Our Communicators go off, but we don't hear it.

* * *

Meanwhile at the ocean, Trini, Zack and Jason come out of the water after scuba diving. Their communicators go off.

"Rangers come in." Zordon's voice came from the communicators.

"Guys, we've got trouble. What is it Zordon?"

"Lord Zedd is controlling people's minds in order to take over the world. You must stop him immediately."

"We're on our way." Jason looks at Zack and Trini. "Come one guys. It's morphin' time."

"Mastodon."

"Saber-toothed tiger."

"Tyrannosaurus." They go into battle at the park.

* * *

Billy, Tommy, Kim and I were walking through the park. The next think you know, we were surrounded by putties.

"Terrific." Kim said quickly.

"Oh no!" Tommy said just as the bikers go by, Aisha, Adam and Rocky amongst them. "Spread out!" We start to fight. Aisha, Adam and Rocky join them. "Emma!" Tommy called my name, noticing I was having trouble. "Hit the Z!"

"What!"

"HIT THE Z." Tommy continued fighting. I noticed the Z on the putty and I hit it. The putty was gone.

"Well that was easier than I expected."Once the putties are gone, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Tommy, Kim, Billy and I regroup.

"Saw the putties from the trail." Aisha said.

"Thanks guys. Ah man, this probable messed up your chance to win the triathlon." Tommy said.

"There wasn't any other decision to make." Rocky said just as our Communicators went off.

"Zordon Come in." Tommy said as we surrounded him.

"Rangers. Report to the command center at once." Zordon said.

"We're on our way." Tommy said and then he turned to Aisha, Adam and Rocky. "Bye guys."

"Bye." Kim said.

"Bye." Aisha said before she, Adam and Rocky continued on with their Triathlon. We teleport to Command Center.

"Rangers, Behold the viewing globe." Zordon said. We turned around to face the viewing globe.

"Ok everybody you know the words." Said the Monster.

"Man what's going on?" Tommy said just as Zedd's Monster said "From the top."

"Who is that guy?" Kim asked Zordon.

"That is Beam Caster. His power lies in his baton which enables him to send hypnotic Zedd waves to humans to capture their minds. So far, no one has been able to stop him."

"Where's Jason and Zack?" Tommy asked quickly.

"And Trini." Billy asked.

"Beam Caster has taken control of their minds. To stop him, we need to reverse the Zedd waves." Zordon informed us.

"Oh my gosh, this is terrible." Kim said.

"This isn't good." I said quietly.

"Billy, do you think you could rig a devise that could reverse the monsters Zedd waves? Billy nodded.

"I can try."

"You will have to hurry." We turned around to face Zordon. "The longer we wait, the harder it will become to break Zedd's hold." Alpha and Billy start to work. Tommy paces around. After a while of waiting, we started to get inpatient.

"Is that thing ready yet Billy?" Tommy asked impatiently.

"Affirmative, but I should probably run some test first."

"Look, we just can't wait." Tommy said. Tommy was worried for his fellow rangers, and his friends.

_'I wonder if Sky, Syd, Bridge, and Z are worried about me...'_ I wondered.

"Remember Rangers, you must stay out of Beam Casters Zedd wave or you too will become his puppet."

"It's morphin time. Dragon Zord."

"Triceratops."

"Pterodactyl."

"Good luck guys." I said before they teleported out of the Command Center. I watched the battle from the viewing globe.

* * *

(From the Viewing Globe)

"Rangers don't be strangers." Beam Caster said.

"This devise is going to stop you cold." Billy said, showing the device to the Beam Caster.

"I don't think so!" Beam Caster aimed some Zedd waves at them, but they jump out of the way in time.

"Ah, that was close." Tommy said, getting to his feet.

"Time to check Traffic. Roads are clogged with Powerless rangers." Jason, Trini and Zack head towards Kim and Billy.

"Billy the Machine!" Kim said quickly.

"We've got to grab it." Billy tried to grab it, but misses. "NO STOP!" Billy yelled as the zombie towns' people head towards the machine.

"Everybody back! I'm coming after you mushroom head." Tommy said heading toward the Beam Caster.

"Zack, let go." Kim said as she struggled to get away.

"No they are destroying the devise."

"And now for the weather. Bright and sunny days for lord Zedd and cloudy days for the robotic rangers." Beam Caster casted Zedd waves at Billy and Kim. They are now under Zedd's control.

* * *

"HAIL LORD ZEDD."

"Ayaiyaiyaiyai this is a catastrophe. Everyone is hypnotized except the white ranger."

"We've got to do something." I said, turning away from the viewing globe.

"I'm afraid without the Blue Rangers devise, Lord Zedd may finally have created a monster that the rangers are not able to defeat." I sighed and turned back towards the viewing globe.

* * *

(Viewing Globe)

"I missed one."

"I don't get your station." Tommy said.

"For you, I have an oldie but a goodie. Do you see this red juicy apple, it's delicious and nutritious when you eat it, but deadly if you light its fuse. It's a blast from the past! Hey-hey." The Beam Caster threw an apple bomb.

"Huh? WHOA!" Tommy jumped out of the way but is still inflicted by the blast and lands on his back. He gets up. "Nice try, but your jokes are so old; you're really starting to bore me."

"Well then listener, here's something new for you. A frog shaped bomb." The Beam Caster threw another bomb at Tommy.

"What? Whoa!" Tommy jumps out of the way again. Inflicted by the blast lands on back. He gets up.

"Explosive hits just keep on coming."

"Huh?"

"Listen," The Beam Caster throws what looks like a carrot at Tommy. Tommy jumps out of the way. He lands on his back, rolls over and stands up. "Ok Power Ranger. I checked my playlist and it's time to change your tune. Here are the lyrics." Beam Caster zaps Tommy with Zedd waves.

"Hail Lord Zedd."

"Now it's time for me to take a commercial break."

* * *

"Now he has Tommy." I said, turning away from the viewing globe again. "And the hypnotized citizens are going after Aisha, Rocky and Adam."

"This is so awful. I've got to get those kids out of there. Ayaiyaiyaiyai." Alpha started working as fast as he could and he teleports Aisha, Adam, and Rocky away from Hypnotized citizens and to the Command Center. They are completely confused.

"We're at the command Center. How'd we get here?" Adam asked.

"I brought you here for your own safety. The rangers are under the power of Lord Zedd and soon he will control the entire city."

"There's gotta be something we can do." Aisha said.

"The Blue Ranger created this devise to reverse the Beam Casters frequency. But unfortunately it was destroyed."

"Wait a minute." Aisha started looking at the devise. "The casing is history, but the devise doesn't seem to be that damaged."

"Can you fix it?" Rocky asked his friend.

"I know a little something about broadcast frequency; I spent that last 3 summers working at a radio station."

"Wow that's great, do you think you'll be able to fix it."

"It won't be full strength, but it will broadcast." Aisha said as she worked at the devise.

"If you can repair the devise, you will have saved the rangers as well as the world. But time has become a critical problem. The Devise must be aimed at the source of the frequency malfunction." Aisha finishes the repairs. Rocky and Aisha hold the devise and aiming at the viewing globe. "In other words, the rangers." The frequency waves are hitting the rangers through the viewing globe.

"The beam isn't strong enough." Aisha said.

"I will amplify the beam with brain power." The beam is finally strong enough to free the rangers. "Excellent."

"Yes!"

* * *

"I'm not sure what happened here, but let's get back to the command center." Tommy, Jason, Zack, Trini, Kim and Billy teleport to the Command Center. "Zordon, how did we escape Zedd's brainwash?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Kim asked.

"You have your friends to thank for that, but that will have to wait. Beam Caster has enslaved virtually all of Angel Grove."

"Man, that monster is making me mad." Tommy stated.

"Use the frequency reverser to defeat him." Zordon stated. Rocky puts hand on Billy's shoulder. Billy turns and Rocky hands him the reverser.

"Thanks a lot everybody." Billy said.

"Ok, let's go."

"Let's do it." Trini said.

"Yeah." Kim said. They teleport out of the Command Center.

"Let's get this guy off the air." Tommy told the others.

"The next six callers get to hail lord Zedd."

"Let me at him." Bill used the frequency reverse. Beam Caster blocks the reverser beam.

"Sorry, wrong station." Rangers dodge the reverser beam that Beam Caster aimed at them.

"This monster is giving me a headache. Come on. Let's turn him off. Permanently." Tommy said.

"No you can't stop me Power Rangers. Not while I still have my promotional supply of exploding devises." Beam Caster tosses explosive at Tommy, but Tommy catches it.

"Hot potato time Beam Caster." Tommy throws it back at Beam Caster, who catches it.

"Hey, I don't...wait..." The bomb exploded. "OK I got some bad reception, but hey, I'm static free now. Check this out." Beam Caster throws another explosive. Tommy catches it.

"This has your name on it." Tommy throws it back. Beam Caster caught the bomb.

"Hey, I gave this to you." The bomb exploded. "That's it Power Rangers this is your swan song."

"Let's cancel him now!" Jason said to the others.

"Gonna rock and roll you out of here." Beam Caster said.

"Power Ax."

"Power Bow."

"Power Daggers."

"Power Lance."

"Power Sword."

"POWER RANGERS!" Beam Caster comes towards them. "Fire!" Beam Caster is down for the count.

"Yes! Ha-ha!" Tommy said, as everyone gets together.

"Yeah."

"Yes!"

"Alright."

"Jammin!"

"Everything is ok." Tommy stated. Everyone nods.

* * *

Alpha teleported Aisha, Rocky and Adam back to the Triathlon. I teleported and joined the rest of the rangers. Kim, Billy, Tommy and I went and waited at the finish line for Adam, Rocky and Aisha.

"Great you guys!" Kim said the three of them crossed the finish line.

"Aw man, I feel bad that they couldn't have won." Tommy said to Kim, Billy and me. We walked over to them. "Way to go."

"You alright?" Kim asked Aisha, who nodded.

"Thanks guys." Rocky said.

"You guys did great." Kim said.

"Brilliant." I said with a smile.

"Thanks for being with us at the finish line." Rocky said.

"Hey man you were there for us." Tommy told them.

"You know what, we are really sorry that by helping us we kept you guys from winning." Kim stated.

"Hey, triathlon is about finishing, not winning." Aisha stated.

"Good point." I said.

"Yes!" Kim agreed.

"Besides, helping you guys out was probably the most important thing we've done." Adam told them.

"Alright." Tommy smiled, giving Adam and Rocky high fives and handshakes "Thanks man."

* * *

Don't have much to say. Working on next chapter (or two) hopfully will be able to post soon.

If you want to review, go ahead, if not. Oh well. Your choice. Can't force you to do something you don't wanna do.

Emma is back in Angel Grove but this time 1994. Rangers defeated Beam Caster and Lord Zedd. What will the Rangers face next? Who will go to the World Teen Peace Conference? Will it affect the Power Rangers? Stay Tuned.

SIDENOTE: I am also taking requests on Monster Names for my next story. They are well needed and I will be looking foward to them. I am planning out the story line when i am in math and history (and some other classes but mostly those two). I wont revel what the story is yet, your are just going to have to keep reading to find out. {Yes i am evil that way}


	14. The Journal

I do not own Power rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Mighty Mophin' Power Rangers. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

We celebrated our victory against the Beam Caster with Aisha, Adam and Rocky. Kim had a camera again and was taking pictures. Kim and I got to her house about 9 that night. I was seated on Kim's bed while she dug through her closet looking for something.

"What are you looking for anyway, Kim?" I asked confused.

"I bought something the other day and I haven't used it yet. You might have better use for it then I do." Kim said, still looking.

"Why do you have a hidden stuff dog in your closet?" I asked, noticing the brown dog hidden behind a box. Kim grabbed it and tossed it to me.

"You can have it." Kim said, continuing her search for the unknown object. "It was supposed to be a gift for my cousin, but that never happened. Ah ha! Found it." Kim turned and in her hands was a journal. She handed it to me. "Thought you might want to write about your experiences." I opened the journal and grabbed the pen that came with it. I plopped onto the floor and started writing about last week, or last year. Kim went to get ready for bed and went to make popcorn.

_Oct. 25, 2025/1993 Angel Grove_

_I was feeling down today. Things just didn't seem to be going right for me. Sky, Syd, Z and Bridge tried to apologize this morning, about talking behind my back the night before, but I didn't want them to. I told them they were right about me not being fit to be a SPD Ranger anymore. We were called to the Command Center and were notified that the Time Traveler was attacking the city. The other rangers left before me, but I arrived at the scene and was faced one on one with the Time Traveler while the others dealt with the Troobians. Soon the others were going to fight Time Traveler with me, but before we could deal a massive blow, the Time Traveler reached for the clock on his chest to flee. I wasn't going to let another one get away, so I lunged for him, getting taken back to the year 1993. This is where I met the first set of Power Rangers. Jason, Trini, Billy, Kim, Zack and Tommy were amazing. They let me join their group of friends, and I had a blast. Tommy even pretended to be my cousin. I got a whole new wardrobe and had an extraordinary smoothie, made my Ernie. Bulk and Skull, two teens who think they "rule the school" tried picking a fight with me. I defended myself for awhile, but Jason and Tommy helped finish off the job. Bulk tried to prove that he had Martial Art skills, but he ended up doing a bad job of it and falling. Skull went to help him up, but he ended up falling on top of Bulk. After a while we walked to the park and talked. I asked them what the worst monster they faced was. Zack said the worst monster for him to defeat was the Spider Monster, and I don't blame him. Kim and the other rangers said Pudgy Pig was the worse, apparently the Pig ate their weapons. I'm staying at Kim's house for the week. I can't wait to see what I'm doing tomorrow._

Kim walked in and saw me writing. "Writing already?" I looked up and nodded.

"Adding 1993 in there too. I don't want to forget that." I continued writing while Kim went to get the popcorn and our drinks.

_Oct. 26 1993_

_Today I spent the morning with Jason and Zack, since they didn't have school today, who taught me some Martial Arts skills, since they told Bulk and Skull I had some. Around two that afternoon we met up with Billy and Trini and went to the Juice Bar where Tommy and Kim said they'd be working on Kim's float. However, when we arrived at the Juice Bar, putties, clay made versions of Krybots, were there. They left just as we were about to fight. Kim's float was completely destroyed. Tommy was up to something, but no one asked him what. Zordon, the wise Sage, called the Rangers to the Command Center because Rita, the evil empress, had sent down another monster. I stayed with Alpha and Zordon in the Command Center while the Rangers fought off Spit Flower. After the Rangers Defeated Spit Flower, Tommy asked me and Alpha to help him finish Kim's float. Poor Alpha didn't even know what Pliers were and he got the glue bottle glued to his hand! He's ok though. Trini and Billy came up and joined me at the bar while Jason and Zack sparred. The parade started just as Kim and Tommy arrived. Kim didn't want to watch the parade, but when her float came on view of the TV, she was surprised and shocked. She hugged Tommy and then Bulk and Skull entered. Zack made them run in terror by using a magic trick and making flowers appear. He gave them to me and we finished the parade. Once the parade was over, I practiced with Jason, Zack and Tommy before heading back to Kim's house to sleep._

_Oct. 27 1993_

_The following day I went to the Juice Bar at 10 that morning. Ernie, the owner, said I could spend the mornings with him while the others were in school. I did some sweeping and I took the trash out. When I took the trash out, I was surrounded by four putties. I fought them off, using the moves Jason and Zack taught me. After I fought them off, Alpha came and checked on me, making sure that I wasn't hurt. I started practicing Martial Arts after Ernie left for a second time. I didn't even hear Tommy, Billy, Zack, and Jason entered. I told them about the putties that attacked me earlier. Jason and Tommy were working on getting ready for the Team Ninja finals. Billy and Zack were helping them. I was just watching. Trini and Kim arrived later and then Bulk and Skull arrived with their ninjas. Of course, Bulk got hit by the punching bag. It was hilarious. Trini, Kim and I went for a walk through the park when we were attacked by putties. We couldn't fight them off, so we called Zordon, who called Jason, Tommy, Billy and Zack. They came and even together we couldn't fight them. We went to the Command Center were Tommy and Jason were sent on a mission to retrieve the weapons to defeat the Super Putties. It was on that mission that they learned the true meaning of Team Work. As Trini would say; GUNG HO! (It's Chinese for working together.)_

_Oct. 28th 1993_

_Today was the day of the Team Ninja Finals. Jason and Tommy finally learned what working together really meant. Jason and Tommy won, defeating Bulk and Skull's Ninjas. Of course, they are amazing at what they do. Kim had Ernie take a couple group pictures that I got to be a part of. Zack then wanted Kim to take a picture of me and him. Zack is so hilarious. Then I took more individual pictures with Billy, Trini, Kim, Tommy, Jason and lastly, Ernie. Kim and Tommy left to get the pictures developed. Alpha called Billy for some help. I spent the rest of the afternoon with Trini, Jason and Zack. Afterwards, Jason, Zack and Trini walked me to Kim's where Trini, Kim and I watched a movie. After the movie, Kim and Trini's communicators went off. We were confused. Alpha teleported a wrist communicator to me; it was his way of keeping in touch with me._

_Oct. 29th 1993_

Kim was watching me. "Popcorn?" She asked. I took some popcorn and my soda. "What day are you on?"

"I'm on... the 29th. Last year."

"What did we do that day?" Kim asked me.

"You and Trini helped me make a Halloween Costume. After that you went with Tommy somewhere while Trini and I went with the guys to play some basketball. That's when Jason and Zack taught me how to play. Then when you and Tommy arrived we played 4 against 3." I smiled.

"You remember all that?" Kim asked. I nodded.

"To you, it seems like it was a year ago...however, for me it feels like yesterday... technically it was three days ago for me." I stated. "It sounds weird, I know. It's hard to put into words."

"So pretty much when you left 1993, you were instantly back in Angel Grove, but only a year later?"

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Kim and I continued to eat popcorn and talk. Finally we both decided it was time to get some sleep.

* * *

The following morning, about 9, Kim woke up and took a shower. While I waited, I continued writing in my journal.

_Oct. 29th 1993_

_Kim and Trini helped me make a Halloween Costume today. After that Kim went with Tommy somewhere while Trini and I went with the guys to play some basketball. While I watched Zack and Jason play basketball, I talked with Billy and Trini. After that, Jason and Zack taught me how to play. They were extremely patient. It took me awhile, but I finally made a basket. Then when Kim and Tommy arrived we played 4 against 3. We didn't really keep score, but I did make a couple baskets. We headed back to Kim's and got some sleep._

_Oct. 30th 1993_

_I went back to the Juice Bar at 10 today. I helped Ernie out a lot today by getting things slowly ready for the Costume Party tomorrow. It was a lot of work, but it was getting done. Kim and I left the Juice Bar early so we could finish my Costume for tomorrow. I can't wait._

_Oct. 31st 1993_

_Today was Halloween and my last full day in Angel Grove. Today when I got to the Juice Bar, Ernie was already getting stuff prepared for tonight. We worked until Kim, Tommy, Jason, Zack, Billy and Trini arrived. They helped, along with the other High School students. Finally, everything was ready. Kim and I went back to her house to get ready for the party. Kim was a princess and I was a witch, a good witch. We headed to Billy's garage to meet up with the others. Jason was a Archer, Zack was King Tut, Billy was a detective, and Trini was an Indian girl. Tommy was still getting ready. We headed to the Juice Bar where I danced with Zack. Alpha even showed up. The girls were all over him. There was this Frankenstein, which ended up being a monster, threw this girl and then chased Bulk and Skull. Billy followed him and found out it was one of Rita's goons. Billy told us when he got back. Everyone thought that the ground shaking was just an earthquake, but Billy told us it was Rita and that Frankenstein monster. The rangers took care of Rita and the Frankenstein. We were able to enjoy the rest of the party. Tommy finally arrived after the monster attack. He went to change into his costume and when he came out, he scared all of us. He looked exactly like the monster the rangers just beat. Alpha won the award for best costume and then had to quickly leave before Bulk and Skull could do any damage to him. Kim, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Billy and Jason had gotten me gifts to remember them by. I got a photo album with all the pictures in it from Saturday, some Chapter books and a Jean Jacket. This was the best night ever._

_Nov. 1st, 1993/1994_

_Today is my last day in Angel Grove. I bid Kim, Jason, Trini, Tommy, Zack and Billy goodbye, but I saw them again after school. I spent the day with Ernie again and he gave me a chapter book as thanks for the help. We cleaned up the Youth Center while listening and dancing to music. When the time came, Tommy pretended that he had to get me to the airport, but instead we waited at the Command Center for the Time Traveler to arrive. Alpha even let me keep the wrist communicator. It was time to go and I say my final farewell to my friends and left with the Time Traveler..._

_Or...so I thought._

_When I thought I was going home, I ended up back in Angel Grove, but in 1994 instead. I instantly knew where I had to go, but before I could go anywhere, putties surrounded me. They were harder than before and I ended up having to morph...Once the putties finally disappeared, I demorphed and ran towards the Juice Bar where Ernie gave me a soda and I waited until Trini and Billy arrived. They were surprised to see me. Jason and Zack arrived not long after they did. We sat down at a table. Tommy and Kim arrived, but didn't recognize me until I stood up. There are some "problems back home" was my excuse this time. Their new friends, Aisha, Adam and Rocky arrived at the Juice Bar and they said they saw a mysterious White Ranger fighting putties on their way here. Everyone starred at me. That's when I promised Jason and Tommy that I wouldn't morph again until I was back in 2025. Kim took me to her place to drop my stuff off. Trini, Billy, Adam, Aisha and Rocky came with. We told them my story and then I figured out what happened in the last year. Tommy is now the White Ranger, instead of the green. Lord Zedd took Rita's place and a few extra things. We meet Jason, Zack and Tommy at the Park. From there, we left Aisha, Rocky and Adam and teleported to the Command Center to tell Alpha and Zordon that I was back. They knew that already. I sat and watched the others play basketball. I was extremely tired. Time Traveling does take a lot out of you._

_Nov. 2nd. 1994_

_I spend the morning again with Ernie. He asked me a few questions about my past year, so I had to make up a few more things. It was pretty gloomy outside today. When school got out, Kim practiced gymnastics, Jason and Tommy were practicing martial arts and Zack was doing some hip-hop karate thing. After awhile, we all went back to Kim's to watch a movie. _

_Nov. 3rd 1994_

_Today I spent the day with Ernie again. When Kim came by after school, she was alone. Kim said we were going to meet Tommy and Billy at the beach because Aisha, Adam and Rocky were in a Triathlon today. We meet up with them and they mentioned something about a World Peace Conference. Billy says it would be an honor to attend that meeting because apparently it can help the world. We watched the Triathlon until Aisha, Adam and Rocky were on bikes. We were working our way towards the finish line near the park when we were attack by putties. Rocky, Adam and Aisha took the risk of losing the Triathlon to help us. I learned that with the new putties you have to hit the Z on the chest to fully defeat them. Zordon reached us and said that one of Zedd's Monsters was attacking Angel Grove. We soon found out that Jason, Trini and Zack were hypnotized by the Zedd Waves. Tommy was worried for his teammates and his friends. At the same time, I wondered if Sky, Syd, Bridge and Z were worried about me..._

_Billy made a devise to reverse the effects. Billy is extremely smart. He should totally help me in science. They ended up getting caught by the Zedd Waves. Aisha, Adam and Rocky saved the rangers by fixing the devise and releasing the Zedd Wave effects on them. They defeated the Beam Caster and Aisha, Adam and Rocky finished the race, but didn't win. We celebrated the defeat of Beam Caster together. Kim and I got back about 9. She gave me this journal in hopes I would use it more then she would. I also got a stuff dog. We talked and went to bed after some popcorn. Kim is the best._

I finished the Journal entries for the last week and yesterday. I got up and got ready for a fun productive day. Kim was finally done with her shower and I went to shower, leaving my Journal open wide on the floor. Kim spotted the journal and started glancing through it. When I got back, Kim held the journal in her hands.

"I thought Journals are supposed to be privet." I said jokingly.

"You left it open on the floor." Kim stated.

"Whoops, my bad then."

"You're fellow rangers do worry about." Kim said. I stopped. "I know they do."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked Kim. "How can you be sure that they care enough to worry about me?" I sat down on the bed next to her. "Sky doesn't even like me. My own Red Ranger, the leader, and he does not care." I started to cry. "They talk about me behind my back and I hear them. It feels as if they are using me, Kimberly, and I don't know what to do about it." I started to cry even harder. "I'm a terrible person. I don't want to go back to New Tech City. I want to stay here with you guys. I don't even care about my fellow rangers...they could be having troubles with battles. Someone could have gotten hurt...What if someone did get hurt during a battle and it's severe? And if they find out that I didn't care, they might hate me forever." Kim hugged me while I cried.

"You are not a terrible person." Kim stated. "You are confused and you don't understand what is going on. This is a big responsibility to tackle." I pushed away from Kim.

"I just want to be alone right now." I said, still crying. I climbed off the bed and hid my face into the pillow I was using and cried. Kim left the room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

The doorbell rang about twenty minutes later. Kim answered the door and ushered Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack and Tommy inside. They were all confused. Apparently, Kim didn't tell them the whole story.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked. "I thought we were going to meet together at the park for lunch."

"Guys, we have a problem." Kim said.

"What kind of problem?" Billy wondered.

"It's Emma." Kim said.

"Is she alright?" Tommy asked. "She's not hurt, is she?"

"She upset." Kim said. Kim picked my journal up off the stand. "This is the journal I gave Emma."

"I thought journals were privet." Billy stated.

"They are, but Emma left it open on the floor. I glanced through it and think you guys should hear something." Kim opened the journal to yesterday's journal entry. "This is yesterday._ 'Today I spent the day with Ernie again. When Kim came by after school, she was alone. Kim said we were going to meet Tommy and Billy at the beach because Aisha, Adam and Rocky were in a Triathlon today. We meet up with them and they mentioned something about a World Peace Conference. Billy says it would be an honor to attend that meeting because apparently it can help the world. We watched the Triathlon until Aisha, Adam and Rocky were on bikes. We were working our way towards the finish line near the park when we were attack by putties. Rocky, Adam and Aisha took the risk of losing the Triathlon to help us. I learned that the new putties you have to hit the Z on the chest to fully defeat them. Zordon reached us and said that one of Zedd's Monsters was attacking Angel Grove. We soon found out that Jason, Trini and Zack were hypnotized by the Zedd Waves. Tommy was worried for his teammates and his friends. At the same time, I wondered if Sky, Syd, Bridge and Z were worried about me..." _

It was quiet between them.

"Sky, Syd, Bridge and Z must be Emma's fellow rangers." Jason finally broke the silence. Kim nodded.

"She really upset guys." Kim stated. "She told me that she doesn't want to go back to her time."

"What else did she say?" Billy asked.

"She said that her Red leader doesn't like her, that they talk about her behind her back. She feels as if they are using her and she said that she doesn't even care about her fellow rangers. And then she started over thinking some things and now she thinks she's a terrible person." Kim stated.

"Poor girl." Trini said slowly.

"We'll try talking to her, won't we Tommy?" Jason said. Tommy nodded. Kim smiled.

"She's in my room." Jason and Tommy made their way towards Kim's room. Jason knocked and entered. I was sitting next to Kim's window, looking out.

"Hey Emma," Tommy said. I turned around.

"Hi…"

"Kim told us what you two talked about." Tommy stated.

"You can't let that beat you down." Jason added.

"Sky hates me, I know he does." Jason and Tommy shook their heads. "He thinks everything has to be perfect and yells at me if I do it wrong." I looked at Jason and Tommy. "They talk about me behind my back, how else should I feel?"

"Emma, you're a Power Ranger." Jason stated. "And Power Rangers never back down, even when all seems lost."

"You have to show them that you're not just a trainee, but a real Ranger who knows what they are doing." Tommy added. "I mean, who knows more being Power Rangers than the two right here in front of you?" Tommy nudged Jason.

"Yeah. This is our second year of being power rangers." Jason smiled. "Call us experts." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Got'cha to smile." Tommy smiled. I sighed and nodded.

"Thanks guys." I hugged Jason and Tommy. "Let's go to the park and enjoy the sun. It looks great outside." We left Kim's room and headed out into the living room.

"We have it all under control." Tommy smiled. "Let's go to the park." Kim grabbed something from the kitchen. We left Kim's house and headed to the park.

* * *

Um...yeah sorry it took long to post. Just finished College Freshman year! WOO!! LOL. Anyway. Now that I have 3 months or so of summer, i might have more time to type. However, i will be working 3:30 til Midnight during the week. Anyway. This was just a side chapter. The next Chapter will be more eventful.

If you want to review, go ahead, if not. Oh well. Your choice. Can't force you to do something you don't wanna do.

SIDENOTE: I am also taking requests on Monster Names for my next story. They are well needed and I will be looking foward to them. I am planning out the story line when i am in math and history (and some other classes but mostly those two). I wont revel what the story is yet, your are just going to have to keep reading to find out. {Yes i am evil that way}


	15. Power Transfer

I do not own Power rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Mighty Mophin' Power Rangers. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Season 2 Episode 27 _Power Transfer_

* * *

_Nov.4 1994_

_I completely had a nervous break-down today. Talked to Kim about it, started crying. Then Jason and Tommy talked to me about it. They made me smile, though I'm still debating it. I'm glad I have them around. We had lunch at the park. A picnic they called it. It was so much fun. The best part was is that everyone seemed to be having a great time. It was a beautiful day outside. We played some basketball, talked, listened to some music and just relaxed. Man, Tommy, Zack, Jason, Billy, Trini, and Kim do know how to make use of a monster free day. I wish I could enjoy a monster free day in __New__Tech__City__, too bad that I have training and classes every day, monsters or no monsters. I think it would be a lot of fun. I bet Bridge, Z and Syd would enjoy it at least._

I closed the journal. It was going to come in handy a lot now. I like writing down how I feel. It makes me feel a bit better, this would have helped when i first became a ranger. I looked at the clock in Kim's room. Kim should almost be done getting ready. Sunday had come quickly and Tommy, Billy, Kim and I were heading to the Juice Bar this afternoon while Jason, Zack and Trini went bike riding. Kim entered the bedroom dressed in her usual pink.

"What time are we meeting Tommy and Billy at the Juice Bar?" I asked Kim, putting my journal in my duffle bag.

"Around 2," Kim said, sitting on her bed. "Billy is testing some new experiment and Tommy is finishing up his history homework." Kim stated. I nodded.

"So...now what?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Have you ever tended to a garden before?" I shook my head. "Come on." Kim led the way outside and towards a flower garden in her yard.

"Did you do this?" Kim nodded.

"It's sort of a hobby of mine."

"Cool." Kim tossed some gloves my way and I helped her tend to her garden.

* * *

Kim and I met up with Tommy and Billy at the Juice Bar. The TV was on and soon the news came on.

"Out of thousands of entries, three names were announced," Kim, Tommy and Billy headed towards the TV. I followed behind them. "Today as the lucky students invited to attend the World Peace Summit in Switzerland. The three youths will meet and then travel with them. Teens from all over the world will discuss global problems that involve all of us, young and old. Hunger, pollution, poverty, cultural barriers and education are among the topics out of very busy agenda, for these young people. They'll be visited by Scientist, Politian's, and Academicians as they attempt to understand the issues and offer their perspective on solutions for World Peace..."

Once I started hearing the TV guy talking about World Peace Summit, I knew that this was going to be a big day.

"Bulk and Skull." Skull said, shoving a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"Peace Ambassadors. Alverterzan."

"Alverterzan." Skulled copied in a terrible accent.

"Boy Swiss chocolate is great this time of year." Bulk said, eating a piece of chocolate.

"Boy Swiss chocolate is great..." Skull started in his bad accent, but Bulk hit him in the back of the head.

"The three teens from Angel Grove are, Jason Lee, Zack Taylor and Trini Kwan." Kim, Tommy and Billy got excited. Ernie even brought some smoothies out as celebration.

"Wow that's incredible." Tommy said, still extremely excited about the news.

"Hey congrats! Where are they?"

"Oh I know where they are! They went to ride bikes in the park. Come on guys I want to be the first to tell them. Thanks anyway Ernie." Kim said, turning towards the exit. Tommy and Billy followed.

"We'll celebrate tomorrow, Ernie." I said, before racing after them.

* * *

We finally reached the park. We looked around for them.

"Hey there they are." Tommy pointed towards the top of a hill. We ran over to Zack, Trini and Jason.

"You guys are going to Switzerland." Kim said right as we got to them.

"All three of us?" Jason said obviously surprised.

"Yep, Congratulations; it's a chance of a life time." Bill smiled.

"Yeah!" Jason nearly shouted. The 6 of them exchanged hugs and High Fives in celebration.

* * *

_Nov. 5, 1994_

_Today Kim, Tommy and Billy found out who was going to the Teen Peace Conference in Switzerland. The three students chosen were Jason, Trini and Zack. I wonder what's going to happen to the power rangers now that they are going to lose three members. The Rangers are going to go talk to Zordon tomorrow. They were able to get out of school to "help" Trini, Zack and Jason leave. Or so Kim says._

"I am pleased Rangers, though it is no surprise that you three were selected." Zordon stated.

"Over 10-thousand students applied to participate in the summit." Billy told Zordon.

"Who knows? You guys might just save the world." Kim said to Trini, Jason and Zack.

"Yeah, but for Switzerland this time." Tommy chuckled. I smiled.

"Ha-ha thanks." Zack smiled.

"No doubt the qualities that made you successful as power rangers will serve you well in your role as Peace Ambassadors." Zordon said just before the Alarms went off.

"What is it Zordon?" Tommy asked suddenly serious.

"Sensors in Outer Space indicate Zedd has begun energizing up a massive weapon." Alpha explained.

"The day that I have feared has arrived. Zedd has completed Serpentara, a gigantic machine of Destruction." Zordon told the rangers.

"Well, Zedd will most likely attack when they're at the Peace Summit." Billy said quickly.

"That is exactly his plan. He knows that once the three of you depart, half of our strength will be gone." Tommy and Kim exchange a glance. "This could be disastrous Power Rangers. There is only one course, but it will be very difficult. Serpentara is even more," The rangers and I face the viewing globe. "Powerful than anything you have faced. You may need assistance. This is your new Carry Zord, Tor. If your Zords are in peril, call on Tor for protection." We turned back to face Zordon. Tommy smiled.

"Awesome!"

"I wish we had something like Tor." I whispered under my breath. "That is so cool."

"But how will it protect us Zordon." Billy asked.

"Once inside, you will be shielded by Tor's heavy armor as it transport you to safety. Most important however, I must now choose three new power rangers or Zedd may overwhelm us and take over the world."

"Zordon, who?" Kim asked.

"You will learn soon enough, for the power transfer must be carried out at once." Zordon said.

"A power transfer. Is it possible?" Tommy asked. I was wondering the same thing.

"It is possible, but very difficult. Because of the enormous amount of power required, the power transfer can only be achieved in one place. You must travel to the deserted planet," A scroll of paper appears in Tommy's hand. "With this map and ring; you must retrieve the Sword of Light. Only with the sword may the power be transferred to the new rangers." Zordon stated.

"But um...where's the deserted planet?" Billy asked.

"In a galaxy light-years away. Alpha will teleport you there. Jason, Zack and Trini will go with you on their last quest as Power Rangers." Zordon finished.

"Ready when you are rangers." Alpha said. Tommy sighs before morphing.

"It's Morphin' time. Dragon Zord."

"Mastodon."

"Pterodactyl."

"Triceratops."

"Shaper-toothed Tiger."

"Tyrannosaurus"

"Good luck guys." I said. They get teleported to the Planet, leaving me at the Command Center. The alarms went off not long after they left. I suddenly began to worry.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking at Zordon.

"Alpha, Teleport the three teens here before it's too late." Zordon ordered. I looked at the viewing globe.

"The sleep cloud is causing interference, but I think I found them. Locking on Now." I turned when Adam, Aisha, and Rocky get teleported to the Command Center."That was close. Welcome again." They look around confused.

"Alpha Zordon...what's going on?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah there was this pink cloud and..." Rocky started.

"That is why you are brought here. The rangers have gone an urgent mission. We need your help." Zordon said.

"Of course we'll help. If we can..." Adam trailed off.

"Of course you can." I stated.

"The cloud you saw is a sleep cloud all of Angel Grove is asleep." Alpha said. We faced the viewing globe.

"We've got to find out what's making the cloud." Aisha said to her friends.

"Sensor's indicate that it is coming from the park." Alpha explained.

"Alpha will teleport you to coordinates. Whatever devise is making the cloud, must be destroyed." Zordon said.

"I'll help."

"I am sorry, Emma. I am glad you want to help, but you must remember you are from the future and you must keep your secret safe." Zordon said to me. I nodded.

"The wind is blowing south. I will teleport you in behind the cloud so that it won't affect you." Alpha said, getting ready to teleport Aisha, Adam and Rocky to the park.

"Good luck guys." I said backing away.

"We're ready." Rocky said. Alpha teleported them to the park. The alarms went off.

"Now what's going on?" I walked towards Alpha.

"Ayaiyaiyaiyai! Jason and the others are in terrible danger."

"They must retrieve the sword of light or Zedd will destroy us."

"And now Putties have captured Rocky and his friends." Alpha said, the alarms still going off. "Ayaiyaiyai. I am having troubles bringing them back. I hope I teleported them in time." Zack and Trini teleport in.

"Whoa." Trini and Zack said.

"Trini. Zack. You're alright." I said just as Alpha turned back towards his computer.

"There are only two of them. I'm missing four."

"Alpha, don't give up. Try isolating their wave lengths." Zordon told him as Jason and Kim teleported in.

"Kim. Jason. Just two more." I said, waiting for Billy and Tommy to arrive next.

"Whoa. That was close. Zack and Trini, you ok?" Kim asked.

"Yeah...we're fine." Zack said as Billy teleported in.

"Alpha, I need to recalibrate the teleporter." Billy said, taking off his helmet.

"Billy, Where's Tommy?" Kim asked worried.

"Billy you must hurry." Zordon said.

"Amplifying wave lengths." Billy stated as he continued working.

"Billy you're overloading it." Alpha said.

"Alpha, I trust that Billy knows what he is doing. Let's give him a minute." Zordon said. Kim and Billy turn around. Tommy teleported in.

"Tommy!" Kim said as she walks over to him. "We were so worried about you." Jason, Zack, Trini walk over to Tommy.

"Glad to be here." Tommy said.

"Everyone is here and safe." I said. "That's good."

"Welcome back Power Rangers. I'm glad you returned safely." Zordon said. The Rangers took off their helmets.

"I brought the sword." Tommy said, showing Zordon the sword.

"That is good. We need to prepare, Zedd is planning to invade the earth with Serpentara." Zordon said.

"Zordon, Serpentara was a formidable challenge. Destroyed the whole deserted city." Billy explained.

"Zordon, we can't go to the peace conference. Not now. There has to be another way." Trini said.

"Trini, Zack and Jason. In your hearts you will always carry the spirit of the power rangers. But your destinies lie elsewhere. You have been chosen to help the world in a different way now. Retrieving the sword of light was your last quest. It was important that you be successful and because you were, the power rangers will endure. The sword of light will allow your powers to be transferred to three new rangers." Zordon explained.

"But who?"

"Behold. I present to you the new power rangers." Zordon said as Aisha, Adam and Rocky teleport in. Tommy turns around and smiles.

"Rocky. Adam. Aisha." Tommy smiled. I started thinking.

"That explains it..." I said to myself.

"Isn't this incredible." Aisha smiled.

"Tommy. Hold the Sword of light high above your head." Zordon said. Tommy nodded and put his helmet back on. "We will now start the ceremony." The other rangers put on their helmets. I stood next to Alpha. "To transfer power from Jason, Zack and Trini to Rocky, Adam and Aisha; Raise the Sword." Tommy raised the sword and the power transfer begins. Aisha became yellow, Rocky became red and Adam became Black. Rocky, Adam and Aisha are now in the ranger uniforms. "Departing Rangers, you have served with courage, I thank you. I know that in your new life, you will serve with dignity, humility, and strength. Go now and make the world a better place. The power will always be with you and will protect you."

"Bye..." I said quietly.

"Hey, Jason, Zack and Trini. Power Up!"

"Power up!" Trini, Zack and Jason said, before they teleport out of the Command Center.

"Bye guys. I hope were going to see them again soon. I'll really miss them." Billy said.

"This is like a whole new beginning." Kim said to Tommy.

"New members of the Power Rangers, Always remember you are now part of a team. Watch out for the others as you would watch out for yourselves. Rocky, with your strength and knowledge, you will command the power of the Red Dragon Thunderzord. Aisha, you are spirited and clever, you will command the power of the Griffin Thunderzord. And Adam, you are watchful and intelligent, you will command the power of the Lion Thunderzord."

"Thank you Zordon. I won't let you down." Adam said. The rangers took off their helmets,

"Alright." Tommy said. They did some kind of hand motion that is hard to explain. "1, 2, 3, Ha-ha."

"Rangers, you possess powers that you may protect the earth. Use them to defend, never to attack. To ensure justice, never for vengeance. To preserve righteousness never for selfless glory, remember this and they will always protect you forever." I didn't have a ceremony like this when I became a ranger. I just became a ranger.

"I don't think we could have made a better choice." Kim said to Tommy.

"I'm so excited. Brand new rangers. Welcome aboard Rocky, Adam, and Aisha." Alpha said. I smiled. The alarms went off.

"Power Rangers. We have an emergency situation." Zordon stated.

"What's happening?" Rock asked.

"Lord Zedd has created a horrible giant tick called Silverhorns and he is rampaging in the park." Zordon explained.

"Gross...bugs." I said slowly.

"You guys ready?" Tommy asked. Kim turned to Aisha.

"We are on call 24 hours a day."

"We're ready." Adam said.

"Alright. Let's morph back into action." Tommy said. They teleported to park and putties arrive. They fight off the putties and Silverhorn grows. "Zordon, we may need help."

"Call the carry Zord, Tor." Zordon said.

"Yes that's right; Tor will protect us, thanks"

"Hurry Serpentara is descending to earth." I turned to watch the battle in the viewing globe.

"Right."

"I will take care of our over grown friend. You go take care of Serpentara." Rocky said.

"Alright, you can do it Rocky." Kim stated.

"Thanks, I won't let you down." Rocky said.

"Come on, let's get it done." Tommy said.

"I need Thunderzord Power now! Red Dragon Thunderzord Power." Rocky fights off Silverhorn. The others ran off to fight Serpentara.

"Wow, get a load of that" Tommy said.

"Look it's about to land!" Billy pointed towards the sky.

"Whoa..." Kim said as Serpentara comes closer and closer to earth. Lord Zedd finally landed Serpentara.

"No...Rocky's in trouble. I've got to help him." Tommy said.

"Alright, we'll stay here and clobber Serpentara." Adam said.

"Alright everyone?"

"Yeah." Aisha nodded.

"Yes." Kim said.

"Sure." Billy said simply.

"Tigerzord power now!" Tommy goes and helps Rocky.

"The Sheriff has a deputy." Silverhorn said when Tommy's Zord came into view. "No bosses gonna get Me." Silverhorn hits rocks in Tommy's direction. "Take this." Silverhorn shots electrical lines at the two Zords. Tommy and Rocky start fighting. Soon Tommy calls on Tor and then Tommy calls the other rangers.

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord power."

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord Power."

"Triceratops unicorn Thunderzord power."

"Saber-toothed tiger Griffon Thunderzord Power?" The rangers bring together their Zords and add Tor to defeat Silverhorn. Zedd ends up taking Serpentara back to the moon because there isn't enough power left. The rangers had won.

* * *

After the rangers came back, we were watching the department of Jason, Trini and Zack. A taxi pulled over next to the airport. Jason, Trini and Zack get out of taxi.

"Ayaiyaiyai...it's so sad that they are leaving."

"Bye you guys..." Kim waved at the viewing globe slightly.

"Hey Alpha, it is sad to see them go. But on the other hands, it is really exciting to have three new power rangers joining us." Billy said as they turn away from the viewing globe.

"Hope they don't forget to write." Kim said to Billy.

"We saved the world from Zedd. Wow." Aisha said, overwhelmed.

"Yeah, but we couldn't have done it without you guys." Billy chuckled.

"Yeah, you guys were awesome. All of you." Kim said.

"Thanks" Rocky said.

"Congratulations Power Rangers on your first victory together. You've looked up to my expectations."

"You made excellent choices Zordon."

"It is true that you have defeated Lord Zedd today. But it's not the end, only the beginning. He and Serpentara will be back and more powerful than ever."

"Don't they always." I said, not asking a question.

"We can handle it." Adam said.

"I know you can. But remember power rangers your strength lies in your ability to judge each situation avoid the use of force whenever you can."

"Welcome to the team guys." Tommy said.

"Let's do it." Kim said. They put hands in.

"Power Rangers!" They said together. I smiled.

"Now what?" I asked.

"I'm beat. Let's go get some food." Kim said.

"Good idea." Aisha smiled. The rangers demorphed and we teleported out of the Command Center.

* * *

Um...yeah sorry it took long to post...again. If you want to review, go ahead, if not. Oh well. Your choice. Can't force you to do something you don't wanna do. I started work last monday and it was 9 hour shifts. Meaning I worked from 3:30 til one in the morning. It was really hard to get things done when you sleep until like 11am and then get ready for work and then leave a little after 3. I start my original hours of 3:30-Midnight today. Be patient with me. Chapters WILL be up. I will not give up on this story even if it takes me awhile.

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best.


	16. Saying Goodbye Again

I do not own Power rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Mighty Mophin' Power Rangers. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

"Thanks Ernie!" Rocky said, taking a drink from his smoothie. Tommy and Adam were sparing on the mats while Rocky, Aisha, Billy, Kim and I were sitting at the table, eating some food. Ernie had just given us some smoothies and a basket of fries.

"Who knew that fighting Zedd would make me so hungry," Rocky said, stuffing some fries into his mouth.

"We'll when there is that much work involved, yeah." I smiled. "It happens with me and my team a lot." I said, adding. "Bridge and his toast is the main thing."

"So you knew that this was going to happen?" Aisha asked me. I shook my head.

"I knew about Adam, but I didn't know about this."

"So that's why you asked me about my last name." Adam asked, walking over to the table.

"Yeah." I drank my smoothie.

"So, how do you guys enjoy Angel Grove High?" Tommy asked Rocky, Adam and Aisha.

"It's a lot better than our old High School." Aisha said. Tommy, Kim and Billy laughed.

"I'm glad you guys are going to be at our school. It's going to be a lot of fun." Kim said. Aisha smiled.

"I can't wait."

"Tomorrow is my last full day in Angel Grove." I said suddenly.

"Has it really been 5 days already?" Billy asked. I nodded.

"Where'd the time go?" Kim wondered. "It seemed like only yesterday you got here."

"We still have one day left to be with each other."

"Yeah, but we are in school until 2:30." Billy stated. "And we sleep for 8 hours. Half of our day is occupied."

"If you remember my last full day last year. It was Halloween. We finished decorating the Juice Bar for the Costume Party and then you guys fought off a monster. We still spent time together." I smiled. "And no gifts this time."

"Not even books?"

"No Billy, not even books." I smiled. "Six is enough for me."

"You only have six books?" Rocky asked me when his mouth wasn't full. I nodded.

"Trini gave me one that she had an extra of and then these guys gave me 4 other ones, and then Ernie gave me one." I smiled. "So no gifts. Agreed?"

"Fine." The rangers seemed to say simultaneously.

"Glad that's been established." I smiled.

"So what should we do now?" Aisha asked.

"Emma," Tommy said to me. "Come show Adam what you can do." I got up and smiled.

"OK, but can I ask why?"

"To see if you can beat me." Adam challenged.

"Oh it's on." I smiled. "Just let me get changed first." I was glad that Kim gave me some clothes that I could have, which included some clothing to work out in. I hurried to the girls' locker room and changed into my work out clothes. I hurried back to the group.

"Ready?" Adam asked.

"Bring it on." Adam and I started to fight as if we were fighting off putties.

_

* * *

_

Nov. 6th 1994

_Trini, Zack and Jason left for Switzerland today. It was really weird not having them around while the others were fighting Lord Zedd and _Serpentara_. But Zordon found the right three people to take over for Trini, Zack and Jason. Aisha, Adam and Rocky took over for the Yellow, Black and Red rangers and were really good. _

_We watched Trini, Zack and Jason leave for Switzerland before heading to the Juice Bar. There, I was challenged by Adam to a sparring match. I would like to say I won, but I didn't. However I did learn a lot of different moves and I think I need to practice a bit more. Tommy and Adam said they will work with me tomorrow after school. I can't wait._

_Kim, Tommy, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Billy and I went back to Kim's place to watch a movie. It has been a good day. I'm just hoping tomorrow, my last full day, is just as fun. I even had surprised next to my bag. Zack had left me a baseball and a note. It was awesome._

* * *

I met up with Ernie at the Juice Bar at 10am. Ernie wasn't anywhere around.

"Ernie? Hello?" I moved towards the counter. There was a book on the counter with a note.

_Emma,_

_I had to run some quick errands, but I will be back later. I hope you enjoyed your last book. I saw this one and thought of you. Be back soon._

I sighed and read the title, _"The Witching Hour"_ by Anne Rice. It sounds interesting. I started reading the story. I even continued the book when Ernie arrived. Once I finished a chapter, I put it down. Ernie and I talked over smoothies and before we knew it the High School students were starting to show up. Ernie had to start making smoothies for the High School students. I waited for Billy, Tommy, Rocky, Aisha and Kim but they still weren't here. I continued reading. It was about an hour before they arrived at the Juice Bar.

"Sorry we're late." Kim said, sitting down next to me.

"It's ok; I was reading this book Ernie gave to me."

"Ernie gave you a book?" Tommy asked. I nodded.

"Well we got you something too." Aisha stated. Adam placed a bag in front of me. I looked at them. "Come on guys, I said I didn't want anything."

"Just open it." Adam smiled. I opened the bag. Inside were a few pictures, shoulder purse, a deck of cards and few more books.

"Thanks guys." I smiled. "So what is the plan today?" I asked, putting the books, picture and the deck of cards in my shoulder purse.

"Basketball, Picnic, just a relaxing day in the park."

"Sounds like fun." I smiled. "Let's go." We left the Juice Bar and headed to Kim's to pack a picnic basket then to Tommy's to grab a basketball.

_

* * *

_

Nov. 7th 1994

_Tommy, Aisha, Billy, Kim, Rocky, Adam and I went to the park and played basketball. It was Tommy, Billy, and Rocky verses Aisha, Kim, Adam and I. Tommy and Kim weren't exactly trying. Tommy stopped me from making a basket by grabbing me by the waist and swung me around. I just started to laugh because Adam ended up making the basket for me._

_After we played basketball we sat under a tree eating and talking just enjoying the day. I couldn't believe that that my last full day was coming to a close. It's even getting late and I can't seem to fall asleep. I don't want this day to end._

* * *

I got up with Kim and had breakfast with her. We chatted for a bit before she had to go. I grabbed all my stuff and headed towards the Juice Bar. Ernie was there waiting for me. I helped Ernie clean up a bit. We had some music going and we were having a lot of fun. Time flew by today. The next thing I know, Tommy, Kim, Adam, Aisha, Rocky and Billy arrived. Tommy grabbed my duffle bag and I waved to Ernie.

"See you Ernie."

"Bye Emma." Ernie said and we left. We got to the Command Center.

"Another week has gone by. I can't believe it." I said to the Rangers.

"It was nice getting to know you Emma." Aisha said, giving me a hug.

"Same to you." I smiled. I gave Adam and Rocky a high five.

"One day I will be able to beat you Adam." I joked.

"One day you probably will, just not any time soon." Adam joked back. I smiled. I hugged Kim and Billy. I gave Tommy a high five, but he gave me a hug.

"So, remember the promise you made me and Jason. Don't morph until you get back to your own time." Tommy reminded me.

"Don't worry, I will keep my promise." I stated. "It will be safer that way."

"The Time Traveler has serviced." Zordon said.

"Bye Zordon. Bye Alpha." I smiled slightly. "I'll miss you." I said before teleporting to the park with the rest of the rangers.

"Alright Traveler. What's the big idea? Bring us back home." I said. The Time Traveler touched his clock on his chest and we both disappeared.

* * *

Um...yeah sorry it took long to post...again. There is probably going to be a lot more journal entries from Emma just to make it easier for me to type. I have a three week vacation coming up from school and I hope I can get a few more chapters done during that time.

If you want to review, go ahead, if not. Oh well. Your choice. Can't force you to do something you don't wanna do.

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best.


	17. A Ranger Catastrophe Part 1

I do not own Power rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Mighty Mophin' Power Rangers. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Season 3 Episode 16 _A Ranger Catastrophe Part 1_

Note: Somethings are not in the actual episode but are things i added myself

* * *

We ended up in a park.

"Wait…" I said slowly. "I wasn't even close to him."

"You have to come with, no matter what." The traveler appeared. "It's something I have too, learned recently." He disappeared I sighed and looked around.

"Angel Grove…Again?" I was so confused. "Why am I back here?" Soon I was surrounded, but not by putties. "Every time!" I put my stuff down and started fighting. These things were hard; I was having a tough time. They started digging through my bags and they found the Medaglia of Gods. "NO!" I kick the thing behind me and then kicked the Medaglia of Gods out of its hands. I grabbed it. I used my communicator. "Somebody help!"

"Emma? Is that you?"

"Alpha, I'm surrounded. I can't fight them off."

"Emily, teleport to the command center immediately. The rangers are on their way." I left my stuff and teleported. I got to the Command Center.

"What were those things?"

"Tenga Warriors," Alpha stated. "I wonder why they attacked you."

"I have no idea, but I've been attacked every time I arrived here." Soon the Rangers teleported in. Tommy handed me my stuff.

"Thanks…" Kim gave me a hug.

"Welcome back." Kim and Billy said.

"Good to see ya again." Rocky said, patting my back.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"You ok?" Aisha asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"So what's with Rita and Zedd, sending Tengas down like that?" Adam asked.

"No one knows Rangers." Zordon said. "They must be planning something terrible. Be prepared."

"Right." Tommy said.

"Come on, let's go drop your stuff at my house and then head to the Juice Bar." Kim stated.

"Sounds good." I stated. Tommy grabbed my duffle back and gave me a quick hug. The Rangers and I teleported to Kim's house. We dropped all my stuff off before heading to the juice bar.

* * *

After telling Ernie yet another lie, the rangers and I sat down.

"I didn't morph. Just like I promised" I told the rangers.

"We know." Tommy said.

"Why is Rita and Zedd after Emma?" Adam asked. "What did she do?"

"I did nothing." I stated. "Except for…showing up."

"Well, Rita and Zedd must know something." Aisha pointed out. "Even they don't attack average people without reason."

"Well, I'm not exactly average, am I?" I chuckled.

"We think she knows about the Time Traveler's powers." Billy pointed out.

"I wonder where the Time Traveler goes…" I wondered. "We never see him and a week does go by."

"Good point." Rocky said.

"I'm just glad you didn't get hurt by those Tengas." Kim said.

"And I thought the Z putties were tough." I said with a sigh.

"So what should we do?" Adam asked.

"Let's go to the park." Aisha suggested.

"Alright, let's go." Tommy said. The rangers and I left the Juice Bar and headed out towards the park.

* * *

_Nov. 8th 1994-1995_

_This was my last day in Angel Grove with the rangers. I'm going to miss them so much. Ernie and I had a blast this morning with music while we cleaned. When it was time to go I said good-bye and the rangers and I headed to the command center. There I said good-bye to Alpha, Zordon and the rangers. I even told Adam that I would beat him one day, and he agreed._

_I met up with the Time Traveler and before I knew it, I was gone. I wasn't even close to him. That is when I found that no matter what, I will go with the Time Traveler. He disappeared and I realized that I was in Angel Grove. Soon I was surrounded by what Alpha called Tengas. They were so hard and they nearly had the Medaglia of Gods, but I stopped them from taking it and I teleported to the Command Center. There I met up with Alpha and Later, the rangers. Tommy had grabbed my stuff since I accidently left them there. We then left the Command Center and dropped my stuff off at Kim's house. Then we went to the Juice Bar for a while before heading to the park for some leisure time, which most all we did was talk. Tommy then walked Kim and me home. I stayed a few feet back so they could have some alone time. When we got to Kim's house, we ate some food and went to bed, where we talked for a bit longer. It is sad to say, but I'm glad to be back with friends who get me._

* * *

I met up with Tommy, Adam, Kim, Rocky and Billy. Rocky and Adam set their stuff down, heading over to the mats to spar. Kim, Tommy, and Billy sat down at the table I was sitting at.

"Where's Aisha?" I asked.

"She's helping out at the Angel Grove Animal Shelter." Kim explained.

"Sounds like fun." I smiled. "So what's the plan?"

"You want to practice Martial Arts?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah!" I smiled.

"Double team? Me and Rocky verses you and Adam." Tommy suggested. Adam and Rocky stopped when they heard their names.

"Sounds like a challenge to me." Adam said glancing at me.

"We accept." I told Tommy, "but be ready for a few surprises." I smiled "I may have learned a bit from you, Jason and Adam, but it doesn't mean you know all my moves."

"Alright, let's go." Tommy and Rocky said. Kim chuckled.

"Billy and I will make sure no one cheats." Kim said. We all found a place to spar and got started.

* * *

_Nov. 9th_

_Adam and I beat Tommy and Rocky! Adam and I did well with our Gung Ho. Adam and I would dodge and work Kim left to go meet up with Aisha. She invited me, but I decided to stay with Tommy, Adam, Rocky and Billy. We got something to eat and just talked. Tommy walked me home and that is where we met up with Kim. Kim, Tommy and I sat outside, talking. Kim explained how she and Aisha had found a stray cat and their plans for it. If no one claims the cat by a separate time tomorrow, Aisha and Kim get the cat. The cat is beautiful. __Kim says its a pure white cat. I can't wait to see it._

* * *

Kim, Tommy, Billy and I went to Ernie's Outdoor Café. Kim noticed Aisha before anyone else did. She called her over.

"Aisha! Over here." Aisha smiled and walked over to us. "Look, she brought the kitty! Woohoo!" Aisha sat down at the table between Billy and Tommy.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hey." Billy, Tommy and I said in unison.

"So, do we get to keep the cat?" Kimberly asked eagerly.

"Well, they have to try to find her a home at the Animal Shelter, but if no-one claims her by today, she's ours." Aisha told Kimberly with a big smile.

"All right, that's great!" Tommy chuckled slightly. Billy just smiled.

"That's good news." I said simply, eyeing the cat. Kimberly through up her arms.

"Yes!" Kimberly exclaimed. "I've always wanted a pet!" Billy smiled. Tommy and I chuckled lightly. Suddenly Bulk and Skull appeared out of nowhere, scaring me since I saw they were wearing police uniforms. Skull was flipping through some pages of a book. Bulk cleared his throat.

"Who told you that you could bring that cat in here? Huh? Do you know how many health codes you're violating?" Bulk said in the best official police tone.

_'We're outside…how is that violating health codes when we are outside…' _I thought to myself.

"Tell 'em, Skull!" Skull was still flipping through the book.

"Um...it's in here somewhere!" Tommy, Billy, Aisha, Kim and I all exchanged glances of slight amusement.

"Relax, Skull. I'm taking her to the Animal Shelter to see if anyone claims her." Aisha explained.

"OH, the owner, huh? Well, ah, you do that. Come on, Skull, we got, ah..." Bulk cleared his throat. "Work to do!"

"We do?" Skull questioned, looking confused. Bulk and Skull left and I looked confused.

"We're they wearing…police officer uniforms?" I asked simply, wondering if they were just a costume.

"Yeah." Tommy said with a nod of his head. "Best thing that has happened to them, becoming police officers."

"Seriously?" I asked. "That wasn't just a put on. That was real?" Tommy, Kim, Aisha and Kim nodded. "Wow. That was unexpected."

"Well, I better go to the Animal Shelter." Aisha said with a smile. "I'll see you all later." She got out of her seat. "Bye."

"Bye." Tommy, Billy, Kim and I said just as Aisha headed off in the direction of the Animal Shelter. Not long after Aisha left, Rocky and Adam arrived. Rocky sat down in between Billy and Tommy.

"We'll, it's about time you two showed up." Tommy joked. "What happened to showing up at twelve o'clock for lunch?"

"What have you two been doing?" I asked.

"We lost track of time." Adam said, in reply to Tommy. "We were sparring." Adam said, replying to me. A waitress came up to us.

"Can I get you guys anything?" She asked Adam and Rocky.

"Orange soda, a cheese burger and fries." Adam said.

"I'll have the triple decker sandwich with lemonade." Rocky said. The waitress smiled.

"Alright." She looked at Billy, Tommy, Kim and I. "You're food will be out shortly." And left to place Adam and Rocky's order and grab their drinks.

"Hungry are we?" I asked Rocky.

"I've been wanting one." Rocky said simply. The waitress brought Adam and Rocky their drinks and gave the boys their bills before leaving.

* * *

After a while the waitress brought Kim, Tommy, Billy and I brought us our food. Adam and Rocky paid their bills and the waitress took them away. About ten minutes later, the waitress brought over Adam and Rocky's food. Rocky started rubbing his hands together.

"I've been waiting all day for this, guys!" Rocky said, picking up his sandwich. Just before Rocky could take a bite of his sandwich, our communicators went off. Tommy, Kimberly, Adam, Billy, stood up and walked away to answer the call, they were followed by Rocky, who was upset that he couldn't eat his sandwich. Tommy activates his communicator when we got somewhere that no one would hear us.

"Zordon, this is Tommy; we read you." Tommy said into his communicator.

"Tommy; you and the other Rangers must teleport to the Angel Grove Animal Shelter. Aisha is under attack." Zordon said on the other side of the communicator.

"We're on our way." Tommy looked at me. "Stay here while we go handle this." I nodded. He then looked at the others. "Let's go, guys. Ranger Ninja Power now!"

"White Ranger Power."

"Black Ranger Power."

"Pink Ranger Power."

"Blue Ranger Power."

"Watch my sandwich." Rocky told me. "Red Ranger Power." The five of the rangers left and I went back to the table and continued eating.

* * *

It was a while before Rocky and Adam raced to the table. Rocky grabbed his sandwich before Adam did. I looked at the two as they sat down in their seats.

"What is wrong with you two?" I asked. Rocky took a bite from his sandwich and smile. Soon Billy came and sat down.

"Well Rocky, it looks like you beat Adam to your sandwich." Billy said, taking a drink from his glass of juice.

"So that's why they came running." I said. Both Adam and Rocky were eating their food. "Everything went ok with Aisha?"

"Yeah, it was just Rito, Rita's brother." Billy said. "He had some Tengas, but we took care of them took."

"Rito ended up retreating." Adam chimed in.

"This sandwich is amazing." Rocky said with his mouth full.

"Eat and don't talk with your mouth full." I said with a smile. Billy, Adam and I were quietly talking while Rocky ate his sandwich.

* * *

Tommy met up with us at the Juice Bar. Tommy told us how Aisha and Kim got to keep the cat and how Aisha came up with the name PC, Park Cat. Tommy was sitting at the bar waiting for Kim so they could go out together. I was sitting at a table with Billy, Rocky and Adam who quietly explained to me what was going on with Rita and Zedd.

"Ohh...man!" Tommy said quietly, looking at his communicator. "Hey Ernie, you haven't seen Kimberly, have you? She's supposed to meet me here, and she's never late!"

"As a matter of fact, she just called! She and Aisha are out looking for their cat. She promised she'd be right back." Ernie explained.

"Hope they find it!" Tommy said concerned.

None of us noticed that a blonde walked up to Tommy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me." She said with a smile.

"Hi." Tommy said, standing up."

"Um...I was wondering;" The girl started. "I'm new here. My car's broken down outside, and I really don't know what to do."

"Um...maybe you should call a mechanic?" Tommy said, a bit uncomfortable.

"I was hoping you could take a look at it for me." She said hinting.

"Ah...well, ah...I guess I could." Tommy said as he extended hand. "Oh, I'm Tommy." The girl shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Tommy; I'm Katherine. You can call me Kat, though."

"Okay." Tommy said softly. Tommy and Kat started to walk away. Tommy stopped to talk to Ernie. "Oh hey, Ernie; do me a favor. If you see Kim, tell her I'll be right back."

"Absolutely." Ernie said as he put the tray on table. Tommy looked grateful.

"Okay." Tommy said, heading out of the Juice Bar with Kat.

* * *

After about an hour or so, Kimberly and Aisha arrived at the Juice Bar. Kimberly was trying to comfort Aisha.

"Oh, Aisha, I bet you anything your kitty will come back to you by dinner-time." Kim told her.

"Hope you're right. " Aisha said.

"Yeah." Kim said as they noticed Adam, Rocky, Billy and I.

"Hey, you guys seen Tommy?" Kimberly asked as she walked over to us.

"Hi there, Kimberly. He told me to tell you that he'll be right back. He's helping somebody with their car." Ernie piped up. Kimberly smiled.

"Okay; thank you." Kimberly giggled. Ernie left just as Billy's communicator sounded. The rangers and I headed into the locker room corridor.

"Zordon, this is Billy; we read you." Billy said into his communicator.

"Billy, you and the others must teleport to the Command Center immediately." Zordon said. We all looked at each other.

"Right. We're on our way." We teleported to the Command Center. Alpha was working at one of the control panels. He turned around as we arrived at the command center.

"Alpha, what's going on?" I asked as we got there.

"Ayaiyaiyaiyai! It's Tommy! He's in trouble, Rangers!"

"Yes. We have managed to get a visual on him, but nothing more." We turned to the Viewing Globe. It showed Tommy and Kat trapped in a car.

"Where is he?" Kimberly asked, but she paused. "Who's that girl?"

"We are not certain of her identity at this point." Zordon said. Suddenly the alarms went off.

"Huh?" Adam and Kimberly said. Rocky was the most frustrated of the rangers by the events that kept piling up.

"Rangers, Rito is back. He is giant sized and headed for downtown Angel Grove." Zordon said. Rito appeared in the Viewing Globe, laughing

"But what about Tommy? We can't just leave him there!" Billy said.

"We don't even know where there is!" Adam pointed out.

"What are we gonna do?" Kimberly asked.

* * *

Um...yeah sorry it took long to post...again. There is probably going to be a lot more journal entries from Emma just to make it easier for me to type. Yeahs so my plan didn't work like I wanted too. **SORRY** for the **REALLY** long wait but...I've been busy. I was in a Musical for school, had classes, homework, my brothers grad party in june and wedding on the 10th of July. Plus i was taking two online courses. Oh and I'm working 7-3, so I have a more free time unlike last summer.

I'm trying my hardest. I've been constently thinking about it and I'm hoping I can get through it faster. (I've been thinking a lot and I have some plans in order. I'm going to be typing all week.)

And everytime I start to type, something comes up. Like today, I started typing around 5pm, but I really didn't get started until after 9pm. (my cousins were here and my mom wanted help with the one year old then my dad was playing Zelda and wanted my help...sooo...yeah)

Gonna have another chapter or two up in the week. I PROMISE this time.

If you want to review, go ahead, if not. Oh well. Your choice. Can't force you to do something you don't wanna do.

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best.


	18. A Ranger Catastrophe Part 2

I do not own Power rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Mighty Mophin' Power Rangers. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Season 3 Episode 16 _A Ranger Catastrophe Part 2_

NOTE: Ok...so I changed something. When I decided which episodes I was going to use, I didn't plan very well. Adam mentions something about Kat starting school IN THE FALL. I had to get rid of the In The Fall part because in the story...its November. This just goes to show that I don't always think things through carefully. Oh Well! (And it won't be the only thing that changes)

* * *

"Rito's getting really close to the city, you guys." Rocky said worried. "We've got to do something. Alpha is working as fast as he can at one of the control panels. Billy goes up to him.

"Alpha, have you got a fix on Tommy's position yet?" Billy asked.

"Ayaiyaiyai. He's signal is very weak. I can't lock it in."

"Keep trying Alpha. Until we locate them, Tommy and his companion are at the mercy of Lord Zedd." Zordon said. We watched the Viewing Globe and we see Tommy as he struggles to gain control of the car, but he is having no luck. Suddenly, Tommy is hit by something on top of his head and knocks him out. He loses consciousness as the image on the Viewing Globe suddenly statics.

"Oh no, he's unconscious. We're losing him! Alpha, do something!" Kimberly said, panicking.

"Just relax." I told Kim. "He'll be alright. We'll find him." But I was starting to doubt myself.

"I'm trying, Kimberly!" Alpha said, fast at work.

"Try increasing the attenuation." Billy said to Alpha.

"I have! It had no effect." Alpha said.

"It's breaking up" Aisha said. Suddenly, the image from the Viewing Globe vanishes and nothing can be seen from it.

"I'm sorry, Rangers, but the signal is completely gone!" Alpha said simply. I hugged Kimberly, who covered her mouth in horror. Adam and Billy stared at the Viewing Globe completely stunned of what has happened. Rocky silently fumes in anger. "Without it, I'll be unable to trace Tommy's location!" Aisha looks towards the blank Viewing Globe, concern showed upon her face. Everything was happening so fast and nothing was working.

* * *

Billy works at one of the control panels, closely watched by his fellow Rangers.

"Well?" I asked Billy as he was working at one of the control panels. The rest of the rangers were standing around him as well.

"Still nothing." Billy said with a frustrated sigh. I sighed. Our attempts weren't working.

"Man, what are we gonna do?" Rocky asked, also frustrated.

"Rangers! The search for Tommy will have to wait. Rito has reached the outskirts of Angel Grove." Zordon said.

"I'm sorry to say, but Zordon's right. We're just gonna have to hope that Tommy's okay for right now."

"Yeah." Kimberly said softly, obviously worried.

"Don't worry; I'll be here to help Alpha. We won't stop looking." I told them.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Billy said, getting into position.

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!"

The five Rangers teleported out of the Command Center and appear out in the countryside where Rito was. The Rangers had to call on their zords, but the sent Rito back to the moon and hurried back to the command center. Billy got back to work straight away, looking for Tommy. I watched as he went to one of the control panels, push a button and shook his head. He headed over to Alpha.

"Alpha. Have you tried retracing the signal from Tommy's communicator?" Billy asked.

"Ayaiyaiyai, Billy. It seems that all our tracking devices are being blocked!" Alpha told him.

"Unfortunately you are correct, Alpha. Rita and Zedd are generating a powerful shield that is preventing our signal from getting through." Zordon said. We all looked worried.

"Does that mean…" I couldn't say what I wanted to.

"So there's no way to get to Tommy." Adam said worried.

"Or even find out where he is..." Aisha added. They said what I was thinking.

* * *

Billy was, once again, stationed at a control panel. Kimberly stands close to him, knowing that Tommy's life depended on his abilities. Adam, Aisha, Rocky and I are in the background looking towards the Viewing Globe. Alpha is hovering behind Billy.

"Guys; I think I've got him. He should be coming up on the Viewing Globe!" Kimberly touches Billy's arm, knowing that he could figure it out. The two of them hurry to join Rocky, Adam, Aisha and me at the Viewing Globe.

"Oh no, Goldar. Billy, can you get him outta there?" Kimberly asked, tensing up.

"We don't have the power to teleport through Rita and Zedd's shield." Billy explained. We watch Goldar and Tommy carefully.

"What's he doing with him?" Rocky asked.

"And where's that girl?" Adam wondered.

"Rita and Zedd must have her." I said.

"I bet Rita's trying to keep Tommy out of the way so we won't be at full strength." Aisha said.

"I believe you are correct, Aisha. As for Tommy's companion, my sensors cannot locate her anywhere." Zordon said.

"Billy. Can you figure out a way to get through that shield?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Come with me to my lab. Anything that I have that's gonna help us...it's gonna be there." Billy said. "Come on Emma, I might need your help too."

* * *

Billy, Adam and I were walking along the road to get to Billy's lab.

"I just hope I have all the correct components at my lab." Billy said worried.

"I think we can figure out something to make it work." I said. Suddenly a Cat Monster springs onto the road a few feet in front of us, startling us.

"How about a little game of cat and _mouse_?" The Cat Monster said.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Billy said.

"Black Ranger Power!

"Blue Ranger Power!" Billy then turned to me. "Go over there until the coast is clear." I nodded and ran in the direction that Billy told me to go and stayed near a tree, watching closely.

Both Adam and Billy leap at the monster together. The Cat Monster grabs their legs in mid-air, and shoves them aside, slamming them into trees and drop back onto the road without having gained any ground. Adam and Billy got back on their feet.

"That's one sure-footed feline!" Adam said.

"You're not scaredy cats, are you?" The Cat Monster meowed.

"Let's get her!" Billy said. Billy charges past the monster, kicking at her as he ducks Billy's kick and turns her attention to Adam, who is attempting a high-kick. She blocks then twists aside and takes him down with a single blow. The Cat Monster spins back towards Billy and lashes at him, ineffectually claws at him, hisses, and then rakes him up across the chest, knocking Billy back into the road. Adam was back on his feet.

"Huh? Billy!" Adam said as the Cat Monster turned towards Adam.

"Now it's your turn!"

Adam low kick the Cat Monster, which the monster easily flips him over. He pushes back her left hand and forces her aside. She responds by spin-kicking his chest and then kicking him from behind while he is dazed. He stumbles forward and rolls back over towards Billy.

"Adam, are you okay?" Billy asked, bending over and touching Adam's back. Adam stood up.

"I'm fine!" Adam said.

"Huh!" Billy said as the Cat Monster hissed. "She's one tough alley cat!"

"We can't do this on our own! We need the others!" Adam said.

"Right!" Billy said as he activated his communicator. "Guys! This is Billy! We got ambushed by one of Rita and Zedd's monsters! We need your help!"

"We read you, Billy. We're on our way." Rocky said. Soon, Kim, Aisha and Rocky arrived to aid Billy and Adam.

"The whole litter!" the monster said.

"Okay, teamwork, guys!" Rocky said. The rangers fight the Cat Monster and after a while, the Cat Monster is almost defeated.

"The game isn't over yet! Next time I won't pussyfoot around!" The monster said before vanishing into thin air.

"NO! She got away!" Rocky said, angry.

"Adam, Emma and I had better get back to my lab if we want to find Tommy." Billy said as I came back to join the rangers.

"We should get back to the Command Center. He might try to contact us." Kim said.

"Let's bring Tommy home, guys."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Right."

"Let's go!" Rocky said and Kim, Rocky and Aisha teleported back to the command center.

"Ready, Adam? Emma?" Billy asked. I nodded.

"Let's go."

"Let's do it." Adam said in agreement.

"Yeah!" Billy said, leading the way to his lab.

* * *

We arrived at Billy's lab and Billy starts gathering everything he needed. He got to work right away. Adam and I help him when he needed our help.

"Billy! This is Rocky, do you read?"

"I read you, Rocky." Billy said into his communicator.

"How's it going over there?"

"I'm still having trouble finding the right frequency, and I'm still working on it."

* * *

It doesn't take long after Rocky called Billy before Billy finished up the devise he was working on.

"Got it." Billy said with a smile.

"Yes!" I said.

"Good job, Billy." Adam said, smiling.

"Come on." Billy said. We teleported back to the command center with the devise that Billy had constructed.

* * *

Kimberly was staring at the Viewing Globe as we teleport in behind her. Kimberly turned around and spotted Billy's devise.

"Hurry, Billy!" Kimberly said, obviously becoming scared and worried for Tommy.

"Let's hope this works." Billy said, giving Kimberly's arm friendly squeeze, before heading towards one of the control panels and got to work. I gave Kimberly a small hug, before going to help Billy. The Viewing Globe now shows Tommy fighting Rito and Goldar.

"Hurry, Billy!" Kimberly said urgently.

Billy inserted his device and closed the console casing. He pushes a series of buttons, twice, turning back towards the Viewing Globe. He was smiling.

"I got the coordinates!" Billy said with a sigh of relief.

"Good job Billy. I knew you could do it." I smiled. Billy and I join Alpha and the others at the Viewing Globe. Kimberly is smiling, knowing that soon, Tommy will be safe.

"Good work, Billy." Zordon said.

"But will we be able to get Tommy and that girl out?" Adam asked.

"We won't know unless we try." Billy said, slightly confused. "I don't even see that girl."

"We've penetrated the shield and locked onto the coordinates, but without sufficient power, Tommy, or his companion, could be lost in the Morphin Grid forever." Zordon said.

"Well…that could be slightly problematic." I said, now slightly worried.

"And if we don't try...this could be the end of both of them." Kimberly said, close to tears. Billy heads over to the control panel and goes back to working. I was quietly talking to Adam. Aisha and Rocky were staring at the Viewing Globe. Kimberly was in thought, pacing the floor.

"I know it's risky but we don't have a choice." Kimberly said firmly. Adam, Aisha, Rocky and I looked at Kim.

"You're right." Billy said. "Is everybody ready?" Everyone nodded. Kimberly moved so that she was standing with Rocky on her left and Adam on her right. Billy started programming something with Aisha spoke.

"Wait! He's gonna need all the help he can get." Aisha said, joining hands with Rocky. Rocky grabs Kimberly's hand. Kimberly grabs Adam's hand. Billy pushes a couple of buttons before joining hands with Adam and Aisha, making a closed circle. I watched and saw color energy that begins to flow between the rangers connected hands. There was a blue between Billy and Aisha, yellow between Aisha and Rocky, red between Rocky and Kimberly, pink between Kimberly and Adam, and black between Adam and Billy. I stood back next to Alpha, hoping that this will work.

A white light appears and Tommy suddenly appears inside the circle of Rangers where the white light was. Tommy was demorphed and alive. I moved close to the rangers as their circle broke.

"Yeah! Yes!" Kimberly said excited. Kimberly rushes to embrace Tommy. Adam chuckles in relief. Rocky and I gave each other a high five and then I turned to Billy and gave him a hug.

"Good Job Billy. You figure it out." I said relieved this was all over.

"You made it! I'm so glad you're okay, Tommy" Kimberly said.

"How'd you find me?" Tommy said relieved.

"You should thank Billy." Adam said with a smile. Tommy looked at Billy.

"Oh, thanks man; I really owe you one." Tommy said gratefully.

"Hey. I'm always there for you." Billy said, pleased.

"Oh no. Katherine! We have to find her!" Tommy said concerned.

"Rita and Zedd must have her. I haven't been able to locate her position anywhere." Tommy sighed as the Alarm suddenly goes off. Rocky turned.

"Huh?"

"Ayaiyaiyai! There's a disturbance in Angel Grove Park, as if we haven't had enough trouble today." We turned to the Viewing Globe. It showed the Cat Monster.

"Oh no." Tommy said.

"Not her again." I said, staring at the Viewing Globe.

"She looks mean." Billy said.

"She's the one we had to deal with earlier today." Adam told Tommy. Tommy sighed.

"Well, guess we'll have to deal with her again. It's Morphin' Time!" Tommy said.

"White Ranger Power!"

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!"

The six rangers left to confront the cat at the park. The rangers fought the Cat Monster until it grew bigger. That is when they called for their zords. After calling for their zords, they were able to defeat the Cat Monster. I smiled as I watched from the Viewing Globe.

"I'm going to go join them!" I said before teleporting to the rangers.

* * *

I arrived as they demorphed. The rangers looked around and I looked to see what they were looking for. The rangers started to run in a certain direction and I followed. We suddenly found ourselves in front of Kat, who is unharmed, sitting against a tree. She looks up as we approach her.

"Tommy! Oh Tommy, thank goodness! It was awful. There was this…this witch and all these horrible monsters!" Kat said with relief. But something about her just didn't seem right.

"You're okay now, Katherine. Everything's gonna be all right." Tommy said to her. We started walking with Kat through the park and she started telling us her story.

"And the next thing I knew, I was back here in the park and you guys walked up." She finished.

"After all that, you're really lucky to be okay." Aisha said. Kat smiled.

"I don't want to ever go through anything like that again!" Kat said.

"Yeah...we're just glad you're all right, Katherine." Kimberley said.

"Please, Kim, call me Kat! All my friends back home do."

"Okay!" Kim said with a smile.

"So, Kat, do you live here or are you just visiting someone?" Adam asked.

"Oh, we've just moved in. My dad got transferred, so we all packed up and came over with him." Kat said simply.

"Well, Angel Grove's a great town; you're really gonna like it here." Billy said.

"Yeah." Aisha said. Kat smiled.

"Thanks." Kat then glanced at her watch. "Oh, well, I'd better be off; I still have some unpacking to do. It was wonderful meeting you all."

"Hey Kat, if ah, if you ever need anything...you know, just let us know." Tommy said, with a polite smile. There was a slight pause.

"I will, Tommy. Thanks." Kat turns and leaves.

"Bye!" Kim said.

"Bye!" Aisha said. I waved slightly, still not trusting Kat. Kim waves.

"She's really sweet. I love her accent!"

"Yeah, she's really cool." Rocky agreed.

"Yeah." Kim said, agree with Rocky.

"It'll be great when she starts school." Adam pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Tommy said.

"Oh, I know!" Aisha chuckled.

"That'll be cool." Tommy stated. Aisha suddenly notices something.

"PC!" We all turned. And there was PC, lying on the grass. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" Aisha led us over to the cat. "I can't believe she made it this far!"

"She probably feels comfortable here." I stated. "I mean, it is a park."

"OH!" Kim said in awe of the cat.

"Oh, come here, baby! Hi, PC! Hey there, baby!" Aisha said lovingly to the cat. "Yeah! Come here..." Aisha said as she picks up the cat. "I am never going to let you out of my sight!" Aisha, Kimberly, Rocky, and Tommy start petting the cat. I looked at Adam and Billy.

"I don't like her." I told Adam and Billy, since the others were focused on the cat.

"Why not?" Billy asked. I shrugged.

"Something just doesn't seem right with her." I stated. "Why would Rita and Lord Zedd just…let her go like that? It just doesn't seem like something they would do."

"You may be right, but maybe they just used her to get to Tommy." Adam pointed out.

"True." Billy said. Aisha, Tommy, Kim and Rocky walked over to us.

"I'm going to go bring PC back to my place." Aisha said.

"And Kim and I are going to finally going to go out like we planned." Tommy said. Kim smiled.

"You know how to get to my place. I'm not sure when we are going to get back. We don't know how long the movie will be. " Kim asked. I nodded. "Good."

"We'll make sure she get back to your house safely Kim." Adam said.

"Good." Tommy said. "It's supposed to be almost 80 degrees on Monday, anyone want to go to the lake for some swimming?"

"Beach…in November?" I asked.

"Angel Grove never gets snow." Kim explained.

"Sounds good." Adam, Aisha, Billy and Rocky said.

"Sure." I said. "But…I don't have anything to wear."

"Well, you're luck. You've got an amazing shopper right here. We can go shopping on Sunday." Kim said. "We could see if we can find Kat and see if she'd like to come too."

"Yeah…sounds great." I said, trying to hide the fact that I didn't like, or trust, Kat.

"Alright, if we want to catch the movie, we better go." Tommy said.

"Right. Bye!" Kim said before she and Tommy left.

"Me too." Aisha said, carrying the cat home.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Let's just go for a walk, go eat and relax before it gets dark out." Rocky suggested. "We could use the exercise.

"Yes, because the Power Rangers don't get ANY exercise while fighting off monsters." I said sarcastically. Adam and Billy laughed.

"Come on. Let's go." Rocky said. We started our walk through the park.

* * *

_Nov. 1oth, 1995_

_Today was absolutely crazy. It started out with everyone meeting up at the Ernie's Outdoor Café. Aisha had brought the cat and said she was going to bring it to the Animal Shelter. Bulk and Skull appeared in their police uniforms, which were real, and said that having the cat was breaking health violation codes, which was weird because we were outside. Well…anyway. Aisha left and around Noon, Rocky and Adam arrived. They ordered their food and just as they were getting ready to eat, our communicators went off. Aisha was being attacked by Rito, Rita's brother. I stayed at the table until Rocky and Adam came racing back, followed by Billy. After a while, Tommy came back. __He told us how Aisha and Kim got to keep the cat and how Aisha came up with the name PC, Park Cat. None of us saw Tommy leave with a girl named Katherine, but suddenly Kim and Aisha came and our communicators went off. We found out that Tommy and this girl were trapped because of Rita and Lord Zedd. Rito ended up attacking the city, Tommy went unconscious, we lost him in the Viewing Globe and we couldn't locate Tommy. Rocky was getting frustrated and Kim was worried, well…we all were, but she was really worried. Zordon end up telling the rangers to deal with Rito. Once he was taken care of, the rangers were back and Billy went straight back to helping Alpha find Tommy. Billy was able to get Tommy back on the Viewing Globe. Tommy was dealing with Goldar and we couldn't get him out because of the fact that Rita and Zedd had some type of shield protecting it. Billy found a way to break through the shield. He took Adam and me to his lab, but before we got there, Rita and Zedd sent down the Cat Monster. I watched from a distance as Billy and Adam tried hard to fight her off, but they had to call the others for help. They were able to send the monster packing together. Billy, Adam and I got to the lab and there, Billy was able to make a devise that could penetrate through Rita and Zedd's shield._

_We got back to the Command Center and Billy set the devise up. The Viewing Globe was showing that Tommy was now facing Goldar AND Rito. When Billy finished setting up the devise, the five rangers decided to join hands to help Tommy, because Zordon said that Tommy could be lost in the Morphin Grid if there wasn't enough power to get him back safely. Tommy arrived, demorphed, but alive. Kim was extremely happy to have him back safely. However, it wasn't long before Rita and Lord Zedd sent down Cat Monster. The Rangers were able to defeat her. I met up with them at the park and that's where we saw Kat, unharmed. She explained to us what happened and then she had to go unpack, since she was new here. She left and suddenly Aisha found PC. She brought PC home while Tommy and Kim finally went on their movie date._

_Adam, Rocky, Billy and I were the only one left. So we decided to go for a walk, eat and just relax before it got too dark. Adam walked me back to Kim's around 8pm. It was weird not having her around at that time. Kim was home a little before 10pm._

_Oh, and before Tommy and Kim left for the date, Tommy mentioned how hot it was supposed to get on Monday (80 degrees to be exact) and mentioned going to the lake to swim after school. Angel Grove apparently never gets snow. Kim offered to take me shopping on Sunday so I can get something to swim in and then said that they could see if Kat wanted to come along too. I don't know why, but I just feel like there is something that Kat is hiding from us…_

* * *

I closed my journal just as Kim came in from her shower. Kim sat down on her bed and she told me how her date went with Tommy before we went to bed.

* * *

Who knew that I was gonna finish another chapter in less then 24 hours!

Oh and I was having issues with the font so if the font looks different, i'm sorry. I stopped trying to fix it when it didn't work for the tenth time.

I'm trying my hardest. I've been constently thinking about it and I'm hoping I can get through it faster. (I've been thinking a lot and I have some plans in order. I'm going to be typing all week.) Something always seems to happen when i'm ready to start typing my stories.

If you want to review, go ahead, if not. Oh well. Your choice. Can't force you to do something you don't wanna do.

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best.


	19. Changing of the Zords Part 1

I do not own Power rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Mighty Mophin' Power Rangers. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Season 3 Episode 18 _Changing of the Zords Part 1_

* * *

_Nov. 11th 1995_

_Today was just a plan and simple Saturday. Kim, Adam, Rocky, Tommy, Aisha, Billy and I got together and we ended up running into Kat. This is when Kim asked Kat if she wanted to go shopping with me and her tomorrow. Sadly…she said sure. Oh the up side, Aisha is coming with. We said we'd meet up at the entrance of the Juice Bar around 10am. Tommy and Kim kind of went on another date, which I don't blame them. They've been busy and deserve that time together. Billy decided to go to the command center to see if Alpha needed any help upgrading anything, which apparently he did because Billy never came back. Aisha and Rocky said that they needed to finish their homework for school before they did anything else this weekend. So, in the end, it was just me and Adam. I've never really had any one on one alone time with any of the rangers, well minus when me and Kim are alone before bed, so it kind of felt a bit awkward for both Adam and me. Adam asked me what I wanted to do and I really didn't know…so we ended up going for a walk and just talked. Which was nice because he really didn't know the trouble I've had with being a ranger at 13…it's pretty stressful. I think, after spending that extra alone time with Adam today, that we will be staying in touch even after I'm back in New Tech City. And he even said so._

* * *

Sunday came and at ten o'clock, Kim and I met up with Aisha and Kat outside the Juice Bar and headed out to go shopping. I was completely bored, because I've never really been shopping like this before and it seemed weird. Sadly, the first thing we bought was my bathing suit, which was plain white, which Kim said I needed more of that color because of my ranger uniform. When I told her the swimsuit would be just find, she said that didn't count and had me try on so many different outfits, I thought I was gonna lose my mind. Kim, Aisha and Kat seemed to get along well though. Kim ended up buying me a few items of clothing, white of course, and a pack of pens for my journal. We headed back to the Juice Bar around 5pm and we had a lot of bags, most of them were Kim's. We sat down at the table. Aisha got me and her something to drink and then went back to get two more for Kim and Kat.

**"**And I thought I liked to shop. You bring a whole new meaning to the word, Kimberly." Kat said.

"Did you have fun?" Kim asked Kat.

"Yeah, I did." Kat said.

"Good." Kim smiled.

"Thank you both so much for showing me around Angel Grove. I really think I'm gonna like it here." Kat stated.

"No problem." Kim said softly.

"Cool!" Aisha smiled. Kat checked her watch.

"Oh, well, I'd better be off for dinner." Kat said, standing up. She picks up her shopping bags and gets ready to leave. Aisha then glances at her communicator.

"Oh yeah, us too. Do you need a ride?" Aisha offered.

"Oh no, it's okay. I don't live far."

"Don't forget this." Kim said, handing Kat a fourth shopping bag.

"Oh, thank you." Kat said.

"Bye!" Aisha said.

"Bye!" Kat said in reply to Aisha.

"Bye!" Kim said as Kat starts walking away. Kat turns her head and smiles in reply, and nearly bumps into Tommy on her way out. Aisha and Kim didn't notice this, but I was watching closely.

"Oh, hey Katherine." Tommy said amiably.

"Hi, Tommy." Kat said shyly.

"Hi." Tommy said, giving a quick smile before approaching our table. He tapped Kim on the shoulder. Kim turned around

"Hey Tommy, we just got back; I couldn't wait to see you!" Kim said excited. She kissed Tommy and they hug again. "How are ya?" Kim asked.

"Good." Tommy said with a smile.

"Oh, look what I got you." Kim said, reaching for one of her shopping bags. I watched Kat closely as she leaves. I noticed how she watched Kim and Tommy closely. Then she glares at Kim before she stalks out of the Juice bar.

* * *

I put my new clothes in my second duffle bag; I started having a hard time closing the first one before grabbing my journal.

_Nov. 12th, 1995_

_So, today was just a normal Sunday…I guess. Kim, Aisha, me and…Kat… all went shopping. That's where I got my new bathing suit, and a few new clothes. After over 5 hours of shopping, we finally went to the juice bar. I have never been so bored in my life. But, anyway…I think Kat is really hiding something. As she was leaving the Juice Bar, she ran into Tommy. That wasn't the weird thing though. Tommy greeted Kim. Kat was watching the whole time, as I was watching her, and she didn't seem exactly happy that Tommy and Kim were together. She glared at Kim as Kim and Tommy were talking and that's not what I call normal. She was so nice to Kim just five minutes before hand and then she glared at her. It makes no sense._

_Then we left the Juice Bar to go eat and then we just had some time to relax before bed. Tomorrow, Kim and Tommy will come get me from the Juice Bar and from there we will be going swimming at the Lake. It should be fun._

_Oh and I have too much stuff because I had to get a second duffle bag to hold all my stuff in. I wonder where I'm going to put these when I get back to New Tech City…if I ever get back to New Tech City._

* * *

The following day, like every weekday, I went to the juice bar and hung out with Ernie. Today, I helped him with some cleaning and then he was off to do some errands. I stayed and practiced some moves that Adam, Tommy, Jason, Zack and Rocky all taught me, by combining some of them to make some awesome moves. When Ernie came back, it was close to the time that Tommy and Kim would be meeting me at the outdoor café of Ernie's, to pick me up to go to the Lake. I went to change in the locker room and after I changed, I grabbed my stuff, said goodbye to Ernie and headed outside. I saw Kim talking to Kat when I approached them.

"Katherine." Kim said. Kat looked up. "A bunch of us are going swimming at the lake, you want to come?" I walked up to Kim.

"Oh, that's really sweet Kim, but I'm not very fond of water." Kat said.

"Oh. Okay." Kim said, sounding disappointed.

"Alright, well, nice seeing you." I turn. "Lets go Kim." Then Tommy arrived.

"Are you guys coming to the lake or what?" Tommy asked.

"Emma and I are, but ah, Katherine…" Kat quickly stood up.

"Er, changed her mind. After all, how am I gonna meet people if I don't venture out?" Kat said, then looked at Tommy. I'll just run home and get my suit." I tilted my head back and sighed. No one notice.

"All right, great." Tommy said pleased.

"Okay, meet you there." Kim said to Kat. She then turned to me and Tommy. "C'mon."

"Okay." Kat said, smiling. Tommy and Kimberly turned at started to leave. I turn to see Kat's smile faded. I turned and hurried to catch up with Tommy and Kim.

* * *

Aisha and Kimberly put their things on a picnic table near the lake. I set my bag down next to theirs.

"We're gonna have so much fun today." Aisha said.

"I hope so."

"Yes." Kim said. "We will."

"Come on in!" Rocky's voice said just as Kat arrives

"Hi!"

"Oh hey, you made it." Kim smiled.

"Yay…She made it." I said, sounding not enthused.

"Hey." Aisha said as she removed her hat and placed it on her bag.

"I'm gonna join the guys." I said, quickly heading to the lake to join Tommy, Rocky and Billy in the water boat they were pushing into the water. Adam joined them, throwing a rubber ring in and then helped push. Tommy helped me climb in. Once the boat was in the water, Tommy, Billy, Rocky and Adam climbed in.

* * *

I paid no attention to Kat, who was still not in a swim suit and still on the beach. Instead, I concentrated on the fun I was having with Billy, Adam, Tommy and Rocky.

"This is great!" Adam said to Tommy.

"Yeah." Tommy agreed.

"Hey, girls!" Billy called, waving at Kim and Aisha. Kimberly and Aisha, who are paddling across the lake on an aqua bike. Suddenly, six Tengas appear on the shore, running around scaring people. The people on the beach and near shore were gone in a hurry.

"Uh…Guys. Tengas!" I said quickly. Tommy, Billy, Rocky and Adam looked at each other, then jumped in the lake. I followed suit, swimming towards the shore. Kim and Aisha followed suit. They met up to morph. They appear and start fighting off the Tengas. I stay hidden, but I watch closely. Suddenly, Kim falls to her knees.

"I suggest you back off, featherbrain!" Kim said in pain. "Uh...oh my gosh...uh..." Overcome with pain, Kim brings her hand over her face. Tengas start to surround her.

"Kim!" I said worried, running over to her, making my way passed the Tengas. "What's wrong?"

"I…I don't know…" Kim said weakly, obviously in pain. "Tommy!" Tommy turned around.

"Hang on, Kim!" Tommy said. Tommy was quick to her side. He fights off the three Tengas that were surrounding us.

"Stay back, Kim." Tommy said protectively. Kim touches his arm.

"Okay." Kim said.

"I'll stay here with her. Go." I said. Tommy gets ready to battle when two Tengas fall to the ground by the other rangers. Three other Tengas back up around them. They five Tengas all disappeared. The other two Tengas near Kim and me stood up quickly. I helped Kim up, because she was struggling.

"C'mon, we're outta here!" One of the Tengas said and then they vanished.

"Huh! Geez!" Tommy said, frustrated. The Ninjas demorphed. Kim hung her head low, and after a moment she again brings her hand up over her face. The other five rangers looked round warily to ensure the area is secure, before they came to Kim's side. Tommy arrived first.

"Kim, are you okay?" Tommy asked gently. Kim looks up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was really weird." Kim said, looking around. "You guys, where did Katherine go?"

"Who cares…" I said quietly, so no one would hear me. Billy and Aisha decide to look around the beach. They went one way, while Adam and Rocky are even further away, down by the water. Suddenly the communicator went off and we all regroup around Tommy and Kimberly. Tommy answers the call.

"I read you, Alpha. What's up?"

"Goldar and the Tengas have been let loose in the park!"

"Again?" Tommy said, then looked towards the others. "Oh man, we'd better get our stuff and get over there." Aisha, Billy, Rocky, Adam and Kim nod in agreement. Kim holds her forehead as if she had a headache.

"Come on." Billy said.

"Let's go." Tommy agreed. Billy, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Tommy start off along the beach. Tommy turns and noticed that Kim hasn't moved and returns to Kimberly's side. I turn and notice them. I followed. Something was defiantly wrong with Kim, even if she wasn't going to admit it.

"What is it?" Tommy asked concerned.

"I don't know. I never felt like this before." Kim said. She sounded sick. There was a pause. "I'll be okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Okay." Tommy, Kim and I headed back towards everyone else. Kimberly opens up her bag, searching for something. She suddenly notices something.

"You guys...my Power Coin's missing!" Everyone turned. I looked at Kim.

"What?" Aisha said quickly. Kimberly covers the right side of her face.

"I'm guessing that is a bad thing, since everyone is looking worried."

"Oh..." Kim slowly sits down on the bench. Tommy, Adam, Rocky and Billy hurry over. Tommy touches her shoulder, trying to give comfort.

"Just take it easy, Kim." Tommy said quickly. Pink energy suddenly started running through Kim's left hand.

"What...what's happening to me?" Kim asked scared. She turned to face Billy for an explanation.

"Your body. She seems to be experiencing some kinda energy drain." Billy said.

"Oh, man..." Tommy said under his breath.

"Even I know that is not good." I muttered to Adam. Kimberly looks up at Tommy as he activates his communicator.

"Zordon, this is Tommy; come in."

"Yes, Tommy."

"Kimberly's Power Coin is missing!" Tommy said worried. "She seems to be getting weaker."

"It must have fallen into evil hands. This is the only explanation." Adam and I exchanged nervous glances, and we weren't the only ones.

"You must use your Power Coins to recharge Kimberly until she's strong enough to be teleported to the Command Center."

"Right, Zordon." Tommy said, turning to the others. "Okay, you guys stay here. Ninjor and I will handle Goldar." Aisha nodded.

"We'll take care of her, Tommy. Be careful." Aisha said. Tommy grabbed is morpher.

"It's Morphin' Time! White Ranger Power!" Everyone else teleports to the command center. I stayed near Kim, who was slowly getting weaker, while we waited for Tommy to come. Zordon and Alpha were not going to tell us anything without Tommy here. Suddenly we heard Tommy's voice.

"Zordon, it's Tommy. Lord Zedd has stolen the Falconzord. What should I do?" Adam, Billy, Aisha and Rocky looked at each other worried. Kim sighed again. I just patted her on the back for comfort.

"You must return to the Command Center, Tommy."

"Yes, Zordon." Tommy's voice said through the communicator panel. Tommy arrives and demorphed. He was at Kim's side immediately. Kim seems to be watching the pink energy as it continues to flow through her hand. The others watch her, worried. You could tell that Tommy felt helpless. Zordon finally spoke.

"When Ninjor recharged your Power Coins, he linked them with your natural human energy. Because Kimberly's Power Coin is in evil hands, her body is being affected. Kim lifts her head slowly, to look at Zordon.

"Zedd must've used her Power Coin to get inside the Falconzord and take it." Tommy said.

"Which left Ninjor powerless and an easy target." Billy stated.

"Rangers, I'm afraid I have more bad news." Zordon said.

"Oh man, what could be worse than this?"

"Yeah, what could be worse than Kim's power coin being stolen, the Falconzord in the hands of Lord Zedd and Ninjor becoming powerless?"

"I fear that Lord Zedd has discovered the lost Shogun Zords." I looked at the others. Rocky and Tommy were definitely thrown off by what Zordon had just said. "All of his actions indicate that he intends to use them for his own evil purposes."

"And with our Zords outta commission...we're powerless against him!" Rocky said. Kim suddenly loses consciousness, pink energy running through her body. Reacting quickly, Tommy caught her before she hit the ground.

"Kim!" I said as Tommy caught her.

"Kimberly! Kim!"

"Retrieving Kimberly's Power Coin is the only answer. Unless we can do that, she won't survive."

"And there's the worse part…" I said, glancing at the others. Tommy said nothing, but he was starting to look worried, and possibly angry.

* * *

I have plans! Anyway. Been working hard and just finished school shopping (Since it will be my only free weekend. This weekend I will be in Iowa, the following weekend in Marshall to apply for a job and then the weekend after, moving into the dorms.) (So if i don't reply often, its because of those, but I will be in an area with internet all three. I will be typing alot those weekends I believe.)

If you want to review, go ahead, if not. Oh well. Your choice. Can't force you to do something you don't wanna do.

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best.


	20. Changing of the Zords Part 2

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Mighty Mophin' Power Rangers. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Season 3 Episodes 19 and 20 _Changing of the Zords Part 2&3_

* * *

Kimberly unconscious is lying down on a bed, the pink energy still flowing through her body. A worried Tommy was kneeling by her side. Aisha, Rocky and Adam stand behind them. I stood on the opposite side of Tommy, watching Billy as he scanned Kim's body with some type of hand-held diagnostic tool. After a moment, Tommy turns towards him.

"How is she, Billy?" Tommy asked. Billy punched some keys and consulted the device.

"She's in a deep sleep." Billy said. Tommy stood up. Billy continued. "But losing her Power Coin has caused her body to get very weak. And I'm afraid with her Power Coin missing…" Billy paused and he glanced at Tommy. "There's never gonna be another Pink Ranger." Tommy shakes his head, upset.

"Ayaiyaiyaiyai!" I looked at Alpha and Billy looked over his shoulder. Alpha was rocking his head in despair. "This can't be happening!" Billy moves over to Alpha. Tommy sighed heavily.

"There's gotta be something we can do, Zordon." Tommy sighed again. "We can't lose Kimberly." He turned back towards Kim. "I can't lose her." Tommy said softly. I heard Tommy and gave him a supporting hug.

**"**Alpha. I want you to begin searching the computer for an alternate energy source. We may find something that can match the Power Coin." Alpha nodded.

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha sets to work, sounding happier now that he has something  
positive to do. Adam stepped forward.

"We also need to get our Zords up and running." Adam said urgently. Rocky stepped up next to Adam.

"But how are we gonna do that with Zedd in control of the Falconzord?" Rocky asked.

"And how long until he figures a way to use Ninjor's powers to charge a fleet of new Zords?" Billy asked. Tommy shook his head.

"We can't let Zedd win this fight." Tommy said. Tommy kneeled back by Kim's side once more. "Kimberly's counting on us." Tommy said. Aisha touched Tommy's back supportively.

* * *

The rangers left after a while. I stayed to help Alpha while Alpha worked at a console nearby.

"Ayaiyaiyai; I'm so nervous. All the silicon is sweating out of my central processor!"

"You must stay calm, Alpha. Kimberly's life depends on it. Have you found a substitute power source for her yet?"

"Not yet, Zordon." Suddenly the alarm went off, startling both Alpha and myself.

"Now what?" I said quickly.

"Ayaiyaiyaiyai! What's this?"

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Alpha and I hurried over to the Viewing Globe. It shows Fangenstein terrorizing people in the park.

"One of Zedd's monsters is running amuck in the park!"

"Alert the Rangers, Alpha."

"I'll do it." I said, turning to the panels.

"We read you." Tommy's voice said.

"Tommy, Zedd sent down a monster and its terrorizing Angel Grove Park."

"We're on our way."

I watched the rangers fight of Fangenstein. Kim finally came around, though I was too focused on the rangers fight and Alpha was working on the panels. As she sits up the pink charges disappear from her body. Stepping forward, she notices the battle on the Viewing Globe: Fangenstein fighting off the Rangers, who are now attacking him together.

"What's going on?" Kim asked tired and worried. I jumped. Alpha turned around, also startled.

"Kim! You scared me."

"Sorry." Kim said softly.

"Uh, wh…Kimberly! You're awake!

"The other Rangers are battling Zedd's monster in the park, but…" But Zordon couldn't finish because the alarms went off.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Ayaiyaiyai! Zordon, more trouble!"

"Bring it up on the Viewing Globe, Alpha." Alpha punched a few buttons.

Kim and I turn back towards the Viewing Globe, which now shows Kat surrounded by Tengas out in the mountains.

"What is she doing out on the mountains…?"

"Oh no. Tengas have Katherine." Kim turned around. "I have to help her, Zordon." I turned towards Kim.

"What?"

"No, Kimberly. You will have to let the other Rangers save Katherine when and if they can. You are much too weak. Until we find an alternative power source for you, any exertion could destroy you."

"Thank you Zordon." I said, turning back towards the viewing globe. Kimberly stares at the Viewing Globe, visibly upset. Kat's apparent distress is enough to help Kim decide.

"That's it." Kim said firmly, but quietly. She turned to Zordon. She's my friend; I have to go help her."

"You haven't seen the looks she gives you behind your back!" I said, but Kim didn't hear me.

"Kimberly. You must let the other Rangers handle this." Zordon said.

"Zordon's right Kim, Katherine can wait."

"Katherine can't wait." Kim said to me.

"Are you sure you understand the risk?"

"Yes." Kim paused. I looked at her in disbelief. "I guess that's the chance I'll have to take."

"You are a true Power Ranger. Have a safe journey, and may you return unharmed."

"Thanks, Zordon. Alpha, please teleport me there so I can conserve energy."

"Of course, Kimberly." Alpha said. Alpha then activated a control to teleport Kim.

"Thank you. Ninja Ranger Power!" Kim morphed and Alpha teleported her to the mountain to help Kat. I sighed, turning to the viewing globe.

"Do not worry, Emily." Zordon said. I turned around to face Zordon. "Kimberly knows what she is doing. She will be fine."

"But Zordon, her power. What if she can't handle it? What if something happens?" I asked.

"Kimberly understands the risks." I sighed. "Trust her."

"It's not that I don't trust Kim, because I do." I stated. "It's Kat that I don't trust."

* * *

After a while Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Billy and Aisha returned.

"It was a trick." Tommy said bitterly.

"I'm afraid so, Tommy. Zedd lured you into battle so you would not be able to help Kimberly.

"Why? He already has her Power Coin. What does he want with her now?" Aisha asked.

"I can't read Zedd's mind; his intentions are a mystery to me. The next move is his."

"Oh, man. This is unbelievable. First Zedd steals Kimberly's Power Coin, takes the Falconzord, and then Ninjor disappears!" Tommy sighed.

"And now Kimberly." Adam said. I couldn't even look at the rangers. For some odd reason, this feels like Kim being kidnapped was my fault.

"Ayaiyaiyaiyai! What's this, Rangers?

"What is it, Alpha?" I turned to listen.

"My scanners indicate that Lord Zedd has initiated the power infusion to the Shogun Zords!"

"And with ours down...we're sitting ducks." Billy said. Billy was right. They were sitting ducks.

* * *

Alpha got to work, trying to locate Kim, with Billy's help. Aisha and Rocky are resting against one of the control panels. Tommy walks past. I was sitting on the floor next to the viewing globe.

"Have you been able to get a fix on Kimberly yet, Billy?" Tommy asked. A strange electrical surge briefly fills the room. Tommy, Billy, Adam, Alpha, and I look around, confused.

"We're still trying, Tommy." Billy said as he pushes a button. An image of Lord Zedd sitting on his throne suddenly appears on the Viewing Globe.

"Um…guys…" I said, getting to my feet.

"Please, allow me to save you the trouble, Rangers." Hearing Lord Zedd's voice had all the rangers turning their heads towards the viewing globe. Adam, Alpha and Billy were completely shock. I backed up towards Tommy.

"Oh, my gosh." Aisha said worried.

"How'd he get in there?" Adam asked Billy.

"I haven't got a clue." Billy said troubled.

"Your precious Pink Ranger is here with me. I'm having a wonderful time, draining all the power out of her body." Lord Zedd said. "It's quite a spectator sport. By the end of today, she will no longer be in the pink; in fact, she'll be history!" Lord Zedd said. "See, she's already sleeping quite comfortably, which is nice work if you can get it."

"I demand that you release the Pink Ranger." Zordon said sternly.

"SILENCE!" I jumped slightly. "The only one making demands at this point is ME!"

"What do you want?" Tommy asked with anger in his voice.

"Teleport me to your Command Center and I will tell you in person." Lord Zedd stated.

"The Command Center is no place for the evil likes of you!" Alpha said.

"Do it now, or recant your precious Kimberly!" Lord Zedd ordered.

"Zordon, we don't have a choice. We have to. For Kimberly." Tommy said.

"I agree with your decision, Tommy. Alpha, you may proceed." Zordon said. Alpha turned and began pushing some buttons. The room started to shake, but the alarms were silent. Suddenly, there is a series of blinding sparks that appear, which makes everyone cover their eyes. Once the sparks died down, we uncovered our eyes. Now, inside the Command Center, sits Lord Zedd in his throne. All we can see is the giant Z on the back of the throne. The throne slowly turns, revealing Lord Zedd.

"Greetings, my friends. Isn't anybody going to ask me how my trip was?" Lord Zedd chuckled.

"Get on with it, Zedd. While you sit there, Kimberly's life is ebbing away." Zordon said. Lord Zedd was tapping his fingers on the arm rest of his throne. I knew that meant he was either bored or in no rush.

"Hmm...not a bad place. A little tacky. When I take over, I'll have my darling wife redecorate it!" Billy, Adam and Tommy glare at him. Lord Zedd leans forward, chuckling.

"Oh, Alpha? You can come out of hiding!" Lord Zedd taunted. Alpha peeks up from behind one of the controls panels near Adam and Billy.

"I don't like you...Ed!" Alpha said nervously.

"IT'S ZEDD, YOU BLINKING BUCKET OF BOLTS! LORD ZEDD!" I coiled back. Zedd was furious.

"Get on with it, Zedd. What do you want?" Tommy said coldly. Lord Zedd stood up.

"All right, Power Rangers, this is your dilemma." Alpha cowers back down again. Lord Zedd descends his misty throne steps as he delivers his ultimatum. "You agree to pilot my new fleet of Zords and do all my evil bidding, or, you can refuse my offer, in which case we can all sit around and have a jolly time watching the Pink Ranger waste away. Tommy continues to fix a hateful stare at Lord Zedd Alpha's head re-emerges.

"I will never let you get away with this."

"Save your breath, Zordon! I'm giving the commands around here. Now, I'll give you a moment to make your decision." The Rangers and I gather around Tommy, who seems almost unaware of us.

"I don't like him and I do NOT trust him." I stated.

"Tommy, what do we do?" Adam asked on the other side of me.

"We can't let anything happen to Kimberly. She's one of us." Billy stated firmly. Tommy glances at us, but says nothing..

"Tick-tock, tick-tock..." Tommy was still silent.

"Tommy?" I asked, looking concerned.

"Time is up now, heroes. Or should I say, zeroes? Oh-oh, zeroes, that's a good one." Tommy took a step forward, barely holding himself in check.

So now, what did you decide, I can't wait to hear it!"

**"**We'll pilot your Zords, Zedd." Tommy said. I could tell he wasn't happy.

"Wise choice, Rangers!" As Lord Zedd spoke, he returned to his throne. Tommy looks  
away for a moment, angry, before resuming his silent glare.

"You will report for duty at dusk, with your new master; me." Lord Zedd sat down. "Get ready for the ride of your lives!" He laughs as the throne turns away. "Hahahaha! Ah-ha! See ya!" Electricity ran up and down the back of the throne. The Z sign shines and the throne vanished in a puff of smoke.

"What if we can find Kimberly and teleport her back here?" Billy wondered.

"Then there would be no point in Zedd's plan." I said, hoping that Billy was on to something. "Billy, that's brilliant."

"Billy," Billy looked up at Zordon. "Start searching. The faster we can get a lock on Kimberly; the sooner Zedd's plan will fail." Billy nodded and got to work quickly.

* * *

Tommy approaches the other four Rangers, who are crowded around a control panel where Billy was working.

"How's it coming, guys?" Tommy asked.

"Still searching." Adam said.

"If I can get a lock on Kimberly and teleport her back to the Command Center, then Zedd's plan's gonna be ineffective." Billy stated.

"And if Zedd's plan is foiled, everything will start going right again." I smiled.

"Zordon, what happens to her powers after we find her?" Aisha asked.

"Alpha is working on a way to detach her physical connection from her Power Coin, but I'm afraid that as long as Rita and Zedd possess the Power Coin, they hold the fate of the Pink Ranger."

"We'll deal with that later." Tommy sighed and turned away, upset. "The important thing is to get Kim back..." A beat sounded. Tommy looks back hopefully and returns to the others.

"Billy?" I asked hopeful.

"I've located her!" Billy said excited. Adam and Aisha smiled.

"Yes!" I said. Adam and I high fived, relieved.

"Where is she?" Rocky asked quickly.

"She's being held in one of Zedd's dark dimensions. I've got the coordinates locked into the computer."

"One of Zedd's Dark Dimensions? There are more?" I said, not really expecting an answer.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get her out of there!" Aisha said. Billy sighed.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy, Aisha." Billy turned towards us. "She's being held in a dimension that's beyond our reach."

"Great…" I held my head back. Tommy turned away, sighing in frustration. He turned around quickly.

"Wait a minute. If we can't get in through the front door... there's always the back door." Tommy hinted.

"The Portal-Com." Billy caught on. I looked at Billy confused. "I used it once when Tommy was stuck in Zedd's dimension."

"Exactly" Tommy stated. "An alternate doorway."

"It's definitely worth a try. The device is back at my lab. I'll go get it." Billy said quickly.

"Okay." Tommy said urgently, glancing at his communicator. "We only have a couple hours till dusk. We gotta move fast!" Billy nodded and teleported to his lab, followed by Aisha.

"Just hold on, Kim." Tommy sighed, before leaving. The rest of the rangers followed suit. I stayed behind.

"Oh, I hope this work." Alpha said.

"Me too, Alpha. Me too." I sighed.

* * *

I was lying on the floor, hoping for something good, when the alarms sounded.

"Alpha, what's going on?" I asked, sitting up.

"I'll pull it up on the viewing globe." I stood up. Alpha pushed a few buttons and joined me. "Ayaiyaiyaiyai! Tengas have attacked Billy and the others."

"And they are destroying the Portal-Com." I stated. Alpha and I watched the rangers defeat the Tengas and soon Billy was fixing the Portal-Com. "If Billy gets that fixed, it should bring Tommy and Kim back, right?"

"As long as the coordinates are right, then Tommy and Kimberly should be able to get through without any problems." Alpha explained. We continued watching when a monster showed up to distract the rangers. To me, it looked as if the rangers were having an easy time defeating this monster. They were getting ready to defeat the monster when the ground started to shake. Alpha and I both lost our balance.

"Now what's going on?" I asked, this time looking at Zordon.

"It looks as though Lord Zedd has called on the Shogun Zords."

"That means…the rangers are out of time." I turned away from the viewing globe, not wanting to see more. It wasn't long before we heard Tommy's voice.

"Zordon, this is Tommy. I made it out with Kimberly. She looks okay. Please teleport her in." A sigh of relief came from me. I smile.

"Good work, Tommy. We'll teleport her now." Alpha pushed some buttons and Kim teleported in. I smiled and gave her a hug.

"You ok?" I asked. Kim nodded.

"Tommy. Zedd has let loose another monster. You and the others -must- stop it. However, I'm not sure if Billy has been able to release the Ancient Zords from Zedd's power."

"I'll check it out." Tommy said. Alpha was getting to work. So far, everything started to work in our favor.

"Billy's done it." Alpha said.

"Done what, Alpha?"

"Billy's got the Shogun zords out of Zedd's control. They have full power over the zords."

"That's great!" Soon, the battle was over and the five rangers appeared. They demorphed. Tommy stood next to Kim. I stood next to Adam, who looked relieved that everything turned out in the end.

"You guys, I want to thank you so much for helping me out." Kim said, turning to Tommy. "Especially you, Tommy. Thanks."

"How are you feeling, Kimberly?" Zordon asked.

"Um...I guess I'm still a little tired, but I'm okay."

"Zedd and Rita still have possession of your Power Coin, but Alpha has been able to remove its connection to you. You are no longer in physical danger." Alpha nodded

"But we still have to get it back, you guys. We'll never be safe as long as it's in their hands." Tommy said seriously. He turned to Billy.

"Zordon, until we can get Kimberly's Power Coin back, is she gonna be able to draw power from the rest of us, and still be the Pink Ranger?" Billy asked.

"Yes. However, you cannot do that over a long period of time. Eventually, all of your powers will be drained. She must be reunited with her own Coin." Alpha nods again. Tommy puts his arm around Kimberly's shoulders. Adam looked troubled again as he looked in Kim's direction for a moment before turning back to Zordon.

"What about our old Zords?"

"As long as Lord Zedd holds the Falconzord captive, your old Zords will be inoperable."

"And Ninjor; we've gotta get him back somehow." Tommy pointed out, sounding slightly troubled.

"We will. And we'll bring Lord Zedd down for good when we do." Adam said confidently.

"Well, at least we gained control of our new Zords." Rocky stated. Aisha tapped him on the shoulder lightly.

"Yeah, and they're awesome." Aisha smiled.

"These powerful Zords are known as... the Shogun Zords! Kimberly, you and Tommy will share a Zord, and I am certain they will serve you well, Rangers." Zordon told the rangers.

"And as long as we have the Shogun Zords, the Power Rangers are back in business." Billy said relieved.

"All right." Tommy said. Billy, Aisha, Tommy, Rocky, and Adam put their fists together. After a brief hesitation, Kimberly adds hers, and they all share a laugh.

"Yeah." Kim said. I smiled slightly.

* * *

Tommy and Kim went for a walk near the lake so I decided to walk myself home. However, that plan didn't go as well ask I would have originally planned. Adam decided to walk with me. I guess he could tell that something was up, because of what he asked me.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked.

"What makes you think there is anything wrong?" I asked.

"You didn't say much after we got back from saving Kim." Adam said. "And your avoiding the question." I sighed.

"Ok, so maybe I was thinking that I could have stopped Kim from going to fight the Tengas and kind of believe that it was my fault that she was kidnapped." Adam stopped walking and put his hand on my shoulder, turning me to face him.

"Seriously?" He asked. I nodded. He chuckled, which I wasn't expecting. "You couldn't have predicted it…wait…"

"No, I did not know this was going to happen."

"Well, then you couldn't have predicted it. Kim felt that she had to go help Kat."

"And Kat just disappeared, mind you." Adam gave me this look as though to tell me to hush and let him finish.

"Kim was doing something she felt was right." Adam said. "Have you ever felt like that?" I shook my head.

"No," We started walking again. "But my fellow rangers felt they had to help us though they were supposed to be recovering."

"It's just something us rangers need to do." Adam said. "It's like a sixth sense." I laughed.

* * *

_Nov. 13 1995_

_What a Monday! It started out normally, going to the Juice Bar and hanging out with Ernie while everyone else was in school. Then we went to the lake. Kim saw Kat and asked her to come with, but she said no…until Tommy showed up. We went to the lake and suddenly Tengas attacked. The rangers and I swam back to shore. The rangers morphed and I stood on the sidelines watching. Something happened to Kim, making me rush over to her. She called for Tommy and Tommy was right there at her side. After the Tengas were gone, we went to gather our stuff and Kim realized her Power Coin was missing. The power started draining her energy. Zordon explained that when Ninjor recharged the power coins, he linked them with their natural human energy. They are linked to rangers. He also said that because Kim's power coin was in evil hands, it was affecting Kim. And it was. And bad news kept coming. Zedd was able to take over the Falconzord, which left Ninjor powerless, and then Zordon said that Zedd had discovered the lost Shogun Zords. The rangers had no Zords to use, leaving them powerless. Kim ended up losing consciousness, but before she hit the floor, Tommy was able to catch her. That's when Zordon laid down the biggest news to us. He said that retrieving Kim's power coin was important, otherwise she wouldn't survive. Billy scanned Kim's body to see what really happened to Kim. She was in a deep sleep. Billy also mentioned losing her Power Coin, their might never be a pink ranger again. Zordon then had Alpha looking for an alternate energy source that could match the power coin. After a while, the rangers went off, probably to the Juice Bar. I stayed and helped Alpha. Suddenly the alarms went off and I alerted the rangers. The rangers went to fight of Zedd's monster and soon Kim woke up. She scared me because I was watching the viewing globe and she came up behind me. The alarms soon went off again and Alpha pushed a few buttons to bring up Kat being surrounded by Tengas. Kim wanted to go help, which I was against and so was Zordon, for a while. Kim understood what she was getting into and Zordon agreed that she should go. Well…in the process of saving Kat, Kim was kidnapped. The rangers figured it as a trap. Then Alpha said that Lord Zedd has initiated the power infusion to the Shogun Zords, which really meant the Rangers were in trouble. Lord Zedd then came for a visit. He requested that if the Rangers wanted to see Kim again, they had to pilot the new Zords, for evil. They discussed it and Tommy agreed. Once Zedd left, they had other plans. Billy started working on trying to find Kim and he located her, however there wasn't a way in. That's when Tommy thought of something. He said "If we can't get through the front door, there's always a back." So Billy went to get his Portal-Com that he built for a different use. The Tengas came, attacked the Portal-Com's, but Billy was able to fix it after they defeated the Tengas. Tommy got out safely with Kim and the rangers were able to get the Shogun Zords in their control. So all in all, it ended well, except for the fact Ninjor is still missing and so is Kim's Power Coin._

_Best part was Alpha was able to find a way to detach Kim from her power coin._

_Tommy was the most worried today. He was always by her side, unless he went to save Angel Grove. None of the other rangers heard this, but before Zordon gave an alternate suggestion, Tommy said "I can't lose her." I didn't know how Tommy was feeling, it was sweet. _

_Oh…and I guess I kinda blamed myself for Kim getting kidnapped, but Adam talked to me. He said Kim was doing what she felt was right. He also said it's a ranger's sixth sense. I guess Sky, Z and Bridge have that._

_Just two more days in Angel Grove 1995..._

* * *

I have plans! Anyway. Been working hard and just finished school shopping (Since it will be my only free weekend. This weekend I will be in Iowa, the following weekend in Marshall to apply for a job and then the weekend after, moving into the dorms.) (So if i don't reply often, its because of those, but I will be in an area with internet all three. I will be typing alot those weekends I believe.)

If you want to review, go ahead, if not. Oh well. Your choice. Can't force you to do something you don't wanna do.

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best.

(The last two episodes and the _Changing of the Zords_ episodes transcripts are brought to you by: a website that doesn't want to be posted for credit...)


	21. Leaving Again

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Zeo Power Rangers. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

_Nov. 14 1995_

_It was a boring Tuesday. It rained and Kim had gotten her energy back after a good night's rest. I hung out with Ernie, who bought me another book "Goodbye Doesn't Mean Forever" by Lurlene McDaniel, even though I told everyone not to get me anything, I guess that goes to show that no one really listens. Tommy and Kim stated near each other today. Adam and I decided to practice Martial Arts today, and we all just hung out together. It was a very boring Tuesday. Until everyone realized it was my last full day and they wanted to do something fun, but I was already having fun with them. It's going to be a hard day tomorrow. I will have to wait until I get home to find out if the rangers ever retrieve Kim's power coin and how they did so._

_Leaving tomorrow…_

* * *

The following day was Wednesday. Everyone went to school, even though they liked the idea of staying just to spend some more time with me. I told them no and that I would see them after school. I headed to the Juice Bar, with all my stuff in hand. I helped Ernie out and after getting things cleaned up; we ate lunch, talked and played a game of cards with my deck of cards. Soon, Adam, Aisha, Rocky and Billy arrived. I turned and looked at them.

"Where are Kim and Tommy?" I asked.

"They were behind…there they are." Billy said as Kim and Tommy entered the Juice Bar.

"Hey, where'd you two disappear to?" Aisha asked. "You were following right behind us."

"I forgot something in my locker." Kim said, handing me an envelope. "Don't worry it's just a few pictures." I smiled.

"Thanks."

"So, are you ready?" Tommy asked. I nodded. "Well, we better get going." Tommy said.

"Right." I turned to back towards Ernie. "Bye." I said. The six rangers and I left the Juice Bar into an area that was safe for us to teleport to the command center to wait for the Time Traveler to surface.

"So, are you ready to go home?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I am." I smiled slightly. "But, I am going to miss you guys."

"And we're going to miss you." Aisha said, giving me a hug.

"And remember, you are a ranger." Kim said, hugging me. "Even when you feel like you're not."

"Yeah, no matter who says you're not worth the potential." Billy said hugging me.

"We say that because we are your friends." Rocky said, giving me a hug.

"And when you're feeling down," Adam gave me a hug.

"Just remember what we taught you." Tommy smiled, giving me a hug.

"Don't worry, I will."

"Rangers, the Time Traveler has surface." Zordon said.

"This is it." I said with a smile. "Bye Alpha. Bye Zordon. Bye everyone." I teleported out of the command center and to the park. "Alright, Time Traveler. I'm tired of this. Let's go home."

"We will go when it is time." The Time Traveler, bringing his hand to the clock on his chest. We were then gone.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself, yet again, in Angel Grove Park. I'm starting to regret not staying in 1993, though no matter what, I would have had to leave, so it would have made no difference. I decided to start towards the Juice Bar when I was surrounded by bird like things. I tossed both duffle bags on the ground and kept my shoulder bag with me this time. I started to fight them off, but I was having no luck. Then I noticed that the bird things were starting to disappear. I looked around after they were gone to find Kat, and some black haired girl, who wasn't Aisha.

"Hey, are you alright?" The black haired girl asked.

"Uh…yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I turned and picked up my stuff.

"Hey, don't I know you?" Kat asked. I turned to face her. "Yeah, your friends with Tommy aren't you."

"Cousin of Tommy's."

"Well," Kat looked at her wrist. I spotted a communicator. "He and the others should have been here by now."

"Don't worry Kat, they will be here soon."

"I hope so Tanya."

"Why do you have a communicator on your wrist?" I asked, noticing that Tanya was also wearing one.

"What?" Tanya and Kat looked confused. I pointed to my wrist, showing them my communicator that looked just like theirs.

"Tommy, Billy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Kim all had one." I stated. "You're power rangers, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kat said.

"Come on Kat, let's go find the others." Tanya said. Both girls turned around. "What do you think that was about?"

"I don't know, but I don't trust her." Kat said. "She knows we're power rangers. She has a wrist communicator. How do we know if she's working for the Machine Empire?"

"What do you mean?" Tanya asked.

"I mean, she could have done something to Tommy and the others and took their communicator." Kat said. "I don't think we should trust her."

"Hey Kat!" Kat looked up.

"Oh, there you are Tommy." Kat said. Tommy was then joined by Adam, Rocky, and…was that Jason?

"Jason?" I moved from behind Tanya and Kim and towards the front.

"Emma?" Jason looked, slightly confused, but glad to see me. I dropped my bags to the ground and ran over to him, giving him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked, giving me a hug after Jason. Adam gave me a high five and a hug. Rocky hugged me last.

"What do you think? The Time Traveler hasn't brought me home yet." I stated. "So where are Aisha, Kim and Billy?" I asked.

"Billy is actually is helping out on Triphorea." Jason stated.

"And Kim and Aisha left live their dreams." Adam explained.

"So…they're not rangers anymore?" I asked. Adam shook his head. I turned to Kat and Tanya. "So you replaced them." I stated not as a question. I sighed and went to grab my stuff. I picked up my bags and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked. I ignored him and continued walking.

"Jason, Adam. Can you go talk to her?" Tommy asked. Jason and Adam nodded. "Rocky, you and I will tell Tanya and Kat about Emma." Rocky nodded.

"Come on." Adam said to Jason. The two of them headed off in my direction.

* * *

I was sitting on a bench with my bags next to me. I was holding the baseball Zack had given me. I understand that things have to change, but I wish that Kim, Aisha and Billy were still here, along with Zach and Trini. Or better yet, not Kat. I sighed, lying down on the bench. I closed my eyes.

"This was the last place we thought you'd be." I jolted up as Jason started speaking.

"We went to the Juice Bar, Kim's house, the lake…" Adam trailed off.

"You're joking, right?" I asked.

"About the lake and the Juice Bar, yes. Kim's house…no." Adam smiled slightly. "That was actually the first place we thought you'd go."

"You didn't even think of the command center." I stated. "I thought about going there, to see Alpha and Zordon."

"Um…the Command Center isn't how you remember it." Jason said. He and Adam started explaining to me how the old Command Center got destroyed and how they had the new Command Center.

"Maybe I should stay at the Command Center. It sounds big enough for me to stay. Sleeping bag and a pillow would be all I needed."

"You won't need to sleep there." Jason said. "You can stay at my house, in the guest room." I looked at Jason. "I'll tell my parents that you are from a home-schooling program that is taking a look into a high school teenager's life and I volunteered."

"I hate all this lying." Jason and Adam each grabbed a bag. I picked up my shoulder bag. Jason, Adam and I started walking back towards where we left Tommy, Rocky, Kat and Tanya. As we walked towards the four rangers, I noticed that they were in a deep conversation. None of them notice Jason, Adam and I were back.

"Look, I'm just saying I don't trust her." Kat told Tommy and Rocky.

"Yeah, how can we trust her? How do we know she is who she says she is?" Tanya asked. I turned to leave, but Adam and Jason stopped me and turned me around.

"Are you sure she's even a Power Ranger?" Kat asked.

"I am a Power Ranger." I said, making everyone turned to face me. "I am a Power Ranger just like you. I fight evil, just like you and sometimes I wonder if I have what it takes."

"Why don't you prove it then?" Tanya suggested. "Show us that you are a Power Ranger."

"No." I said firmly, glancing at Tommy then to Jason. "I made a promise that I wouldn't morph into my ranger uniform until I was back in my own time with my fellow rangers and I am not planning on breaking that promise to make you guys believe me. It's just not worth it." Jason padded me on the back.

"Good job Emma." He told me. I didn't smile, but I did wonder if the 'good job' was for not breaking the promise I made to him and Tommy.

"I was brought her against my own will, having no communication with my fellow rangers at all. I'm stuck here a week, and I've already been gone for three weeks and I don't know when, or if, I'll get back, so go ahead and don't trust me, cause believe me Kat, I don't trust you either. I haven't since I first met you." I told her before turning to Jason. "Can we go?" I asked. Jason nodded. I turned and started to walk away. Adam followed.

"She's going to be staying at my house if you want to talk to her." Jason told Rocky and Tommy before turning to catch up with me and Adam.

* * *

Ok, so this was a MISSING chapter. I swear I posted this chapter and I was rereading my story, in hopes to get over a road block, and realized something was missing and here it is.


	22. Times Change

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Zeo Power Rangers. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

_Nov. 15 1995/1996_

_It started out in 1995, helped out Ernie and then Tommy and the others came and we went to the command center. That's where I said my final goodbyes. When Adam asked if I was ready to go home, I said yes, but that I was going to miss them. Aisha said that they were going to miss me too. Kim then said "remember, you are a ranger, even when you feel like your not." Billy added, "No matter who says you're not worth the potential." Rocky continued by saying "We say that because we are your friends." Adam replied "And when you're feeling down," Leaving Tommy to finish off with "Just remember what we taught you." What a lovely pep talk. The Time Traveler surfaced and I said goodbye to Alpha and Zordon before teleporting out of the command center and to the park. We left, with the Time Traveler saying "We will go when it is time." Which I think is kind of weird to say._

_Anyway…to make a long story short, I ended up in Angel Grove 1996, running into Kat and a girl named Tanya, who I found out later by Tommy, Adam and Rocky that they replaced Kim and Aisha. Jason said Kim is doing something for gymnastics and Aisha is helping the Animals. Billy is on Triphorea, but I'm not sure why. Kat and Tanya don't trust me because they don't believe that I'm a real Power Ranger. They even wanted me to morph to prove to them I'm not lying. I said no because of the promise I made to Jason and Tommy in 1994. I ended up telling Kat that I didn't trust her since I first met her last year, which felt good because I needed to vent._

_Oh, and I'm staying with Jason at his house. His parents thought it was a good idea for a home-schooled student to get a feel on what it was like going to high school, because apparently, it's not that easy. Luckily, they won't have to do any monitoring for me, so I won't go to high school as a 13 year old, that would just be…bad. But to be on the safe side, Jason is going to find a way for me to look as though I'm going._

_I'm afraid of what this week will bring because of the fact that I have two rangers who do NOT trust me. Well, at least I have Tommy, Jason, Rocky, Adam, Alpha and Zordon that believe me. Going to go surprise Ernie tomorrow morning at the Juice Bar. Hopefully he's there._

* * *

I put my journal next to the bed on the bed stand. I changed into some pajamas and in the guest bedroom by myself. It felt weird not having someone to talk to before bed. I had the stuff dog that Kim gave me also on the bed. There was a knock on the door before it opened slightly.

"Can I come in?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." Jason opened the door and entered the room.

"Comfortable?" Jason asked, shutting the door. I nodded. "Ok, so I'll see if we can get some math homework and English homework." Jason stated. "What have you learn in math?"

"Um…I've learned fractions, graphing with the x and y axis, finding slope…" I trailed off. I couldn't remember all the things I learned in math. "You'd be better off just getting me some math worksheets with some examples. I can figure it out from there."

"How about geometry?" Jason asked. "I can help you with whatever you don't understand."

"Alright, sounds good." I smiled.

"Alright, so…what's the reason you walked off on us?" Jason asked. I sighed, hoping that the question would have never come up.

"You didn't hear what Kat and Tanya were saying about me before you guys showed up."

"What did they say?"

"They thought I was working for the Machine Empire, whatever that is, and thought that I hurt you, Tommy and the others." Jason chuckled.

"The Machine Empire took Rita and Zedd's power over the moon and they are who we are fighting now." Jason explained. "As for Tanya and Kat…they don't know you like we do, so just give it sometime."

"You mean a week? Because I don't think that is going to help much." I stated. "But I guess that what's happen when you can't prove yourself."

"Look, I understand you wish you could prove you're a ranger from the future to Tanya and Kat, but it's not worth it." Jason explained.

"Your point?"

"Having a few enemies is okay," Jason stated. "It could help you in the long run."

"I didn't want to make enemies with two of the power rangers, Jason." I stated. "Because if I make enemies with two of them, then what happens if I go to a different year and I make enemies with not two, but all of them?"

"Are you regretting promising to not morph until your home?" Jason asked.

"No." I said firmly. "Because I believe that it's the right thing to do."

"Good." Jason smiled. "Well, we better get some sleep. See you in the morning." Jason said, heading towards the door.

"Night."

"Night." Jason said, opening the door and leaving, shutting the door behind him. I smiled slightly. Maybe staying with Jason isn't as bad as I thought it might be. I shut the lamp off next to the bed and got comfortable. I grabbed the stuff dog Kim gave me and laid him next to me. Having the stuff dog next to me reminded me of my stuff teddy bear that was back in 2025. It was the only thing I had left of my childhood. I held the stuff dog tight before drifting asleep.

* * *

The following morning I woke up after Jason did. I got dressed and grabbed my shoulder bag before heading out into the kitchen where Jason was eating breakfast.

"Bout time you got up." Jason joked, eating his cereal. "What do you want for breakfast?" Jason asked.

"Toast." I said, remembering the first time I was at SPD and Bridge made toast. He couldn't help but move his fingers with buttery. I couldn't help but be slightly upset that I'm not in 2025 anymore.

"Toast it is." He moved from his cereal and grabbed the bread, putting two slices into the toaster before grabbing the butter and a knife.

"So," I sat down. "Going to explain to me why you're back?" Jason turned, looking slightly confused. "Last time I saw you, it was 1994 and you were getting ready for the world peace conference."

"Oh, right. I'm a ranger again." I looked confused. "You remember how Billy is in Triphorea?" I nodded. "He's helping them because something happened, and the gold ranger needed to transfer his power into me, because he needed to heal after a battle, giving me ranger power again."

"Oh, so you're the gold ranger?" I asked as my toast popped out of the toaster. Jason grabbed a plate and grabbed each piece of bread and buttered them. He handed me a plate.

"Milk?"

"Yes please." Jason grabbed a glass from one of the cupboards and grabbed the milk from the fridge. He filled my glass with milk and then handed it to me, putting the milk away. I started eating my toast while Jason continued his cereal. "So is it permanent or temporary?"

"My ranger powers?" I nodded, still eating. "Temporary, I believe, just until the real gold ranger is healed." I nodded. We didn't speak until our breakfast was finished. We put our dishes in the sink and Jason grabbed his stuff for school.

"Ok, so I'm going to go to the library and get a literary book." Jason said. "That will be your English. Then I will try and get you some math worksheets for your math. History and Science maybe just a bit harder to get, so we won't worry about that."

"And if your parents ask?"

"Then just say that you are learning about World War II in history and weather in science."

"Alright, sounds good." I smiled.

"Alright, let's go." Jason said. We went towards the front door and left the house. It was earlier than usual, but I was planning on taking a walk before going to the Juice Bar, but I will walk and talk with Jason for just a bit longer.

* * *

At 10am I made my way into the Juice Bar. I entered, knowing that Ernie knew I wasn't going to be there. The front door wasn't locked and I walked in and I looked around. I didn't see him around.

"Hello? Ernie?" I smiled when I heard something in the back. Ernie appeared from the back of the counter.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" Ernie asked.

"I arrived last night and Jason thought it would be a good idea to come and surprise you." I explained.

"Well, I'm surprised. Come on, you can help me." Ernie said. I smiled and set my stuff down and went to help him in the back.

* * *

The day went by quickly. After lunch, the school kids started to show up. Rocky and Adam were among them. They joined me at the table.

"Hey, was Ernie surprised?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. And he had things for me to do too." I smiled. Tommy entered with Kat and Tanya. I paid no attention to them. The three of them joined as at the table.

"Jason has your math pages and he's picking you a decent English literature book." Tommy told me. I nodded.

"Ok." I smiled slightly. "I can't wait."

"So, you have any questions?" Rocky asked.

"Nope." Tommy, Rocky and Adam exchanged glances.

"Really?" Adam said in surprise. I took a drink of my smoothie.

"Yeah. Jason explained everything to me last night and this morning."

"Everything?" Tommy asked.

"From the machine Empire to the Gold Ranger." I whispered. Just then Jason arrived, sitting down at the table.

"Hey Jason." Kat said.

"Did you find what you are looking for?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah," Jason said. "I'll give you the homework later." Jason added to me.

"Ok." I said.

"Alright, so I heard from Adam and Tommy that you're getting good at sparring." Jason smiled. "Is that true?"

"Maybe just a little bit, but I'm not bragging." I smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"Let's spar. You and me." Jason said.

"Alright. I'll go change and meet you out here." I finished my smoothie and left. Jason looked at Tommy, who was smiling.

"We never told you anything."

"Yeah, but I got her to say something." Tommy laughed as Jason left and headed towards the sparring mats.

"Tommy, are you sure its safe to tell Emma everything?" Kat asked. Adam, Rocky, and Tommy looked at each other.

"Of course." Adam replied.

"We had this conversation yesterday." Tommy said. I walked out from the locker rooms, glancing towards the table Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Kat and Tanya were sitting at. I knew that they were talking about me. I ignored them and joined Jason to spar.

* * *

I was reading the book that Jason picked up from me to read when Jason's dad came in.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked. I nodded. "Need anything?" I shook my head. "You sure?" I nodded.

"Positive Mr. Scott. Thanks thought." Jason's dad left and Jason entered. He shut the door. "Hey Jason."

"What did my dad want?" Jason asked.

"Just checking to see if I were comfortable and if I needed anything." I marked my page in the book. "Can I ask you a weird question?"

"Sure."

"Why haven't the tree leafs changed color if its November?"

"It's not November." Jason chuckled.

"Seriously? Then what month is it?"

"April."

"What day?"

"The 18th." Jason said, looking amused by my confusion.

"Interesting…" I grabbed my journal and my pen. "I went from November 15th 1995 to April 17th 1996."

"Apparently." I changed the date in my journal.

"Good to know. Now I won't make a fool out of myself again."

"You did really well with sparring, just not as good as me."

"Can we practice again someday, maybe Friday or Saturday?"

"Well, Saturday we're going to the beach, Tommy Kat and I. You are welcome to come."

"You do realize that Kat wouldn't like that." I pointed out. "She's not really…what the word I'm looking for…happy, about me being around." I put my journal and my book on the nightstand. "Though she probably remembers me being hostile to her last fall and telling her that I didn't trust her yesterday." I paused. "Besides, I saw the only things that the others didn't."

"Like?"

"The way she looked at Tommy and how she glared at Kim. And when she was "captured" by Rita and Lord Zedd, she just appeared in the park. Rita and Zedd just happened to let her go. That I don't believe."

"And remember what I said it's ok to have enemies."

"Isn't being rangers enough? We have enemies. Goldar, Time Traveler, Rita, Dark Wizard, Putties, Troobians, Stingray."

"True." Jason said. He leaned forward. "What are Troobians?"

"Robots. Three different types. Krybots are usually the main robots we fight, but there are Orange Heads and Blue Heads. They are our putties."

"Right. Well, I'm going to get some sleep." Jason said. "Night." Jason headed towards the door.

"Night." Jason left, shutting the door behind him. I grabbed my journal again and opened it to a blank page. I grabbed my pen to start writing.

* * *

_Nov. 13th 2025 (April 18th 1996)_

_So today I found out that it is April, not November. I decided to keep track of what month it is for New Tech City. So when I woke up this morning, Jason was up eating breakfast. He made me some toast and it reminded me of my first morning at SPD when Bridge made me toast. I do miss Bridge, Syd and Z…Sky is still a maybe. _

_After Breakfast I walked with Jason to School before heading to the Juice Bar at 10 to surprise Ernie, which I did. I helped Ernie clean and prepare for the busy afternoon. Ernie and I talked, making up a few more things to make it seem like I'm actually aging. When the School kids finally stated to arrive, Adam and Rocky arrived first. Tommy, Kat and Tanya arrived after that. Jason arrived last after stopping at the library to get me a literature book. After he sat down he told me that Adam and Tommy both said that I was getting better at sparring, which I found out later Adam and Tommy told him nothing. Jason and I sparred together until it was time to head home. I was able to beat Jason until he actually started doing something. When we go home, we cleaned up and eat. After supper, Jason and I quietly did our homework until Jason had to help his dad with something. That is when I started reading._

_So, Jason told me more about why he is a ranger, and a gold ranger at that. He told me that his powers were temporary. And my plan is to avoid Kat and Tanya at all cost._

I closed my journal and set it on my stand before shutting the light off and went to sleep.

* * *

I just realized I could have posted a chapter like last month...but I thought you guys would enjoy to read a few chapters right in a row!

If you want to review, go ahead, if not. Oh well. Your choice. Can't force you to do something you don't wanna do.

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best.


	23. Pink and Yellow Enemies?

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Zeo Power Rangers. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

The next morning was the same. I went to the Juice Bar at 10 after walking with Jason to school. I read some more at the park before heading over to the Juice Bar. When the school kids started to arrive, I was hoping that Adam, Rocky, Jason or Tommy would arrive first, but sadly Tanya and Kat were there first. They spotted me, just like I saw them. They looked at each other before heading over in my direction. I turned around and rolled my eyes.

"Emily?" Kat said in her Australian accent. I turned around.

"Emma, please." I smiled a fake smile.

"We'd like to talk to you, girl to girl. Let's go for a walk." Tanya suggested. Well this should be interesting.

"Alright," I said. "Ernie, I'm with Kat and Tanya if Jason and the others are wondering."

"Alright," Ernie said. I grabbed my shoulder bag before I turned around to look at Kat and Tanya.

"Alright, let's go." Tanya Kat and I turned and left the Juice Bar.

* * *

I walked with Tanya and Kat through the park, which was the first place I met them.

"So…you two wanted to talk. What about?" I asked, knowing that this conversation can go extremely wrong.

"Who are you really?" Kat asked.

"What?"

"Who are you?" Kat repeated.

"I'm Emily Marie Richardson, SPD White Ranger." I paused. "Why?"

"What year are you from?" Tanya asked.

"2025. I was born in 2012. I joined SPD a few months ago, in the summer."

"We don't trust you." Tanya stated.

"I didn't trust Kat last years."

"You're here to destroy the power rangers, aren't you?" Kat asked. I stopped dead in my tracks, my mouth dropped open.

"Excuse me? Evil? I'm not evil."

"You can't prove that." Tanya stated calmly.

"Look, the Dark Wizard maybe my Evil dad, but that does NOT mean that I'm evil. I have proven myself countless times that I'm on the good side." I looked at Kat. "At least I've never worked for Rita and Lord Zedd."

"How'd you know?" Kat asked.

"I figured it out." I stated. "Rita and Zedd captured you and just LET you go? I don't think so. They didn't just release Tommy's, Billy's, Jason's, Trini's, Zack's and Kim's parents when they were captured. They didn't release you Katherine. They sent you back down so it didn't look suspicious. You stole Kim's Power coin. You lured Tommy into that car as a trap. I'm not the evil one. You are."

"At least when you're under a spell, it can be broken." Tanya stated. "When you're born evil, you're always evil. It doesn't matter whether or not you work for the rangers. You're still evil. You'll always be evil." I turned away.

"Fine." I said slowly. "You win. I'll leave you and the others alone." I didn't look back. I just started running. Where? I didn't know, but Angel Grove was big and I needed a place no one would fine me. Kat and Tanya head headed back towards the Juice Bar.

* * *

Tanya and Kat arrived at the Juice Bar and joined, Tommy and Adam at the table. Rocky grabbed his smoothie and sat down with them.

"Where's Emma?" Adam asked as Jason joined them.

"Yeah, we were going to spar again today. She wanted to practice some more." Jason added.

"Don't know." Tanya said simply.

"Ernie said she left with you two." Tommy stated. "So you should."

"We don't. She ran off when we were on our walk." Kat stated. "We were just talking." Tommy, Adam, Rocky and Jason stood up quickly.

"We've got to find her." Adam said. Tommy, Rocky and Jason nodded. Rocky quickly finished his smoothie and Jason, Rocky, Tommy and Adam left the Juice Bar, leaving Kat and Tanya at the table.

Rocky, Adam, Tommy and Jason got to the park. They started looking around.

"We're going to have to split up." Tommy stated. "We can cover more ground that way." Rocky, Adam and Jason nodded in agreement. "We'll all go one way. Meet back here."

"Right." Rocky, Adam and Jason said in unison. Tommy went south, Jason headed west, Rocky went north and Adam headed east.

* * *

Rocky, Tommy, Adam and Jason meet up after looking for an hour around the park.

"Nothing?" Tommy asked. "Jason, Adam and Rocky shook their heads.

"Where could she be if she's not at the park?" Rocky asked.

"The lake?" Tommy suggested.

"Back at my house?" Jason wondered.

"If Emma didn't want to be found, she would go to the one place she wouldn't expect us to go." Adam pointed out.

"Where is that?" Jason asked.

"Command Center."

"It's worth a shot." Tommy said. The four rangers looked around and teleported to the Command Center.

* * *

The rangers arrived at the Command Center.

"Alpha Zordon, have you seen Emma?" Adam asked quickly.

"Why no. Is something wrong?" Alpha asked.

"We can't find her." Rocky said. "We don't know where else she would go."

"Ayaiyaiyaiyai. This is terrible."

"Alpha, start a search for Emily." Alpha went straight to work.

"Rangers, do you know why she would run off?" Alpha asked, while he worked.

"No, but she was with Kat and Tanya. They don't get along well." Adam stated.

"Zordon, you don't think the Machine Empire captured her do you?" Rocky asked.

"That is a possibility, Rocky. However, I do not think the machine empire would capture her without a fight."

"I found her." Tommy, Adam, Rocky and Jason turned towards the viewing globe.

"That looks like the Elementary School." Jason stated.

"Let's go." Tommy said. "Thanks Alpha. Thanks Zordon." Tommy, Adam, Rocky and Jason teleported out of the Command Center.

* * *

I was sitting on one of the swings. I wiped my eyes dry, as I finally stopped trying. What Kat and Tanya said had really hurt my feelings, but it is true. You can break an evil spell, but when you are born evil, you're always evil. The moment when you need your fellow rangers is the moment your 29 years away from them. I could imagine what they would say. Z would say "Emma, just because your dad is evil, doesn't mean you're evil. You could have given him the Medaglia of the Gods, but you didn't." Cruger and Kat would both tell me "You shouldn't over thing about this. You and Syd worked hard to fight off the Troobians when Sky, Z and Bridge were down." Syd would say something like "Z and Jack were bad and they changed." Oddly enough, it's Sky's advice I miss the most "You are thinking about this too much. We need you to focus." Tears started rolling down my cheeks again.

"There she is." I heard Jason's voice behind me. I stood up and grabbed my shoulder bag. I started walking away, but Jason stopped me by grabbing my arm. I turned around. "Emma, what's wrong?" Jason asked, obviously noticing my red eyes and tear soaked cheeks.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said, wiping my eyes.

"Tanya and Kat said you ran off while on a walk with them." Tommy said. "Why?"

"They didn't tell you?" I asked. "They called me Evil. They think I'm here to destroy the power rangers. That why I ran off. That is why I came here, a place no one would find me."

"You believe them, don't you?" Rocky asked.

"So what if I do. Maybe I am evil."

"Man…Emma, you are not evil." Tommy said. "I was evil once and I'm not now."

"You can break an evil spell, but when you're born evil, you stay evil."

"What color is your ranger suit?" Tommy asked.

"White."

"When I was the white ranger, my suit was made out of this white light. I couldn't be turned evil because of the good my ranger suit was made out of."

"Yeah. If anyone deserved that, it was Tommy. Because he proved himself that he wasn't evil and he was an amazing ranger." Jason added.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I'd rather go home."

"Will my home do?" Jason asked'

"Yeah…can we go?"

"Yeah." Jason said.

"Emma, you're coming to the lake with us tomorrow." Tommy said.

"But Kat's going to be there."

"You're coming. It'll be fun." Tommy stated.

"Alright." I looked at Jason. "Can we go?"

"Let's go." Jason, Tommy Adam, Rocky, and I started heading home.

* * *

_Nov. 14th 2025 (April 17 1996)_

_Today's morning was like yesterday. Jason had agreed to spar with me again, so I could practice. I helped Ernie with cleaning until the school kids arrived. Tanya and Kat wanted to "girl talk", so we went on a walk. That's when Kat and Tanya said I was planning to overturn the rangers and called me evil. I headed to the elementary school…actually, I just found it. It was after 5PM when Tommy, Jason, Adam and Rocky found me. They tried cheering me up. Tommy told me his white ranger uniform was made to be good, so it couldn't be taken over by villains. Finally they convinced me to head back to Jason's house. I asked Jason for seven envelopes. He asked why as he gave them to me. I told him that I was going to write to my fellow rangers, Commander and SPD's Kat Manx. He handed me a notebook. Apparently, he thought it was going to need a lot of paper…and maybe I will._

_Tomorrow, I'm going to the lake with Jason Tommy and Katherine. This is going to be interesting…_

* * *

I just realized I could have posted a chapter like last month...but I thought you guys would enjoy to read a few chapters right in a row!

If you want to review, go ahead, if not. Oh well. Your choice. Can't force you to do something you don't wanna do.

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best.


	24. Where in the World is Zeo Ranger V?

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Zeo Power Rangers. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

Power Rangers Zeo Season 4 Episode 40 _Where in the World is Zeo Ranger V?_

* * *

The next morning, Jason and I got up early. He and I sparred slightly, cleaned up, ate, and got ready to meet Tommy and Kat. We left around 10AM and went to the Lake. Kat, Jason, a girl that Jason likes, Emily, and I were sitting at a table while Tommy was on his uncles Wave Jumper.

"Man, look at that, Tommy's really flying." Emily said with a smile.

"I can't look." Kat said, covering her eyes.

"He's doing real well." Jason chuckled.

"Yeah he is." I smiled, watching.

"What do you expect, he takes after his uncle." Tommy Uncle, Mr. Resh, said with a smile. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey." Jason, Kat, Emily and I said in unison.

"I let Tommy take my new Racing proto type for a couple practice laps and he's the one who ends up with the fans." Jason, Emily, Kat and I just laugh.

"Don't worry Mr. Resh; we'll be cheering for you during the race." Jason said.

"Defiantly." I smiled.

"Providing I can get Tommy off the Lake. You let me know when he wraps it up." Mr. Resh asked.

"Sure." Kat nodded.

"Alright." Jason smile

"Will do." I said. Emily stood up. Mr. Resh walked away.

"And I better get back to work."

"Bye." Jason, Kat and I said in unison. We continued watching Tommy. Started heading towards the other side of the lake.

"Uh-oh...looks like he's heading towards the other side of the lake." Jason pointed out.

"Let's go check it out." Kat suggested.

"Alright." Jason said. The three of us get up and walk over to the other side. Tommy waves and Kat waves back. I stayed close to Jason as I watched. Suddenly, Tommy disappears. Kat, Jason and I look at each other confused and worried.

"What happened?" Kat asked, looking around. "He's gone."

"Yeah." Jason said, looking around.

"This can't be good." I said, seeing no sign of Tommy.

"Come on." Kat and Jason get on another Wave Jumper and go out towards the non-moving Wave Jumper.

"There's no sign of him." Kat said.

"He's not here. This is really weird."

"Well, I've got a pretty good idea what happened to him." Kat looked back at me. Jason was looking around. I watched Jason get on the other Wave Jumper and both Kat and Jason come back to shore. Jason starts looking over the Wave Jumper Tommy was on.

"Well?"

"This doesn't make any sense to me." Jason said. Kat sighs.

"We better call Zordon." Kat said. She brought her wrist communicator to her mouth. "Zordon, this is Kat, Tommy has just disappeared from the lake and we can't find him anywhere."

"Alpha, Begin a Global scan for Tommy's whereabouts."

"Don't worry Kat, we'll find him." Alpha said, getting to work.

"I hope so Alpha. Kat Out." Jason and I move closer to Kat as Mr. Resh appears.

"Hey Guys, where's Tommy?" Mr. Resh asked. I quickly looked at Jason and Kat, having no idea what to say.

"Um... he had to um..." Kat mumbled. _Well…Kat was helpful_.

"Actually, he thought he heard something funny with the engine and he had to go get a part." Jason said simply. I nodded and agreed with Jason.

"Yeah...a part." Kat said, obviously not sure what to say. Mr. Resh checked the engine.

"I better have my mechanic look at it. I'll see you guys later. Bye." Mr. Resh said.

"Ok." Kat said.

"Bye." I said as Mr. Resh left. Suddenly, our communicators go off. Jason brought his wrist communicator to his mouth.

"Go ahead Zordon?"

"Disturbing news, Alpha's scan has revealed Tommy No Longer on Earth." Jason and I exchanged glances.

"What?" Kat said in disbelieve.

"We better get back to the Power Chamber." Jason said. Kat and I nodded and teleported to the Command Center.

* * *

"It appears Tommy has been teleported off earth by a powerful beam of energy. It's also blocking his communicator, so we have no way of contacting him." Alpha said as we walked over to him.

"Then how are we supposed to find him?" Kat asked.

"The beam that took Tommy most likely left residual energy at the lake. If there are any particles remaining, this molecular scanner will detect them." Alpha said, handing Kat the scanner.

"Once we get a lock on the energy, we can feed it into our computer and start a galactic search for Tommy." Zordon explained.

"Anything's worth a try." Jason said.

"Exactly.

"Good Luck Rangers." Alpha said.

"Thanks Alpha." Kat said.

"I'll stay here and help Alpha out." I told Jason. Jason nodded. Jason and Kat teleport out of power chamber and back towards the lake. Alpha brought up Kat and Jason the Viewing globe. Jason and Kat start looking for energy remains by using the scanner. Suddenly, Cogs appear. Jason turns around, already in fighting position.

"Cogs." I said, looking at Alpha. "This is not good. They could ruin the search." I told Alpha. Jason and Kat morph and go into battle. I watched as Kat struggled to hold onto the scanner. Then a Cog hit it out of her hand and the scanner falls to the ground, in pieces. Kat falls from the impact. Jason runs over to her and the Cogs disappear. Kat picked up the scanner pieces. Suddenly Kat and Jason teleport to the command center just as the alarms went off.

"Today is just getting started…" I said. Jason, Kat and I turned to the Viewing globe.

"Now that I'm here, your both all wet." The monster laughs.

"That thing just Attacked Tommy's Uncle John."

"Alpha, send the other rangers to the lake."

"Right Jason."

"We'll keep working on the scanner." I told Jason.

"Please hurry Alpha. I'm real worried about Tommy."

"Back to Action." Jason and Kat join Tanya, Adam and Rocky at the beach. Kat and Tanya go over to the people the Cool Chrome attacked. They are just stunned. The two people leave running. They were about to start fighting but cool Chrome sprays PR with Stunning Spray and now they can't fight it. The rangers slowly get up, but are too weak. They teleport to the Power Chamber. I turned around when they arrived. Alpha was already ready for them. Alpha started helping the rangers, starting with Jason. Alpha then came up on Rocky.

"Alpha, what is that?" I asked.

"I designed this vaporizer with Chemicals to protect your lungs from Cool Chrome's Knock-Out Vaporizers." Alpha said, moving on to Adam.

"Talk about someone who needs a water purifier." Adam said when Alpha was done. Alpha moved on to Kat. I chuckled and nodded.

"So, how's the scanner coming Alpha?"

"It's still not operational." Alpha said, getting Tanya's system vaporized.

"Cool Chrome is about to unless his vapors on the rest of the city."

"We're on our way. Back to action." Jason said. They teleport out of Power Chamber. They go back into battle with Cool Chrome. Cool Chrome uses his vapor but this time, it doesn't have any effect on the rangers. They start fighting and they defeat the Cool Chrome, but suddenly he grows.

"Oh this is not good." I said, moving towards the control panels.

"Alpha we need Tommy here before we can activate the Zords. What do we do?" Adam's voice came from the panels.

"Rangers, I devised a remote unit, much like the one from the Ninja Mega-Zord. I believe it will activate Super Zeo Zord Five. It's not a permanent solution, but it will work for now."

"Way to go Alpha." Tanya said.

"I'm activating it now." I said, hitting some buttons that Alpha told me to hit.

"Oh I Hope this works." Alpha said. The Zords arrived and they start fighting. All five Zords soon come together made the Mega Zord. Jason arrives in his Zord and joins fight Jason's Zord combined with the Zeo Mega Zord to make the Ultimate Mega Zord. In one blast, Cool Chrome is defeated. Jason and Kat came back to the Command Center and got the fixed scanner and left right away. It wasn't long after they left did they come back. They gave Alpha the scanner, hoping that Alpha could find. Alpha started working like crazy.

"Alpha, did we get enough energy?" Kat asked.

"Affirmative, the computer is connected and is tracing the energy beam now." Alpha looks at computer screen.

"Well?" I asked.

"It's traced Tommy to another Dimension."

"What else?"

"Strange. I'm getting very strong reading of Tommy's brain wave activity."

"What do you mean?" Kat asked, looking at Zordon.

"Something is affecting Tommy's Brain Waves. Where ever he is, whoever has a hold of him is changing him." Zordon said.

"But Zordon," Jason says but can't finish because the computer suddenly sparks and blows up. Jason moves Kat back and they fall to the ground. I jump out of the way and protect my face.

"Ayaiyaiyai." Kat and Jason get up quickly.

"Alpha!" Kat exclaimed.

"We've lost contact! Ayaiyaiyai. This is terrible." Alpha said. I moved towards Alpha. Kat looks at Jason.

"What is it?" Jason asks as he looks at Zordon.

"This is indeed troubling. The Tommy we all know is being altered. If we are able to track him down, I'm not sure we're going to like who we find." Jason and I exchanged worried looks. Kat looks at Jason worried.

"What are we going to do Zordon?" I asked. "We need to do something."

"I will contact Billy on Triphorea." Zordon said. "There is nothing for you to do until we find something."

"Alright." I said. Jason, Kat and I teleported out of the Command Center.

* * *

I just realized I could have posted a chapter like last month...but I thought you guys would enjoy to read a few chapters right in a row!

If you want to review, go ahead, if not. Oh well. Your choice. Can't force you to do something you don't wanna do.

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best.


	25. King for a Day Part 1

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Zeo Power Rangers. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

Power Rangers Zeo Season 4 Episode 41 and 42 _King for a Day Part 1 and 2_

* * *

Kat, Jason, Rocky and I entered the Juice Bar together.

"It feels weird coming here when Tommy's still missing." Kat sighed.

"Look, Zordon told us to take a break. I mean, Billy will let us know the second they find something." Rocky said.

"Mind Boggling. BIG!" Bulk threw his hands around. " It was BIG! I mean like…" Bulk looks at Skull.

"Well…it was something like…sorta like…" Skull tried describing with his hands.

"What do you think is going on here?" Jason asked, looking at Kat, Rocky and I.

"Who knows?" Kat said. We walked over to see what Bulk and Skull were trying to do.

"Believe me. Believe me. I mean... We saw this."

"We saw this with our own eyes." Skull said.

"I'm telling ya, WE SAW IT!" Bulk exclaimed.

"The Truth is out there man." Skull said.

"You got to be kidding. I think you're making this up." A kid said.

"Yeah." Another kid agreed.

"Making what up?" Kat asked.

"There was a light in the lake. It was INCREDIABLE!" Bulk explained.

"And inside the light was Zeo Ranger V." Skull said, Bulk holds up 5 fingers. Jason and I exchanged glances. Rocky and Kat exchanged glances. We all looked back at Bulk and Skull, Jason crossed his arm.

"Wait what?"

"You saw Zeo Ranger V?" Jason asked. Bulk and Skull nod.

"Well, what was he doing?" Rocky asked.

"He was just standing there. Staring... The really weird thing here is that we could see right through him." Bulk said.

"Kinda Creepy huh." Skull said.

"You guys have been out in the sun too long." A kid said.

"Yeah." Another kid said. Everyone walked away, even Jason, Kat, Rocky and I.

"What do you guys think?" I asked when we were away from everyone.

"We've got to get to the lake you guys." Kat sighed.

"We should talk to Zordon first. Why don't we meet the others at the power chamber?"

"Alright let's go." We left the Juice Bar and when the coast was clear, Jason called Tanya and Adam.

"Tanya. Adam. Do you read?" Jason said into his communicator.

"This is Adam."

"Meet us at the Command Center."

"Right, see you soon." Jason looked at us.

"Come on, let's go." The four of us teleported to the Command Center.

"Did you guys find anything about Tommy?"

"Bulk and Skull said they saw Zeo Ranger V at the Lake." Jason said. Rocky nods in agreement. Kat goes towards Alpha.

"Alpha, can you find any signs of him on the monitor?" Kat asked.

"I'll scan the perimeter of the lake. Watch the Viewing Globe for a visual Read-out." Alpha said. Jason, Rocky, Kat, Tanya and Adam turns towards the Viewing Globe.

"I don't see anything." Tanya stated.

"I'm not getting a reading." Alpha said, getting to work fast. "Wait. I'm beginning to get something now. I'm picking up a residual brain wave pattern. It could be Tommy's but..." The computer suddenly goes weird. "Wait."

"What Alpha?" Kat asked, worried.

"The Patterns Changing."

"What could this mean?" I asked, looking from Alpha to Zordon.

"Rangers, if these are indeed Tommy's Brain waves, he is in great danger." Zordon explained.

"What do you mean?" Tanya asked.

"The Brain Waves are being altered. At the rate they are changing, Tommy won't be Tommy much longer."

"That's not good." I looked at Jason. "What are we going to do?" Jason turned to face Zordon.

"Zordon, I can't allow this to happen. I'm going out there." Kat then turns to Jason.

"I'm going with you." Kat said.

"Very well. The rest of you must remain here and assist Alpha in track Brain Waves." Zordon said.

"Right." Adam said simply.

"I will contact Billy on Triphorea and have him return and help us."

"It's Morphin' Time. Gold Ranger Power."

"Zeo ranger I Pink." Jason and Kat left. It wasn't long after they were gone, and Billy teleported from Triphorea, that Jason soon got back to us.

"Billy, we found him!" Jason said from the other side. We were able to get a visual on the screen. Jason was running towards Tommy.

"Wait, something's wrong." Kat said suddenly.

"Help me." Tommy said. Jason still running towards Tommy. Kat was trying to stop him.

"I DON'T THINK THAT'S HIM. WAIT!" Kat yelled after Jason. Suddenly the wind starts blowing.

"It's a trap!" Jason said.

"JASON!" Kat yelled as Jason disappeared. "Jason! No!"

"Jason!" Rocky, Adam, Tanya and I said in unison. We were all in shock and looked at each other, concerned. Kat then started to run toward Tommy and the area Jason disappeared.

"Katharine. Do not enter the holographic entry way. You may not return." Zordon informed her. I moved from the Viewing Globe and over to Alpha, in hopes that I could help him in some way possible.

"Ayaiyaiyai. What Happened?" Alpha said as Adam moved towards him. "I just lost Jason on my scanner."

"I will contact Billy and advise him to return from the Zeo Zord Repair Terminal." Zordon said. Kat then teleports in.

"Zordon I tried to stop him."

"Kat it's ok." Tanya said.

"We lost both of them, what are we going to do now?" I looked at Tanya and Kat.

"We don't give up and we find them." I said, turning around as Adam spoke.

"Wait, there is another electrical surge."

"Who was it?" Alpha asked.

"I have no idea, but someone is following Jason...where ever he went." Billy then enters as Alpha is working on trying to figure out who followed Jason.

"I think I separated the residual life signs enough to identify who was out there. It's coming through now." Billy turns towards the control panels.

"Alright, that's Jason. But who are the other two?" Billy wondered. Rocky walks up to the Viewing Globe and stands next to Tanya.

"I don't believe this."

"Bulk and Skull." Tanya said, shocked.

"Now we have two missing rangers." Alpha said.

"And two inter-dimensional hitchhikers." Billy added.

"Well, we got to get them out of there!" Tanya said.

"Well, we may not know how to get them out of there, but at least we do know how to get in." Rocky stated.

"That could be dangerous though, Rocky." I pointed out. Billy walks over to the Control Panel, Kat, Adam and I were standing by.

"Not guys. The Holographic entry way has just been shut."

"Now what?" Adam asked as he and Kat exchanged glances. Bill starts working. Kat, Tanya, Adam and Rocky were standing away from Billy, letting him get to work.

"I'm getting a residual reading from the closed portal." Billy said as a Battle appears suddenly on the Viewing Globe. Billy, Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Adam and I turned around and faced the Viewing Globe.

"Alpha, try and get a lock on where this is coming from."

"I'm trying Zordon." Alpha said, working fast.

"Thanks for tuning in folks. I would like to welcome all the kiddies at home to the main event." Gasket said. The screen moves and we suddenly see Jason fighting Valor.

"Oh my goodness!"

"Jason!" Tanya exclaimed.

"I hope you enjoy the show." Gasket laughed. Jason and Valor continue fighting.

"You will never win Gasket." Jason said sternly.

"We'll see. Get him Valor." Jason dodges Valor's attack, but then gets flipped and lands on back. Jason gets up.

"Something's not right with that Valor guy." I told Billy, as I started getting worried.

"Man..." Valor attacks, Jason blocks, pin to ground. "Only Tommy's been able to match me move for move. He seems to know what I'm going to do." The crowd cheers. "That's it! You transferred Tommy's powers into this gold goon didn't you Gasket."

"Jason's right, Billy." I said simply. "Tommy and Jason are the only two people who can match each other move for move. We've seen it." Billy nodded in agreement, also knowing something wasn't right.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Gasket denied.

"Tommy! Bro are you in there?"

"Destroy him Valor!" Gasket commanded. Valor is struggling. Jason gets up with Valor's weapon.

"Tommy, is that you?" Valor yells something that no one could understand. "Good then you lost Tommy's powers." Jason attacks and finishes Valor off.

"Curses." Gasket said. Jason throws Valor's weapon on the ground.

"Your plan failed Gasket. Now return Tommy to normal!" Jason yelled.

"What exactly is a Tommy?" Jason turns to Tommy, who appears next to Prince Gasket.

"Listen to me Tommy, you are not their king. You're my Friend!" Jason yelled.

"I'll have to take care of this villain myself."

"TOMMY!"

"This will be your final battle Gold Ranger. I will remove your evil from this world Forever." Alpha, Rocky, Tanya, Billy, Adam, Kat and I are staring at the Viewing Globe as the crowd is cheering.

"Welcome to your Doom!" Tommy laughed.

"Don't do this Tommy! Come on Bro they got you Brain Washed. You have to snap out of it. Come on!"

"As king of the Machine Empire, I must protect the good and helpless. For this reason, it is absolutely necessary that I defeat the gold ranger myself."

"You got to listen to me, I'm your friend. Tommy, please try to remember."

"Tommy?"

"That's Right. You're Tommy. You're a power ranger just like me. Gasket Brain washed you." Jason said.

"Tommy? Why can't I remember who I am?"

"Do not listen to him, my king. They are tricky." Gasket told Tommy.

"No! Tommy, he's the one tricking you." Jason said quickly.

"Don't fall for it Sire, concentrate your energy. You know what has to be done." Gasket added.

"Yeah, you're right Gasket."

"He responded when Jason called his name." Adam pointed out.

"We've got do something to break Gaskets hold on him." Kat said.

"But what?" I asked.

"That's it. I will not fall for your tricks. I have seen the evil you have done and it is time to wipe out the power rangers. Once and for all."

"Oh no…" Everyone was now worried.

"That's right."

"What have you done to him Gasket?" Jason asked.

"My king has challenged you to a battle, now you must fight him."

"I won't fight him and you can't force me."

"Then you will be destroyed."

"I am ready Gasket." Tommy said.

"Positions." Gasket said. Tommy teleported into ring now, ready to fight.

"Let the battle begin." Tommy got ready. "Let's go"

"Tommy, don't do this."

"I will put an end to the power rangers. Starting with you, Gold Ranger."

"Aw man..." Jason really did not want to fight Tommy, but nothing was working.

"Ayaiyaiyai. Rangers. What are we going to do?" Alpha asked.

"This is unbelievable." Rocky stated.

"What can Jason do? He has to defend himself." Kat said.

"Gasket brain-washed him into thinking we are his enemies." Tanya pointed out.

"Then we have to find a way to show him the truth." Adam suggested.

"Well the only way he'll do that is to remember who his true friends are."

"Right, so we have to figure out a way to make him remember." Billy agreed.

"And we better do it fast for everyone's sake." Alpha said. I nodded.

"We might not have much time…" We all started thinking while we watched Jason and Tommy on the Viewing Globe.

"You've got it all wrong Tommy, would you listen to me." Jason pleaded, trying hard to get his friend to remember.

"No." Tommy said simply before charging fast towards Jason. Jason charges toward Tommy.

"I don't want to fight you Bro."

"I don't want to hear any more of your lies." Tommy and Jason fight. Tommy has upper hand. "You can't win Gold Ranger." Tommy laughed.

* * *

I just realized I could have posted a chapter like last month...but I thought you guys would enjoy to read a few chapters right in a row!

If you want to review, go ahead, if not. Oh well. Your choice. Can't force you to do something you don't wanna do.

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best.


	26. King for a Day Part 2

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Zeo Power Rangers. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

Power Rangers Zeo Season 4 Episode 41 and 42 _King for a Day Part 1 and 2_

* * *

"Zordon, is the video signal strong enough to follow to the source?" Billy asked, turning toward Zordon.

"You have a plan?" I asked Billy, Billy nodded.

"I can't say for sure, it might land you in another dimension and you will never find your way back.

"Well, I'm willing to take that chance." Kat said, turning away from the globe.

"We need to get over there before someone gets hurt." Tanya stated.

"We're running out of time." Rocky added.

"But what do we do when we get there?" Adam asked. Everyone looked at Zordon.

"Tommy's memory of your friendship is his only chance."

"You must leave at the point of the Holographic entry way." Alpha explained.

"Listen, you guys better morph and teleport there. I will try to get a lock and transport." Billy said, getting to work.

"Right. It's Morphin' Time!" Rocky said.

"Zeo Ranger One, Pink."

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow."

"Zeo Ranger Three, Blue."

"Zeo Ranger Four, Green."

"Ok we're ready." Tanya stated.

"Good Luck." I said to them.

"I've got the lock on the position." Billy said.

"Go ahead." The four ranger got ready to leave when Alpha stopped them. I turned to help Billy and Alpha when Alpha spoke.

"Oh No! We lost the lock we can't transport you." Alpha told them.

"Oh No. We got to reach Tommy and Jason somehow. But what are we going to do..." Adam wondered. Billy got to work.

"Oh...We have to get that lock again." Alpha stated.

"This can't be happening. I just had it a second ago." Billy said, working fast.

"Don't worry Billy. If anyone can find that lock, it's you." I said.

"Oh..." Alpha said, suddenly the Rangers are no longer in the Command Center, but they appear on the Viewing Globe. I turned around and noticed the rangers were gone.

"Uh…Alpha. Billy…Look." I said. Alpha and Billy turned around and looked at the Viewing Globe.

"It worked! Billy you did it." Alpha exclaimed.

"But I didn't Alpha." Billy said. "I didn't do anything, but somebody did." I looked at Billy confused.

"Well…that can't be good." I said.

"You're right Emma, that can't be good." Billy agreed.

"I wonder who could have transported them." Alpha wondered. We watched the Viewing globe. Jason was getting tired. The

"Tommy Listen." Jason said as the other rangers teleported in front Jason.

"The rest of the rangers." Tommy said as Tanya turned around.

"Jason. Are you alright?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah, but they done something to Tommy and he thinks we're his enemies." Jason explained.

"Now I will destroy your entire evil gang."

"Splendid. All the power rangers are here. I couldn't have planned better myself." Gasket said, thrilled.

"Tommy, we're not evil." Jason stated.

"How fitting, they are going to be destroyed by their own leader." The girl robot standing next to Gasket said.

"Prepare to be destroyed."

"There has got to be away to get through to him." Jason said to the others.

"Yes, do it my king."

"At once."

"Tommy! No! It's us." Kat exclaimed.

"I don't know any of you." Tommy goes to attack Jason, but Jason grabs Tommy's right arm and Rocky grabs Tommy's the left arm.

"Tommy, listen to us." Rocky said before Tommy broke free.

"Jason." Kat said before she and Tanya went to attack Tommy, but they get thrown back. Adam tried next.

"Tommy." Adam says before getting knocked down. Kat and Rocky go towards Tommy again..

"Your turn." Tommy says to Jason as Jason gets thrown towards Kat, Adam, Rocky and Tanya. "I don't know what else we can do." Jason said, getting to his feet.

"There is nothing you can do." Tommy stated.

"I have an idea." Kat said.

"This outta be amusing." Tommy laughed.

"There is only one thing left to do." Kat said slowly.

"Be careful." Jason said.

"Zeo One Power down." Kat is no longer ranger form.

"Huh?" Tommy looked confused.

"What?" Gasket said confused.

"Katharine. Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Jason questioned.

"He has to see us. He has to be confronted by the face of his real friends."

"Do not try to deceive me." Kat moves forward. Tommy goes for attack, but stops. Tommy tries again, but Kat Hugs him.

"Tommy doesn't do this. Please. It's me Katharine."

"Katharine?"

"Do not listen to her sire."

"He is starting to remember." Adam pointed out.

"I think it's working guys." Jason said.

"Katharine," Tommy said. Kat released the hug. "What's going on? I don't understand this. I feel like I know you, but everything is just fuzzy. I can't remember anything. But..." Kat hugs Tommy. Tommy struggles to get out. "No...You're a power ranger. You bring evil and destruction wherever you go."

"That's correct sire. Destroy her. Immediately." Gasket ordered.

"Tommy, don't do it." Jason said. "Gold ranger, power down." Jason demorphed. "Tommy, Prince Gasket has tricked you. We're your friend's man."

"This has to work." Rocky said to Tanya and Adam.

"I hope so." Tanya said. "Let's get with it you guys.

"Zeo Rangers Power Down." Rocky, Adam and Tanya demorphed.

"Jason's Right, Tommy we are here to help you." Tanya said.

"I don't know why but I feel like you're telling me the truth." Kat releases her hug. "Is it possible that everything Gasket told me about you is a lie? I'm so mixed up...I don't know who to believe."

"Try to think of all the things we been through together." Kat told Tommy.

"Uh...NO!" Kat, Adam, Rocky, Jason and Tanya jump back. "What is wrong with me?" Tommy falls to the ground. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Tommy's fist hit ground.

"NO! This is not what is supposed to happen."

"Your brain drain is wearing off." The girl robot said to Gasket.

"Come on Tommy." Kat said as Tommy pulls out Zeo Blaster.

"You can't fool me." Tommy gets up. "Don't move rangers."

"That's the spirit Sire. Do it." Gasket said as Tommy moves closer.

"Tommy, I know you're in there." Kat said.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Tommy said. Kat puts hand on Tommy's Zeo blaster.

"Come back to us." Kat pulls blaster down. "It's ok."

"What are you doing? Remember you're the king here. Fight!" Gasket then enters ring. "They are your enemies you fool. Destroy them." Tommy struggles and then faces Gasket.

"I don't think so Gasket." Tommy said. "Zeo V Power Down."

"No." Gasket said

"You're my enemy. I'm leaving with my friends." Tommy said. Billy and I smiled.

"Yes!" Billy and I said as we high fived each other, glad that Tommy was able to remember who he was.

"We'll see." Gasket said as the rangers try to teleport out, but it failed. "Think I'm going to let you get away that easily. The games have just begun for you Power Rangers. Now for a little audience participation. Monsters, join me." Gasket laughed. Monsters soon filled the ring.

"Let's do it guys. It's Morphin' Time." Tommy said. The rangers tried to morph, but failed.

"Why can't they morph?" I asked Billy.

"I don't know…" Billy said slowly.

"My force field is blocking your Morphin' powers." Gasket said. Billy and I look at each other, now worried.

"What if they can't get out?" I wondered, getting worried.

"You made a terrible mistake by demorphing and will cost you dearly. Good Bye Power Rangers." Gasket said. Suddenly, you can see the force field exploded. "What...what happened?" Rangers and Gasket look around. "It can't be, my force fields been disintegrated."

"We got to get out of here." Tanya said quickly.

"You mess with one ranger, you better be ready to take on a whole team." Jason told them.

"Yeah." Adam, Tanya, Kat, Rocky and Tommy agreed.

"We'll meet again Gasket." Tommy said.

"I'm sure of it." The rangers' teleport out of there. I turned and looked at Alpha.

"There safe!"

* * *

We were sitting at a beach table. Emily walks over with food.

"Here you go." Emily hands everyone their food.

"Thanks" Tommy said, ready to eat

"Awesome." Jason said.

"I'm starved!" I said, taking a French fry and eating it.

"Got any mustard?" Jason asked Emily.

"Thanks." Kat said.

"No problem." Emily smiled.

"Man, I hope the other guys show up soon, I'm ready to play some Volleyball." Tommy said, ready to get active. Emily hands Jason some mustard packets.

"Me too." Jason says. Emily walks away, Jason leans forward. "You want to know what I really want to know. I want to know where that transporter beam came from."

"I'm sure whoever is responsible for it will turn up eventually." Kat pointed out.

"Yeah." Jason said as Bulk and Skull walked over to us.

"Hey guys!" Bulk said.

"Hey." Kat said as Bulk and Skull sat down.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, just rescuing the power rangers." Bulk said boosting slightly.

"You guys rescued the power rangers?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, they were trapped in another dimension so we had to break the force shield and let them go." Skull explained.

"Wow...I'm sure where ever they are they are grateful for your help." Kat said.

"Yeah, and I bet if they were here right now they would really want to thank you guys." Tommy said.

"Yeah, defiantly."

"Oh, cut the sarcasm. Will ya." Bulk said, not buying a word we said.

"Yeah. These guys obviously don't believe us either." Skull stated.

"We do." Tommy said.

"We really do, trust us." I said, finding it hard not to laugh.

"Don't patronize us. If you don't believe us just say so huh."

"But we do believe you." Kat said simply.

"We really do, I mean come on guys." Jason stated.

"That's it Skull, we don't have to take this. We're out of here." Bulk and skull stand up.

"Guys, we believe you." Tommy laughs. "Come on!" Bulk and Skull walk away.

"Let's eat before the others show up." I said. "I wanna watch some Volleyball."

"Good idea." Tommy chuckled. "But, I bet you could join us." I shook my head.

"No thanks. I'll pass."

"It's not hard." Tommy said before he started eating.

"Remember the basketball incident?"

"You learned." Jason said. "And pretty fast I might add."

"Well, it helped that you and Zack taught me." I pointed out, taking a bite of my sandwich.

"And we could teach you how to play Volleyball." Tommy stated.

"Who said I didn't know how to play?"

"Well…we just figured, since you denied our request." Jason said.

"I've never played Volleyball, correct. But I'm seen volleyball matches before." I smiled. "Volleyball is like Lightball. You got to be quick and have good hand- eye-coronation."

"Play with us. It's not hard and will be fun." Jason said. "We'll let you practice before we play."

"Alright. Alright. I'll play." I sighed with a slight smile. "Can we eat now?"

"Yes." Tommy said. Tommy, Jason and I ate our food and finished just as Adam, Rocky and Tanya joined us. Kat and Tanya started talking and when Adam and Rocky heard that I was playing Volleyball, they got excited. We headed over to the closest sand court with a volleyball so I could practice a few shots before we started. It was going to be Jason, Adam and I against Tommy, Kat, Tanya and Rocky. Let the games begin.

* * *

I just realized I could have posted a chapter like last month...but I thought you guys would enjoy to read a few chapters right in a row!

If you want to review, go ahead, if not. Oh well. Your choice. Can't force you to do something you don't wanna do.

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best.


	27. A Brief Mystery in Time Part 1

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Zeo Power Rangers. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

Power Rangers Zeo Season 4 Episode 43 _A Brief Mystery in Time_

* * *

_Nov. 15th 2025(April 18 1996) _

_The Machine Empire took Tommy after we met up at the lake this morning. We had no idea where he was and we couldn't find him, until Bulk and Skull stated they saw "Zeo Ranger V", which in reality, they did. Jason and Kim went to check it out and soon, Jason disappeared. Billy had come back from Triphorea to help look for Tommy and Jason. We were able to trace them to another dimension, but it was only until Bulk and Skull also disappeared, liked Jason. When we were looking for Jason's where-a-bouts, a video stream suddenly appeared on the screen. We see the Machine Empire introducing a fight of some sort and in the ring was Jason. He was fighting this guy named Valor and we soon found out that the Machine Empire had transferred Tommy's powers into him. And Tommy and Jason are the only two people I know that can match each other move for move in sparring. Jason was able to beat Valor after Valor lost Tommy's Power. Tommy then appeared and he was brain-washed. He chose to fight Jason. Zordon said the only way to save Tommy was to spark his memory of his friends. Soon the rest of the rangers were teleported in, and even though Billy was trying to find a new entrance way, it wasn't him. Kat demorphed, in hopes Tommy remembered. It started to work, so Jason followed suit. After Jason demorphed, Rocky, Adam and Tanya demorphed too. Together they worked together to get Tommy to remember. _

_After Tommy remembers who he was, Jason, Kat, Tommy and I headed back to the lake to eat. We were going to eat before Adam, Rocky and Tanya joined us so we could play Volleyball. Tommy and Jason got me to play. It was Jason, Adam and I against Tommy, Rocky, Kat and Tanya. Jason and Adam were surprised to see how fast I caught on. We were just playing for fun, but Jason, Adam and I won._

_Tomorrow is Sunday and it's just Jason and I, for now. We're planning on practicing sparring. I can't wait!_

* * *

_Nov. 16th 2025 (April 19 1996)_

_Jason and I sparred today for a good part of the morning. His parents then told us to do something productive…so we had a "Family" game night. We played Yahtzee first and Monopoly right after that. Both games were easy, once you get the hang of them. We even ordered pizza for supper and played while we ate. Jason's parents are fun to be around. Jason really loves them, and I can see why. Jason's going to get me a few more math sheets tomorrow. At the moment, tomorrow I'm going to the Youth Center to help Ernie. After that, who knows?_

* * *

At 10am, I went to the Youth Center and helped Ernie.

"Hey Ernie. I'm here." I smiled. "What do you want me to do today?" I asked, putting my shoulder bag on the counter. Ernie smiled.

"I need to get some sweeping done, garbage needs to be taken out and the tables need to be wiped down before the school kids arrive. Can you handle those? I need to run some errands."

"Yeah, shipments came in right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Ernie said. "I've already put them away, so they shouldn't be an issue."

"Alright." I smiled and turned on the radio. "I'll get to work." I headed into the back and grabbed the broom and started sweeping while Ernie went and ran some errands. He never told me the errands he had to run, but I didn't care. He always kept me busy. After I swept the back room, I swept out front and the entrance way. I then decided to take the trash out. That was one of the easiest things to do. Then I grabbed a rag and a bucket of soapy water and started cleaning the tables. Before I knew it, the school students soon started coming. 2:30 came pretty quick. Emily, the girl I met Saturday, came and started working. She helps Ernie by serving drinks. There's this new item called Shaved Ice. I decided to get that, just to try it, and it's pretty good. Adam and Tanya arrived at the Juice Bar first. Tanya sat down at a Table. Adam stood next to her, setting his foot on one of the chairs. I joined them after I finished what I was doing. I started wondering when the others would be showing up. I had already missed part of the conversation.

"You see, Yellow is…" Adam waves his hand slightly, saying ok. "Green is…"

"Shut up." Tanya said, stopping Adam in mid-sentence. Kat, Jason Tommy and Rocky arrive.

"Green is what?" Kat asked as she passes Adam to sit down.

"Hey guys." Tommy said, puts his hand Adam on shoulder.

"Hey." Tanya and Adam said in unison.

"What's up?" Adam asked. Jason sits next to Tanya. Kat sits next to Jason on his right while Rocky sits on Kat's right; Tommy sits in the middle of Adam and Rocky. Adam is still standing.

"Man, I gotta tell you. That test was tough." Tommy stated.

"Tell me about it. Adam and I took it last week." Tanya sighed.

"Yeah. There are a lot of things I love about school, but…uh…tests aren't one of them." Tommy said. We all laugh.

"I can agree with that." I said simply. "It's a bad way to test our knowledge a subject."

"I heard that." Rocky agreed.

"Okay Tanya, Where were we?" Adam asked as Bulk and Skull entered. Emily is working at the counter. She smiled when Bulk and Skull walked up.

"What will it be guys? Wanna try the shaved ice?" Emily asked.

"Uh Pass. Two soda's extra chilly." Bulk said, before turning towards Skull. "Pay the lady Skully." Skull digs into his pockets while Bulk ties his tie. Skull tosses the change over the counter. "Ah yes." Emily gave Bulk and Skull two sodas. Skull grabs them and starts shaking up one of the sodas. "Nothing like a refreshing beverage after a hard day undercover."

"Undercover?" Emily asked, giving Skull a weird look.

"Uh…That's classified Ma'am." Bulk said. Tommy, Jason and I were watching closely. Skull was still shaking up the soda before he hands Bulk his soda. "Ah thanks buddy."

"No probably. Don't mention it. Bottoms up." Skull said. The two boys clank cans. Bulk opens his and it squirts at him. Skull starts laughing along with me, the rangers, and Emily. The rangers and I turn back and started talking again. Everyone seemed to be in their own conversation. Tanya and Adam were back on their conversation about how Green is better than Yellow and this time Kat was in on this conversation. Rocky, Tommy, Jason and I were in a different conversation that lend to a sparring match, almost. Jason and I had to head back to his house to get some homework done. I had a lot of reading to do tonight if I wanted to finish the book before Wednesday. Tonight was all about homework, which Jason was able to get me more math worksheets, which is nice because I can practice my math.

* * *

At 10am, I went to the Youth Center and helped Ernie.

"Hey Ernie, I'm here." I smiled. "What do you need me to do today?" I asked, putting my shoulder bag on the counter. Ernie smiled.

"I need to get some sweeping done, garbage needs to be taken out and the tables need to be wiped down before the school kids arrive. Can you handle those? I need to run some errands."

"Yeah."

"The shipments have already come in. I've already put them away, so they shouldn't be an issue." Ernie said. I was slightly confused, but tried hard not to show it.

"Alright." I smiled and turned on the radio. "I'll get to work." I headed into the back and grabbed the broom and started sweeping while Ernie went and ran some errands. Something seemed so weird. Usually the shipments came once a week. Something wasn't right. I shook it off. After I swept the back room, I swept out front and the entrance way. I then decided to take the trash out. I went back and put the broom away. I grabbed the two bags of trash and headed out the back. I threw the trash bags into the dumpster. I turned around to head back inside when I was suddenly surrounded by Cogs. I got into fighting position and started fighting them off. It took me a while, but they finally disappeared. I started looking around to make sure they were really gone before I headed inside. 2:30 arrived and Emily arrived to work behind the counter. Tanya and Adam entered and went to the table. I sat down at the table, still trying to get over the fact that I was attacked by Cogs. Adam and Tanya were having that conversation again.

"You see, Yellow is…" Adam waves his hand slightly, saying ok. "Green is…"

"Shut up." Tanya said, stopping Adam in mid-sentence.

"I'm just saying."

"Hey, where are the others?"

"Did they say when they were going to come?" Tanya asked Adam. Adam shrugs slightly as Kat, Rocky, Jason and Tommy enter.

"Hey." Kat said.

"Hey." Adam said.

"Hey." Tanya said as Jason sits down next to Tanya, Kat next to Jason. "What kept you guys?" Tommy sat down next to Tanya, Rocky next to Kat and Tommy. Adam was standing.

"We had a slight running with the Cogs on our way over here." Kat explained.

"So did I." I stated. Adam looked at me, but before he could say anything, Tommy spoke.

"I don't understand why I didn't know it was going to happen." Tommy said, slightly confused.

"What is he talking about?" Adam asked. Tommy turns towards the counter where Bulk is tying his tie and Skull throws money over the counter.

"There it is again. Like I've been telling you guys, I've got the strangest feeling that this…" Tommy paused and shook his head slightly. "Has all happened before." I looked at Tommy, wondering what is going on.

"Well, everyone gets that feeling once in a while Tommy." Tanya said.

"Yeah, it's not so weird." Adam pointed out.

"I don't know. Something's up…Look I'll show you guys." Tommy looks back at Bulk and Skull with their sodas. "In five seconds, Bulks going to get Soda sprayed in his face." Everyone turns to watch. Bulk opens his can and gets sprayed in the face. Everyone, but Tommy and I, laugh. Skull, of course, is laughing historically. Rocky turns around.

"Look, Tommy. We're not saying that we don't believe you but I mean that kind of stuff happens every day." Rocky stated.

"Yeah. He has a point". Kat said. Tommy looks back at the counter, unsure. Then back at the rangers.

"Yeah, I guess." Tommy said slowly. Tanya and Adam were back on their conversation about how Green is better than Yellow and Kat was in on this conversation again. Rocky and Jason were in a different conversation. Tommy was in deep thought. I was thinking about what Tommy had said. Jason and I had to head back to his house to get some homework done. Jason was able to get me more math worksheets. Oddly enough, I had them already, but I didn't say anything. Something weird was going on, but I couldn't put my finger on it yet.

* * *

If you want to review, go ahead, if not. Oh well. Your choice. Can't force you to do something you don't wanna do.

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best.


	28. A Brief Mystery in Time Part 2

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Zeo Power Rangers. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

Power Rangers Zeo Season 4 Episode 43 _A Brief Mystery in Time_

* * *

At 10am, I went to the Youth Center and helped Ernie.

"Hey Ernie, I'm here." I smiled. "You need me to sweep, take the garbage out and wipe down the tables, right?" I asked, putting my shoulder bag on the counter. Ernie smiled.

"Uh…yeah." Ernie said confused.

"I can handle that. You go run those errands."

"Alright…well. The..."

"The shipments have already come in and you've put them away already." I smiled. "They won't be an issue." Ernie was slightly confused, but shook it off. I smiled and turned on the radio. "I'll get to work." I headed into the back and grabbed the broom and started sweeping while Ernie went and ran some errands. Something seemed so weird. Usually the shipments came once a week. Something wasn't right. I shook it off. After I swept the back room, I swept out front and the entrance way. I then decided to take the trash out. I went back and put the broom away. I grabbed the two bags of trash and started heading out back, but stopped. If the days are repeating, Cogs would appear. I waited by the door, but they never showed. I headed outside and I threw the trash bags into the dumpster. I turned around to head back inside, but stopped and looked around again. Nothing. 2:30 arrived and Emily arrived to work behind the counter. Tanya and Adam entered and went to the table. I sat down at the table, still trying to get over the fact that I was attacked by Cogs. Adam and Tanya were having that same conversation again.

"You see, Yellow is…" Adam waves his hand slightly, saying ok. "Green is…"

"Shut up." Tanya said, stopping Adam in mid-sentence. Instead of the others arriving, our communicators went off. Tanya and I stood up. Adam, Tanya and I left and went to find an empty area. When no one else was around, we teleported to the Command Center.

"What's up you guys?" Tanya asked as we walked over to the rest of them.

"The Machines are altering time somehow. The day has been repeating over and over again."

"That's strange. We haven't notice anything different." Alpha said.

"I've noticed."

"Well, Tommy seems to be the only one to detect the wrinkling time." Kat stated.

"Hello? I have noticed something weird going on."

"Perhaps Tommy's recent experience with Gaskets Brain drain has left him hyper sensitive to apparitions in the space time continuum." Zordon said.

"I'll scan for any irregularities." Alpha said as he grabs a scanner and starts scanning Tommy's brain.

"This brain scan confirms it. Tommy's slightly over brain chemistry can detect even the slightest temporal disturbance."

"Sorry that we ever doubted you man." Rocky said, patting Tommy on the back. Tommy sighs.

"Ayaiyaiyai. An analysis of today's wave form pattern shows abnormalities that indicate the presents of what appears to be a time loop." Adam and Rocky look at each other.

"The machines are controlling time." Kat said. Rocky looks confused.

"But how?" Adam asked, looking at Zordon.

"I triangulated the source of the time tampering phenomenon. Observe the viewing globe." Everyone turns and walks towards viewing globe. Viewing globe shows park.

"I don't see anything." Adam said. Tommy points.

"Look there!" Tommy said. A crystal ball now appears in the viewing globe. Adam looks at Tommy and then back at the viewing globe.

"There's nothing there." Adam said.

"I see it too!" I said. Adam then looked at me confused.

"I've managed to pierce through the time loop. It will only hold for a moment. Look! Oh…" There was a slight pause. "Ayaiyaiyai! Just look what's been hiding on the other side of that time hole."

"Oh man… A huge Cog Battle fleet." Adam said.

"The time to attack is near." A random cog said.

"The machine must have paused time on earth. So their invasion fleet could travel through space. And attack us by surprise." Tommy said.

"This situation is very dangerous, Zeo Rangers." We all turned towards Zordon. "You must destroy the source of the time loop immediately. Or all is lost." Alpha gets to work. Everyone looks at Tommy.

"We'll be ready for trouble. It's Morphin time."

"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink"

"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow."

"Zeo Ranger 3 Blue."

"Zeo Ranger 4 Green."

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red."

"Gold Ranger Power." The 6 rangers teleported to the park.

"Zordon?" I turned to face Zordon. "I didn't experience anything with Gasket and the Brain-drain. How am I not affected like everyone else." I asked.

"Since you are from the Future, you may not be affected by the magic of the Machine Empire's Crystal." I turn to watch the battle from the viewing globe. The rangers start check things out when a monster appears. They jump into battle. Suddenly, Prince Sprocket and Cogs appear. The Cogs join battle. Tommy deals with monster while the other rangers dealt with Cogs Then Gasket and wife appear. Gaskets wife shoots exploding arrows at the rangers. Gasket starts attacking all rangers, but tommy. Tommy then defeats the monster and smashes crystal ball time loop. However, the monster isn't finished and grows. While the other rangers fight the monster with their Zords, Jason deals with Gasket. The Zeo rangers defeat the monster with their Zords and Jason sends Gasket back to the Machine Empire and everything was right again.

* * *

The next day I went to the Juice Bar and everything was back to normal. When 2:30 arrived, Tanya and Adam arrived and sat down at the same table. Aisha is laughing at something Adam had said when Kat, Jason, Rocky and Tommy arrived.

"Hey." Kat said.

"Hey." Adam replied.

"Hey!" Tanya said.

"Hey guys." Jason said.

"Hey, what's up man?" Adam asked Tommy as they all sit down at the table.

"Looks like…uh...time is finally backed to normal." Jason said.

"Yes, and we all can agree its Tuesday right?" I asked. Jason and Adam nod.

"Yeah, thanks to Tommy." Kat said.

"Nah, thanks to teamwork. We all work together. That's what's important." Tommy said. Bulk and Skull are at counter again. Skull hands bulk can of soda. "Oh no…" Everyone looks towards counter. "Starting to get that feeling again…" Bulk opens his can and soda sprays his face.

"You're gullible." Skull said. Skull, the rangers and I laugh. Bulk dumps his soda on Skull's head. The rangers and I laugh harder.

"I wouldn't worry about it Tommy." Kat told him.

"Yeah, there are something's that are just Timeless." Adam said. We all laugh.

"I agree." Tanya smiled.

"I'm glad we're back on our regular schedule." Kat said.

"Yeah…it's no longer Monday." Jason said. "It's Tuesday, Emma's last full day here is almost over." Jason said, realizing it suddenly.

"Oh yeah…That's right." Tommy said. "You're leaving tomorrow."

"Yep." I said simply, then added. "No gifts. I mean it."

"Right." Adam said. "What do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"We'll…" I looked at the empty cup in front of me. "I could go for another thing of Shaved Ice." I turned in my chair and towards the counter. "Hey Emily. Another Shaved Ice please!"

"Coming right up!" Emily smiled. I turned around.

"Anything else?" Rocky asked. I looked at Jason.

"Basketball until supper?" I asked. "After my Shaved Ice of course."

"Sure, we'll have to pick up a basketball first." Jason said. I smiled as Emily walked up.

"One Shaved Ice." Emily said, setting the cup in front of me.

"Thanks." I smiled. Emily and Jason exchanged smiles before Emily headed back towards the counter. I started on my Shaved Ice.

"How's your reading book coming along?" Jason asked.

"Almost done. I can drop it off at the library before coming here tomorrow." I stated. "I have plenty of time."

"Okay." Everyone started to chat while I finished my Shaved Ice. Before I was done, Tommy, Kat, Tanya and Rocky decided to go get the basketball. Adam and Jason stayed until my Shaved Ice was finished and then we went to the park to meet up with Tommy, Rocky, Tanya and Kat. However, to my delight, Kat and Tanya went home to work on homework. So it was just Tommy, Rocky and I. We played basketball until it was about 5:30pm, then we went home. Jason and I finished any homework we had before playing a game with a deck of cards. Then it was time for bed. Jason went to bed, but I wrote in my journal.

* * *

_Nov. 17th 2025 (April 20 1996)_

_Today is Monday. And Monday…and again…Monday. We were stuck in a time loop and it seemed only Tommy and I could tell something was weird. It was weird after day two because I Ernie was repeating himself. Day three was the same as day 2, all except for the Cogs. Which was when I knew something was up. (I was attacked by Cogs on Monday Day 2 while taking out the trash, and it was really weird and somewhat hard, but I handled them). Tommy could because of what happened with the Machine Empire and the brain drain. I could tell what was going on because I'm from the future and the device that was controlling the time loop didn't affect me, so Zordon said. We were able to figure it out because of Tommy and we were able to fix it. Jason and I just went straight to Jason's place when the rangers were able to fix everything. We did homework and I read some of my book. It was a long day…three days…I don't know, but it was still long._

* * *

_November 18th 2025 (April 21 1996)_

_It's Tuesday, finally. I spend the morning with Ernie and around 2:30, Tommy, Jason, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, and Kat arrived. I enjoyed Shaved Ice again. After my 2nd Shaved Ice, Jason, Adam, Rocky, Tommy and I played Basketball. Best part was, Kat and Tanya weren't there! They went home to do some homework. It was Tommy and Adam verses Jason, Rocky and I. I did pretty well for learning it just a few weeks ago. After basketball, no one kept track of the score because we were having too much fun, Jason and I headed back to his house to eat supper. After supper, we did homework and then Jason and I played cards until bed. I leave tomorrow. I'm going to miss everyone…well…ALMOST everyone._

* * *

The following morning, I woke up before Jason and jumped in the shower and got ready to go. When my hair was managed and I was fully dressed, I went out to the kitchen and found Jason. I grabbed a bowl and poured a bowl of Cheerios.

"Are you packed?" Jason asked as I poured milk into my bowl.

"Almost." Is aid, sprinkling some sugar on top. I grabbed a spoon and joined Jason. We ate in silence until Jason finished his food.

"You finished the book?"

"Yes." I said simply. "It's on the bed stand." Jason went to get it. Surprisingly, he took a little longer than I thought. He came out with his backpack and the book.

"I'll drop it off on my way to school." Jason said, as I finished my cereal.

"Ok." I said, putting my dishes in the sink. "Do your parents know that I'm leaving?"

"Yes, they do and they're kind of sad to see you go." Jason smiled.

"They don't want to see me off, do they?" I asked slightly worried.

"No, they offered to drive you to the airport, but I said that your parents are coming to get you."

"Nice save." I said with a smile. "I'll see you after school?" Jason nodded.

"I'd better get going." Jason said and he left. I headed back to my room and noticed something on my bed. It was an envelope. I put my stuff dog away as well as my PJ's and the stuff I used this morning in one of my duffle bags. I closed my backs before I grabbed the letter addressed to me. I opened it and unfolded the letter.

_Emma,_

_ I'm glad I got to spend another week with you. This letter was really from my parents, but I added my own letter to it. Just want to tell you, good luck, have fun and practice your martial arts. You're getting real good. _

_ From Jason._

I folded the first letter and unfolded the second one.

_ Emma,_

_ We hope you enjoyed your stay and we hope you're experience in a real high school wasn't too tough. We were glad to have you stay with us and we'll miss you. Have fun back in New York and stay save._

_ Love Mr. and Mrs. Scott_

I smiled. I put both letters in my shoulder bag and doubled checked to make sure I got everything I needed. I grabbed my two duffle bags and my shoulder bag before I left. I headed towards Ernie's Juice Bar, a bit early, but that's alright.

* * *

I helped Ernie until lunch. I wrote Jason's parents a letter, thanking them for letting me stay for the week. Then we talked until the school kids arrived. Tommy, Jason, Adam and Rocky walked up to me.

"Hey Emma." Rocky said.

"Hey guys. No Kat and Tanya?"

"They're not coming." Tommy told me. I nodded.

"Fine with me." Tommy grabbed one of my duffle bags and I grabbed the other, along with my shoulder bag.

"Ready?" Jason asked.

"Yep." I smiled slightly. "Bye Ernie."

"Bye." Ernie said. Emily passed us.

"Bye Emily." I smiled.

"Bye!" Emily said, getting back to work.

"Let's go." Tommy said. Tommy, Jason, Adam, Rocky and I left the Youth Center. We found a deserted place and teleported to the Command Center. When we got there, Alpha was already preparing to find the Time Traveler, after he surface. Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Jason and I were talking. We said our goodbyes. Rocky gave me a high five and Adam gave me a hug. I handed Jason the letter to his parents after we hugged. Tommy had given me my 2nd duffle bag as he hugged me. Suddenly, Zordon spoke.

"The Time Traveler has surface."

"Bye Jason. Bye Tommy. Bye Adam. Bye Rocky. Bye Alpha. Bye Zordon." I said quickly before I teleported to the place the Time Traveler surfaced.

"Can we go home now?"

"No, there is still plenty to see." The Time Traveler said, before bringing his hand up to the clock on his chest. We were both gone.

* * *

Enjoy two Chapters! :D

If you want to review, go ahead, if not. Oh well. Your choice. Can't force you to do something you don't wanna do.

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best.


	29. In 1997 with Chimps

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Turbo Power Rangers. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

I landed on my face. I heaved myself up and grabbed my bags. I wasn't running towards him, so how did I fall? Instead of figuring it out, I looked around. I dropped by bags again.

"You've GOT to be kidding me!" I fell to the grass. "Why me?"

"Are you alright?" A young boy, around my age, said, walking up to me. I sat up.

"Not really." I said. Before the boy could speak we were surrounded.

"Pirahnatrons." The boy said quietly, hoping that I didn't hear him. I got to my feet. The boy tried to protect me, but I just started fighting.

"Don't worry about me, fight!" The boy and I fought of the Pirahnatrons together. Luckily it didn't take too long. I turned towards the boy. "I'm guessing you're a Power Ranger." I said simply. The boy stopped in complete shock. "What's your name?"

"Uh…Justin." Still in shock.

"I'm Emma. Nice to meet you." I looked at Justin. "You and I have wrist communicators. They're for communicating with Alpha and the other rangers."

"How do you know?" Justin asked.

"Not here." I said. "I'd actually like to find Tommy or Adam."

"I'm just going to meet them." Justin said. "You can tell me about yourself on the way." Justin suggested. I nodded and grabbed my bags.

"Alright, let's go." I smiled. Justin and I talked on the way to where ever Tommy and Adam were at.

* * *

Tommy and Adam came into view as we walked towards the opposite side of the park.

"And that how I got here." I said. "I met Tommy a few weeks ago, which in real time it was 4 years. Adam was three weeks, or three years." I explained.

"Whoa." Justin said, making Adam and Tommy turn.

"Emma?" Tommy and Adam said in unison.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Time Traveler hasn't brought you home?" Adam asked.

"You guess it."

"So, another week." Tommy said. "And I'm glad to see you've met Justin."

"Yeah, I told him that I'm from the future, 2025, that I'm a future ranger, and about the Time Traveler. 1 week here. How I met the two of you."

"It's cool to meet another ranger that is my age." Justin said.

"Me too." I smiled.

"So, where are you going to stay?" Adam asked. "You, Tanya and Kat don't get along."

"Stay with me." Justin said. "My dad is always doing business and the house keepers won't care."

"House Keepers…" I whispered to myself. I looked at Justin. "Alright, sounds good."

"Right." Tommy took one of my duffle bags and Adam to the other. "Let's go bring your stuff to Justin's and then do something fun." Tommy said.

"How'd you two meet anyway?" Adam asked Justin.

"I found her on the ground." Justin said. Tommy and Adam looked confused. "And then together, we fought off Pirahnatrons."

"Pirahnatrons?" Tommy asked. "What is Divatox up to now…?"

"What year is it?"

"1997." Adam said simply.

"And the month?"

"July." Adam said. "Why?"

"November to April to July…wow." I said. "I'm month jumping."

"Come on." Tommy chuckled, giving me a hug. Adam patted my back. We talked all the way to Justin's house.

* * *

"So, Zordon and Alpha, Rocky and Billy are gone."

"Well, Alpha 5 is gone. We have Alpha 6 now." Tommy said. "Zordon was replaced by Dimitra."

"And Rocky hurt his back, so Justin took his place as Blue Turbo Ranger."

"And Billy?"

"Billy had a mission and went to Aquitar. From there, we don't know." Adam explained.

"Right." I said. We got to Justin's house and entered.

"I'll show you to your room." Justin said, heading to the guest bedroom. Justin entered the guest bedroom. "Here you go. You have your bed, a dresser and here is the bathroom." Tommy set my bags on the bed. "You unpack I'll let the housekeeper know you're here." Justin left. I open of my duffle bags and a put a few clothes in the dresser. I was starting to run low on clothes, still enough for a few weeks, but a lot of my clothes I have already worn. Soon Justin came back.

"Now what?" I asked.

"What do you want to do?" Tommy asked.

"Youth Center? Beach? Park? I really don't care."

"Before we go anywhere, we should introduce you to Alpha 6 and Dimitra." Adam said. "If we go into battle, we are going to need your help."

"Alright." I smiled. "Can we go say hi to Ernie afterward?"

"Uh…Emma. About Ernie." Tommy stated. "He no longer runs the Juice Bar. Lt. Stone does."

"Oh…Well, it's a good thing you're done with school." I stopped. "You are done with school right?"

"We've graduated." Adam said with a smile.

"Sweet. More time to spend with you guys." I smiled.

"Come on. Let's go to the Command Center." Justin said.

"Alright. Let's go." Tommy said. Tommy, Adam, Justin and I teleported to the Command Center.

* * *

After meeting with Alpha 6 and Dimitra and explaining my situation, Tommy, Adam, Justin and I headed to the juice bar to get something to drink. There I met Lt. Stone and his two chimps. We got some sodas and sat down at a table.

"Kat and Tanya are not going to like me hanging around." I said, drinking my soda.

"They're going to have to live with the fact you're here for a week and there is nothing they can do about it." Adam told me.

"Can we not tell them?" Tommy laughed.

"No, we have to tell them." Tommy laughed.

"No. We have to tell them, especially if you're going to help us when we need it." Tommy said, hinting about the rangers needing my help when they are facing a monster.

"Hey, you could help us clean Friday." Justin said suddenly.

"Clean?"

"Yeah, a huge group of people are getting together and cleaning to raise money for the school." Adam explained.

"Sounds like fun." I smiled.

"You'll probably want to go with Adam, Justin and their group." Tommy said. "Kat will be with me."

"Ok. Fine by me!" I said quickly.

"Why don't you get along with Kat and Tanya?" Justin asked.

"I don't trust Kat after she was evil and working against the rangers." I told Justin quietly. "And Kat and Tanya don't trust me because they think I'm working for the bad guy."

"Oh…" Justin said simply.

"Yeah." Everyone finished their sodas.

"Come on, let's go do something fun." Tommy said. The four of us left the Juice Bar and headed back towards the park.

* * *

_Nov. 19th 2025 (April 24, 1996/July 23, 1997)_

_Today was my last day with the Zeo Rangers. I'm really going to miss everyone…except for Kat and Tanya. I'm even going to miss Jason's parents and Ernie! I spent the morning with Ernie, after eating breakfast with Jason (who left me a little note, along with his parents! So sweet!) Tommy, Rocky, Adam, and Jason came and got me from the Juice Bar. I said goodbye to Ernie and Emily. We then teleport to the Command Center where I said my finally goodbyes when the Time Traveler surfaced. The Time Traveler said something, which makes me wonder if he is doing this on purpose. "There is still plenty to see." What does that mean?_

_Anyway…I ended up in Angel Grove again. I met Justin Stewart and we found off Pirahnatrons together. We found Tommy and Adam. I'm staying with Justin this week. I'm kind of glad I'm back…Now if only Kat and Tanya weren't around. I'd take Rocky and Billy back in a heartbeat!_

* * *

The following morning, Justin and I left the house and we were meeting up with Tommy and the others at the Juice Bar. We got there before them, so I was talking to Lt. Stone and his two chimps.

"Hey. You want to watch them this afternoon while I run some errands?" Lt. Stone asked. I smiled.

"Sure." I said. "What time?"

"Around 2 this afternoon." Lt. Stone said.

"Alright. I'll be around here before two." Lt. Stone smiled and walked away as Tommy and Adam arrived.

"No Kat and Tanya?" I asked.

"They are shopping and still don't know you are here." Tommy stated. I just nodded.

"Alright, so what should we do this afternoon?" Adam asked, sitting down at the table that Justin and I were sitting at.

"Park to play some basketball. The beach maybe?" Tommy suggested. "Emma, what do you want to do?"

"Um…actually I already have plans." I said simply.

"Really?" Adam looked confused. I nodded.

"Lt. Stone just asked me if I would watch his chimps for a bit this afternoon while he ran some errands and I said yes." I said simply. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Tommy said. "What time?"

"I've got to be back before 2 this afternoon, so I have until then." I smiled.

"Well…what do you want to do?"

"Can we spar?" I asked. "Sure, it's summer and we could do so many different things…but I kind of want to practice a bit."

"Sure." Adam said. "It will probably be the only day we can really spar anyway."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"We're cleaning up the town tomorrow." Adam said.

"And we've been planning this camping trip for Sunday for the longest time." Justin added.

"Sounds like fun." I said. "You guys don't waste a day in your lives do you?" I joked.

"Come on, let's spar for a little bit and then get some food and get you back here to chimp-sit." Tommy said. Tommy, Adam and I got out of our sits and went to the sparring mats and practiced.

* * *

Around two o'clock I walked up to Lt. Stone near the counter. He was standing next to two chimps. Lt. Stone was holding their hands.

"Hey Lt. Stone."

"Hello Emma." Lt. Stone said. "Thanks again for watching these trouble makers." Lt. Stone added. "I can't seem to take them anywhere without them getting into something."

"It's no problem at all." I stated.

"I shouldn't be gone for more than two hours." Lt. Stone said. "I hope you don't have any troubles with them." He stated, slightly worried. "They can be a handful."

"I think I can handle them." I stated again with a smile. If I can handle being a power ranger, combat training, schooling and all the ranger duties that come with it, what can be known as patrols and monitoring, I think handle two chimps for a few hours.

"Alright. I'll be back in two hours." Lt. Stone handed me the two chimps and left. I looked down at the two chimps.

"What do you guys want to do?" I asked. I have officially gone crazy. I'm talking to chimps for Pete's sake! "Do you guys want me to read to you?" I asked. It was the only thing I could think of that would be harmless and not dangerous. The two chimps nodded. "I'm taking that as a yes." I smiled slightly. I grabbed one of my books from my shoulder bag and I took the chimps to sit down and I started reading to them.

* * *

Lt. Stone was back faster than I thought. Two hours actually went by pretty fast. I didn't have a single problem with the chimps. Well…unless you count the last 15 minutes where they climbed into my lap and stopped my reading. Other than that, it went well. When Lt. Stone walked into the Juice Bar, I was holding both chimps.

"How'd it go?" Lt. Stone asked. I could tell he was worried because of how they act sometimes.

"I had no problems at all." I smiled. "In fact, I think they liked my company." The chimps then started talking to each other; of course I couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Hey Skull. This is Tommy's cousin." The one chimp said in chimp talk.

"Oh yeah! I remember her." The second chimp said. "She's really nice."

"You're right. Maybe we shouldn't have been so mean to her when she first arrived." The first chimp said. "We should apologize."

"How?" The second chimp said. "We're chimps?"

"We can still hug her." The first chimp said. Suddenly I was wrapped in two grips of hugs from the chimps. I smiled. "See, she liked our apology." The first chimp showed his teeth. Then something happened that I didn't expect. Both chimps gave me…what seemed like…a chimp kiss on the cheek.

"Aw. Thank you." I said. I handed the chimps back to Lt. Stone. It was time to find Justin and the others. Lt. Stone then handed me a 20 dollar bill. I looked at him oddly confused. "What's this for?"

"For helping me out." Lt. Stone said. "You really saved me a few hours of errands by taking these two off my hands for a little while." I stared at the 20 dollar bill in my hand. "I thought you deserved it."

"I…I can't take this." I said, still shocked and confused.

"I insist." Lt. Stone said. I smiled slightly.

"Thanks." I said, putting the money in my shoulder bag. "I better go find Tommy." I said. I left the juice bar and hurried towards the park, hoping that's where I could find them. But they weren't there. I tried the lake next…but again…they weren't around. So I just went back to Justin's house. I'd find someone sooner or later.

* * *

_Nov. 20th 2025 (July 23, 1997)_

_So today I hung out with Justin, Tommy and Adam at the juice bar while pink and yellow were shopping. (I think that saying their names right now would just be crazy. They still don't know that I'm here.) So I sparred with Tommy and Adam for a while. Then Justin, Tommy, Adam and I went to lunch and then I went back to the Juice bar around two to watch Lt. Stone's two chimps. It was surprisingly easy in the fact that they didn't try anything. All I did was read to them some chapters in one of my stories. Then two hours later, Lt. Stone came back and before I handed the chimps back, they gave me a hug and then…I got a kiss on the cheek from them. It was sweet and very strange at the same time. Lt. Stone also gave me a 20 dollar bill for watching them. I wasn't expecting anything in return. He said that I deserved it, because apparently the chimps can be a handful. I couldn't find Tommy and the others so I just went back to Justin's and continued reading. Justin found my in my room two hours later and I told him how chimp-sitting was for Lt. Stone and how he paid me for watching them. Justin and I then got dinner and played a game before going to bed. We're cleaning tomorrow. Apparently tomorrow is the start of cleaning week. Which I think is weird because why wouldn't you start cleaning week on Monday. Not Friday. Who knows? For all I know, I could have it wrong and tomorrow is just part of it. I guess I will find out. Working with Adam, Justin and a few other kids. This should be fun!_

* * *

If you want to review, go ahead, if not. Oh well. Your choice. Can't force you to do something you don't wanna do.

So I was working on the ending of the story and I totally have a twist in mind! (I have a couple things in mind) I'm so excited that i'm planning on spending most of thanksgiving day (until like 3pm) getting more dialog for more story writing. Enjoy! :D

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best.


	30. Honey, I Shrunk the Rangers Part 1

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Turbo Power Rangers. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

The Dialog is from Episode 16 _Honey I shrunk the Rangers_ Part 1

* * *

The following morning, I got up and found something decent to wear for cleaning, so…it was nothing nice. I ate breakfast with Justin and we prepared to go clean up the town. Today was the day that Kat and Tanya were going to find out that I was back. We headed to the park where we found Adam, Tommy, Kat and Tanya in a huge group of people.

"Who's that with Justin?" Kat asked, spotting me and Justin. Then, Kat realized. "You've got to be kidding me." Kat looked at Tommy. "Why is she back and with Justin?"

"You know exactly why she's here." Tommy said. "Justin knows who she is and trusts her." Tommy explained. "They'll be together all week."

"I'll be back. I've got to tell Tanya."

"Don't start anything either." Tommy said as Kat walked away. Justin and I walked up to Tommy.

"She's not happy I'm here, is she?"

"She'll get over it." Tommy said as Lt. Stone came by handing Tommy a broom. Justin was handed some garbage bags and I had a bucket. Adam soon came over with a bucket in his hand.

"Let's give a warm welcome to the Mayor of Angel Grove." An announcer said. A lady walks through the crowd, with broom in hand, while everyone claps. She waves at everyone. A guy takes picture. Two women bang metal trash can lids together. Kat and Tanya joined us.

"Thank you all for coming out to the Angel Grove clean up week." The mayor said as people clap and cheer. Tommy was holding the broom and Adam was holding the bucket. They look down and switch. "And as an add incentive, the team that rids the street of the most garbage, will receive a donation to the charity or special program of their choice." Everyone claps. Kat whispers something into Tommy's ear that I couldn't hear.

"Thank you mayor. Now get out there and clean up!" The announcer said. A little kid grabs Tommy's arm.

"Come on Tommy, we're all set to go." The kid said. Adam is also getting dragged away by a kid. He chuckles.

"We'll meet you back at the youth center in a few hours!" Adam said. Tommy chuckles as well.

"Alright. Sounds good." Tommy said with a laugh.

* * *

Justin, Adam and I were working with a few others kids. Justin throws a trash bag in the back of a truck. Justin walks back towards the group.

"You know what, this is great. We could end up with enough money to fund that soccer camp that me and Carlos were talking about." Adam told Justin and I. Two boys high five.

"Yeah soccer camp!" The two boys said in unison.

"But Ashley seemed pretty serious about the cheerleading camp." Justin pointed out.

"Yes." Two girls said.

"Maybe we'll split it between both." Adam suggested.

"Good idea." Justin and I said in unison. We laughed and got back to work. We were cleaning up with suddenly Elgar, Justin told me about him, and some Pirahnatrons appear.

"Hahaha. Hello kids." Elgar said. Everyone looks up. Kids run behind Adam. Adam gets into defense mode. Justin and I heard the commotion and turned around, also getting into defense mode. "We thought we'd give you a hand with your cleaning up. Pirahnatrons start throwing trash everywhere, messing everything up again. "Here's some more trash." Elgar moves towards me, Adam, Justin and the other kids. "Ah hahahaha!"

"Adam…I'm scared." One of the boys said. Adam wraps his arm around him.

"There's never a power ranger around when you need one." Kids are scared as Elgar and Pirahnatrons move closer. "Nice day for cleaning up. Well…are you just gonna stand there?" Adam looks around and spots a dumpster.

"Take cover over there." Adam tells Justin and the other kids. Justin looks.

"Ok, everyone over here. Come on, Hurry." The kids run over to dumpster with Justin. Elgar and Pirahnatron watch as kids run.

"Huh…nice move." Elgar turns to the Pirahnatrons. "Get them boys!" Pirahnatrons start going after kids. Adam notices and me and him go to help the kids. Adam knocks two of them down. Adam and I go into battle. The kids watched in awe. When the Pirahnatrons are down. Adam and I turn towards Elgar. "Oh. My turn. My turn!" Adam goes into battle, but Elgar is better and sends Adam flying into the side of the dumpster near Justin. I hurry over to Adam. Justin looks at the kids then to Adam.

"Adam, we've gotta morph." Justin said quietly.

"They'll see us if we do." Adam pointed out.

"He has a point." I said, agreeing with Adam. "It's not safe."

"Finish them." Elgar told some Pirahnatrons. A Pirahnatron goes for Adam, Justin and I. We quickly dodged them. Justin starts fighting back. Adam and I go into battle with the Pirahnatrons. Elgar goes to hit Adam from behind, but Adam goes to flip him over but Elgar grabs a hold of him. "Kinda tough when you can't rev out the old Morphers huh?"

"Like I need help to deal with you Elgar." Adam escapes and kicks Elgar. Adam notices that Justin and I are having issues and helps by kicking over some Pirahnatrons.

"Enough. Playing around." Elgar said, suddenly we hear a whistle blow. I looked confused. A blue robot appeared.

"Hold it right there. You should pick on someone your own size." I noticed Adam and Justin smile, he must be a friend. "Your kind of scum really bugs me. Your under arrest."

"That's the Blue Senturion." Justin told me. I watched as the Blue Senturion and Elgar start fighting.

"Ok Everybody, just calm down!" Elgar said.

"Coming peacefully?" Blue Senturion asked him.

"Right. Gotta go." Elgar said. He and the Pirahnatrons finally leave. The Blue Senturion pulls out a notebook.

"He is a clever criminal." Adam, Justin, the kids and I ran up to the Blue Senturion. "I'll just make a note." He said, writing in the notebook.

"You blew the whistle just in time." Justin said to the Blue Senturion.

"Malicious littering. It's an ugly thing." Blue Senturion said with disgust.

"Defiantly." I smiled, relieved that it was over.

"Who says there's never an officer around when you need one?" Adam said with a smile. I nodded in agreement.

"Just doing my job. Glad I could help." The Blue Senturion closed his notebook as everyone starts cleaning again. "That does it. Everything seems to be calm. "I'll just take one final look around." Blue Senturion starts looking around. A fly starts bugging him and he swats at it. The fly lands on the Blue Senturion's neck. Adam notices, looks at Justin and I before heading over to the Blue Senturion. Justin and I follow Adam towards the Blue Senturion. "HIGH PITCH FREQUENCY JAMMING MY RECIVER!"

"It's just a fly." Adam said, swiping it away.

"Ah. That's better. Back to normal." Blue Senturion walks away. Adam, Justin and I were slightly confused. Adam, Justin and I watch confused.

"That was weird. What do you think happened?" Justin asked.

"Don't know." Adam shrugged.

"No clue." I said at the same as Adam. We got back to work.

* * *

At the Juice Bar later during the day. Lt. Stone was walking around handing drinks to everyone. He walks up to us.

"Hey." Lt. Stone said, handing drinks to everyone. "You look thirsty." Lt. Stone hands one to Tommy. "Here's one for you."

"Thanks." Tommy said.

"You guys are doing a great job." Lt. Stone said before walking away. Kat takes a drink from her glass.

"So anyways, the Pirahnatrons just appeared out of nowhere again. I mean, it was pretty close with the kids there." Adam explained. Tanya and Tommy look slightly confused and a bit worried. "Luckily, no one got hurt."

"Yeah, luckily the Blue Senturion appeared." I pointed out. Adam and Justin both agreed. We all got back to work counting.

* * *

Later that day, we all got ready to go out and clean some more.

"Bye guys." Tanya said.

"Bye." A girl replied.

"See ya." Adam stopped to talk to Carlos.

"Hey, we're going to go finish cleaning up the park." Adam told Carlos.

"Hey, we'll catch ya man. We still have all that to count." Carlos said, pointing behind him.

"Alright. See ya." Adam said.

"Alright." Carlos said. Adam patted Carlos on the back and followed the others out. Just as we got outside the Juice Bar our communicators went off. We looked around and Tommy instructs everyone to go over towards a private area. Tommy calls Alpha after he looks around.

"This is Tommy. Go ahead Alpha 6."

"Yo rangers. The Blue Senturion is acting like a New York Taxi in Friday night traffic. Go check it out before he goes Medieval on someone."

"We're on our way." Tommy said and we teleported to the park.

* * *

When we get to the park, we see the Blue Senturion hitting his robot head against a tree.

"Losing Motor control." Everyone was concerned.

"We've got to get a hold of him before he self-destructs. Come on." Tommy said quickly. We run over to the Blue Senturion, who was going crazy. Kat, Justin and Tanya grabbed on to him.

"Get off of me." The Blue Senturion sends Kat, Justin and Tanya back. Tommy, Adam and I grab a hold of him. The Blue Senturion starts saying random phrases that we can't understand. Suddenly, he punches and tosses Tommy back. Tanya grabs a hold of him again. He fights Tanya, Adam and I off. "Preparing to self-destruct."

"Uh…not good!" I said as Angel Grove citizens start running in terror.

"Clear the area!" The Blue Senturion starts leaving. The rangers and I follow him while the citizens run for their lives. Blue Senturion bends over a street sign. "Bugs in my head. Bugs! Bugs! Bugs in my head! Bugs!"

"Bugs?" I said confused. Tanya looks away from the Blue Senturion and to the other rangers.

"Wait a minute. Guys? Listen. It sounds like a bug." Tanya said. We all listen.

"It's coming from inside his helmet." Adam said. We ran over to the Blue Senturion, who starts walking way holding his head. We continue to follow.

"System malfunction."

"We've got to get inside that helmet." Adam said.

"Bugs…Bugs!"

"Calm down. We're here to help you alright! Stay right where you are." Tommy said. The Blue Senturion was now saying random words. We all turned suddenly when we hear a car horn.

"Guys look!" Justin said, pointing to a car that has two monkeys driving it.

"Oh…this is not good." I said quickly.

"You've got to be kiddin'." Tanya said.

"Someone could get hurt." Justin pointed out.

"Justin, can you handle it?" Tommy asked.

"No problem." Justin runs off in the direction of the car. The rest of us turn around to face the Blue Senturion. We make another attempt to take him down. Kat and Tanya have a hold of him, he kicks Adam. We all go for him to make sure he doesn't escape.

"Hold him!" Tommy said, struggling. The Blue Senturion struggles, knocking Tommy down. Tommy gets back up and grabs a hold him. "This guy's strong."

"Hurry, I can't hold him much longer." Kat said, trying to keep a hold of him. The Blue Senturion is still struggling while we try to get out the bug. Tommy opens a hatch from behind his head and out comes a fly. The Blue Senturion stops fighting.

"Whoa! It stopped." The rangers and I let go of our hold on him, relieved we got him back under control. "I've regained control."

"It's just a stupid bug." Adam pointed out.

"It must have kinked up the system." Tanya said as the bug turns into a fly monster.

"Who you calling stupid." We turn to see a green monster. Tommy hurries past Tanya.

"Take him guys." Tommy said, before running towards monster. Kat, Adam, Tanya and I move the Blue Senturion out of the way. Tommy fights the monster long enough to get the others away and then he followed behind us.

"You can't get away that easily." The monster becomes fly again and follows us and transforms into monster again right in front of us. "Peekaboo!"

"Anyone have a flyswatter?" Adam asked.

"No, but I've got a bug Zapper!" The monster said.

"Get down!" Tommy yelled, diving down to grab a garbage can. The garbage can is hit by the monsters ray and its shrinks in Tommy's hand. Tommy looks at Adam. I was staring at the small trash can.

"Let's play, shrink to fit. You're the first blue." The Blue Senturion moves forward.

"You leave me no other choice but to…" The monster zaps him and the Blue Senturion becomes tiny. "Oh no! The mutant miniaturized me."

"NO!" Kat yelled.

"This is not looking too good."

"Yes. It is a small world after all. Eh rangers?" The monster laughed. "Got'cha." We ran for cover. Tommy and Adam jumped over the bench while Kat, Tanya, and I quickly make our way around.

"Emma, get to the command center." Adam told me. I teleported instantly.

* * *

When I got to the command center, I didn't watch the Viewing Globe. I was still thinking about how close it was and I was hoping the rangers were ok. Suddenly, Alpha 6 spoke.

"Where'd the rangers go?" I turn towards the Viewing Globe.

"The monster's gone too." I said. "I'm going to go check around." I said quickly, teleporting back to the park. When I got there I looked around. "Tommy? Adam?" I called out.

"Tommy! Kat! Anybody?" I turned around and spotted Justin.

"Justin!" I called to him. I hurried over to him. "They just disappeared. I can't find anyone."

"Justin! Emma!" Justin and I looked around. "Down here! Justin! Emma!" Justin looks down and spots a mini Blue Senturion. "Pick me up." Justin does just that.

"What happened? Where did everybody go?" Justin asked, looking confused.

"The rangers were taken captive." The Blue Senturion said.

"Taken captive?" I looked at Justin. "We should get back to the Command Center to see if we can find them." Justin nodded and we teleported to the Command Center.

* * *

If you want to review, go ahead, if not. Oh well. Your choice. Can't force you to do something you don't wanna do.

So I was working on the ending of the story and I totally have a twist in mind! (I have a couple things in mind) I'm so excited that i'm planning on spending most of thanksgiving day (until like 3pm) getting more dialog for more story writing. Enjoy! :D

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best.


	31. Honey, I Shrunk the Rangers Part 2

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Turbo. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

The Dialog is from Turbo Episode 17 _Honey I shrunk the Rangers_ Part 2

* * *

At the command center, Alpha trying to figure out why Blue Senturion is tiny. Justin and I were watching him. He was dancing and singing and none of it made sense.

"Since my baby left town. I've never been so down." I continued to watch him. Justin walked over towards Alpha. "Now I have…"

"What happen to him?" Justin asked.

"This is so weird…" I trailed off, still watching the Blue Senturion.

"I can't figure it out." I turned towards Alpha. "I mean, everyone gets the blues sometime, but this is ridiculous."

"The Thigh bone's connected to the…." The Blue Senturion said. I turned back to the Blue Senturion. This is better than cable!

"OH brother… This is too much." Alpha said simply.

"Oh baby, baby." The Blue Senturion sang. Justin walks away from Alpha. I looked at Justin and walked away from the Blue Senturion.

"Tommy, this is Justin. I need your help. Adam? Kat? Anybody there?" Justin said into the communicator. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Come on. Let's try and help Alpha figure out where Tommy and the others are and help the Blue Senturion." I said. We turned around and went to see if they could help Alpha.

* * *

Alpha working on the control panels. Justin and I tried to help but nothing worked. We were getting bored of waiting.

"Justin. Do you read me? Come in." Tommy's voice sounded from the communicator. Alpha, Justin and I hear Tommy's voice. Justin and I smiled. Justin goes for his communicator.

"Tommy, I'm in the Power chamber. Where are you?"

"We're riding on Divatox's torpedoes. We're hoping they'll explode. We'll grow up back to normal size." Tommy said. Alpha moves to watch from the screen.

"It looks to me like there headin' towards the beach." Alpha said.

"If those Torpedo's work for the rangers, maybe it will work for the Blue Senturion too." Justin suggested.

"Not a bad idea!" I smiled.

"Now you're thinking. Give it a try. What do you got to lose?" Alpha asked. Justin turns to grab the Blue Senturion, but Alpha started talking again. "Yo, Justin, as if we ain't got enough trouble, there is a detonator at the beach too."

"Oh…that not good." I said, looking at Justin. Justin looked worried and turns to Blue Senturion.

"Hickory dickory Dock."

"This is a long shot. I know."

"The mouse has dirty socks." I gave the Blue Senturion a confused look.

"But we got to try it." Justin said.

"The dish ran away with the spoon."

"Let's just hope I'm right." Justin turned towards Alpha.

"Go for it." Alpha said. Justin nods.

"Good luck." I added. Justin morphed and teleported.

"Shift into turbo." Justin morphs and grabs the Blue Senturion and leaves for the beach. Soon, everything is right again. The Blue Senturion and rangers are back to normal size again.

* * *

_Nov. 21st 2025(July 24, 1997)_

_So Kat and Tanya officially know I'm here. We started cleaning today. It was kinda nice to just get away for a while and do something productive. And it was nice until Elgar came and ruined the fun by bring Pirahnatrons to the party and started throwing the garbage around. I helped Adam fight them off, but Justin had to help too because they started going for the kids. We were not doing so well because we were trying to protect the other kids at the same time. But the Blue Senturion came and saved the day. Then he started acting weird, but it was just because of a fly. After a while, Adam, Justin and I met up with the others to turn in our garbage and get something to drink. We told Tommy, Kat and Tanya about the Elgar and the Pirahnatrons attacking us. As we left to go collect more garbage, Alpha called to tell us that the Blue Senturion was, and I quote, acting like a New York taxi in Friday night traffic. (Weird reference in my book, but it works.) So we get to the park and we find the Blue Senturion acting CRAZY! He was going around saying he had bugs in his head, which surprisingly, he did. And he was ready to self-destruct, which was defiantly NOT ok. Justin had to go deal with Lt. Stone's chimps because they were DRIVING a car. That left Tommy, Adam, Kat, Tanya and I to stop the Blue Senturion. We were able to hold him down and get the bug out of his head, but the bug ended up being a monster that Divatox sent down. The bug minimized the Blue Senturion and was trying hard to get the rangers. Adam told me to get to the Command Center as they morphed. Once I got there, I didn't know what happened until Alpha said the rangers were missing. I quickly got back to the park and didn't find them, but I found Justin. He was looking for the rangers too. We found the Blue Senturion, still mini, and he said the rangers were captured. We went to the Command Center and tried to help Alpha, but there wasn't much we could do. So Justin and I were watching the Blue Senturion, who started acting really weird. And when I mean weird I mean singing songs and dancing and making NO sense! But I kind of enjoyed it. Much better than cable in my opinion. _

_Anyway…Justin tried getting a hold of the rangers, but nothing was getting through. We continued to wait, and it seemed like hours before Tommy contacted Justin. They were riding Divatox's torpedoes in hopes they would explain so they will become big again. So Justin suggested doing the same with the Blue Senturion. However, Alpha said there was a detonator at the beach. Justin was willing to take the chance. I was still watching the Blue Senturion because he started singing "Hickory dickory Dock…The mouse has dirty socks and the dish ran away with the spoon." I was very amused. Well, Justin wen to the beach and put the Blue Senturion down. He found the detonator, destroyed it and the torpedo's exploded and the rangers, as well as the Blue Senturion, and were back to normal. After that, we kind of just went cleaning again until it was time to eat. We brought the garbage back to the Juice Bar and then went to eat. Justin and I headed back to his house and just chatted. And I'm psyched because apparently we are going camping Sunday! I've never been camping, so I hope it's fun…even with Kat and Tanya there._

* * *

_Nov. 22nd 2025 (July 25 1997)_

_Today was a rainy Saturday! All we really did was pack for our SUNNY Camping trip tomorrow! So excited! Justin and I were talking about it and by the sounds of it, Justin, Adam, Tanya and I are going in one vehicle and Tommy and Kat are coming later, because Tommy has something going on that afternoon, whatever it may be. Justin is kind of glad that I'm coming along, even though Adam and Tommy will be there. He's just glad because of this whole odd number thing. Kat and Tommy are together and Tanya and Adam, apparently, do a few things together as well. So…we'll see how this weekend goes!_

* * *

If you want to review, go ahead, if not. Oh well. Your choice. Can't force you to do something you don't wanna do.

So I was working on the ending of the story and I totally have a twist in mind! (I have a couple things in mind) I'm so excited that i'm planning on spending most of thanksgiving day (until like 3pm) getting more dialog for more story writing. Enjoy! :D

Just found out that I might not have to work on Friday so I will, hopfully do some more writting! Who knows. I might play some Wizard101 :D

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best.


	32. Passing of the Torch

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Turbo. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

The Dialog is from Turbo Episode 18 & 19 _Passing of the Torch_

* * *

We arrived at the camp site around 10am. Adam and Justin went off to find some fire wood, leaving me at camp with Tanya. After a while, Adam and Justin arrive with some fire wood.

"Hey, Tommy and Kat not here yet?" Adam asked, setting down the fire wood.

"No. You know Tommy. He was born late." Tanya said.

"Do you think we should be worried?" Justin asked.

"No, I think we should just concentrate on getting the camp together." Tanya stated.

"I'm for that." Justin said.

"Ditto." I smiled.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Tanya said as Justin throws some fire wood into the fire. We set up the tents and Adam and Tanya started putting up a hammock. They are arguing about how to tie knots. Justin and I are by the fire. Justin turns to watch.

"Wait, you have to tie it on that side first." Tanya said. I turned to watch.

"Really. Look at your knot." Adam said. Justin and I looked at each other and chuckled.

"At least mine is up, look at yours." Tanya said. Justin turns when he hears something in the bushes. He looks around and then back at Tanya and Adam, who notice nothing. Justin nudges me and we went to investigate.

"Tommy? Kat? Are you playing some kind of joke." Justin asked.

"Because at the moment, it's not funny." I said, looking around. Justin turns around as monster jumps over his head. Justin faces the Flamite, ready to fight. I turn around and get into defense position.

"Got a match? Never Mind. Don't need one." Flamite said, blowing fire at me and Justin. We both jumps out of the way. Flamite follows. Justin struggles as he fights. I start fighting as well, but we were still having a hard time.

"Guys! Help. Tanya! Hurry Guys!" Justin calls, still fighting. "It's time to get serious here."

"You don't have enough time. Little man."

"Do it Justin!" I said quickly.

"Shift into turbo." But before Justin could morph, Flamite kicks the key out of Justin's hand. Flamite holds Justin against a tree.

"Let him go." I said, trying to fight Flamite so Justin could get free. Flamite used his free hand and knocked me down to the ground. I slowly got up.

"I'm going to extinguish you."

"Guys! I could use some help!" Justin called.

"Adam!" I called as well, getting to my feet. They have to hear one of us. Justin is struggling. Flamite just laughs.

"Put me down you stupid flame boiled piece of jerky."

"Don't make me upset or I will use you like a piece of fire wood." Flamite said as Adam and Tanya arrive.

"Adam. Tanya. Help." Justin says as Flamite turns to see Adam and Tanya. Adam and Tanya exchange glances before going to help Justin. Adam, Tanya and I are trying to get the Flamite to release Justin, but it's not working.

"Morph, Justin." Adam said, struggling to free Justin.

"I can't, I dropped my key." Justin said.

"Your flame is running low rangers." Flamite said, sending Tanya flying backwards.

"Tanya. Adam. Justin. Tommy and Kat are in a heap of trouble."

"We'll I got news for you Alpha, so are we." Tanya said. Adam gets thrown back towards Tanya while I got thrown to the side. "It's no use. We gotta morph."

"Right." Adam said. Flamite turned.

"Morph!" Adam and Tanya grab their keys. "Wait here shorty." Flamite let Justin go, letting him fall to the ground. I hurried over to Justin. Justin looks up.

"Guys! Look out!" Adam and Tanya get ready to use their keys to morph, but Flamite kicks them out Adam and Tanya's hand. Justin goes and finds his key and heads toward Tanya. I hurry to find Adam and Tanya's keys.

"Are you ok?" Tanya asked. Justin shows her his key.

"I got it." Justin says. Adam is fighting off Flamite. I spot Adam's key and grab it, dropping it quickly because it was hot. I cooled it down with a bit of water.

"Adam!" I said, tossing it to Adam, who jumped out of the range of Flamite's fire and caught his key. Flamite charges at him. Adam blocks and then Tanya comes over and starts attacking Flamite. Flamite falls down and Tanya turns. I found Tanya's key.

"Tanya!" I tossed Tanya her key, whether she's grateful or not, I really don't care at this point.

"Let's go." Tanya said. Adam, Tanya and I hurried back over to Justin. Adam drops his key by the fire, picks it up and it's again hot. I take it and cool it off with some water and handed back to him, hoping he didn't drop it again.

"Let's start the world on fire." Flamite said. Alpha then soon contacted us on the communicators.

"Rangers. Tommy and Kat are in trouble. You've gotta help 'em." Alpha said. Justin, Adam and I looked at each other.

"We've got to find Tommy and Kat."

"Come on." Tanya said. We ran to start looking for Tommy and Kat.

"I'm not through with you yet." Flamite said as he follows. Adam, Tanya, Justin and I are running through the forest as Flamite chased behind us.

"You'll never outrun me."

"Let's make the call." Adam said quickly.

"Go for it." I said running.

"Shift into Turbo." The three rangers morphed.

"Hey, pretty cool threads. For your sake I hope their flame retardant." Flamite said as I moved out of the rangers ways.

"Don't worry about us Flamite. We got ourselves covered." Adam said.

"Turbo Weapons." Justin, Adam and Tanya said.

"Turbo star chargers!" Tanya said.

"Turbo hand blasters." Justin said.

"Turbo thunder cannon." Adam said. "Time to extinguish this creep."

"Don't you know you can't fight fire with fire?" Flamite joked.

"Hate to say it, but he's right." Adam said to the others.

"Look toasted power rangers." Flamite laughed.

"There must be some way to stop him." Tanya said as Flamite blows fire at the three rangers. They to dodge out of the way.

"We've gotta cool this guy down." Adam says, turning towards Tanya. "Tanya, hold this. I've have an idea." Adam handed Tanya his Thunder Cannon. "Looks like we have just what the fire department ordered." Adam jump over the flame. He grabs a bucket that says fire on it. It is full of water. "This will teach you not to mess with us."

"Wait…what? You can't do that." Flamite said. Adam throws bucket of water at Flamite.

"Looks like I could. Let's put this guy out once and for all." Adam said.

"Not this time power puffs. But I'll be back hotter than ever." Adam grabs his Thunder Cannon from Tanya.

"Quick. Let's blast him before he can get away." Adam says just as Flamite disappeared. "Man, he's too fast. We missed our chance." I ran over to the rangers.

"Next time, just ask me to put him out." I said, showing the three rangers a water ball.

"What do we do now?" Justin asked.

"Now we go get Tommy and Kat." Adam said.

"Yeah." Tanya agreed.

"Come on guys." Adam said. We all agree. We started running to find the others. Tanya caught up with me.

"Hey, thanks for finding my key for my morpher." Tanya said as we were running.

"It was no big deal." I said quickly. "I would have done it for any of the rangers."

"I know you would." Tanya said. "Thank you." I looked at Tanya.

"Do you really think no is a time to apologize for anything? We have to help Kat and Tommy." I pointed out, noticing we were starting to fall behind Justin and Adam.

"Right. We'll discuss this later." I nodded in agreement.

"Come on." I said. We caught up with the others and found Kat. "Kat!" I ran over to her, pretending I wasn't with the rangers. Adam, Tanya and Justin ran in front of Cassie, TJ, Kat and I.

"Aright! The power rangers." TJ said, relieved.

"Oh wow! Where'd they come from?" Cassie asked.

"Stay back, everyone. Everything is under control." Adam said, getting into defensive mood. The Putra Pods left. "Gone." Everyone looks relieved, except Kat, who looks worried and sits down. Tanya goes up to Kat.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh huh." Kat said simply.

"You ok?" Adam asked TJ and Cassie.

"Yeah, thanks to you guys."

"Like, big time thanks. Another minute and I was finished." Cassie said. TJ points to Kat.

"I think a friend of hers is missing." He said. I looked at Kat.

"What happen to Tommy?" I asked worried.

"Uh…Miss? What happened to your friend?" Justin asked, pretending not to know Kat.

"Some…some creature covered in slime took him."

"It will be best if we take it from here. You two had better clear the area." Adam said. Justin nodded in agreement. Cassie and TJ nod.

"Kay." TJ said, ready to go.

"Wait a minute." Cassie said, heading towards Kat, and kneels down. "Are you going to be ok? I can stay with you if you want."

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks." Kat said. TJ turned and faced Cassie.

"Come on Cassie. Let the rangers do their job." Cassie got up onto her feet.

"Thanks for your help." Adam told them.

"Bye" Justin said. TJ and Cassie left. Adam turned to face Kat. I moved away from Kat and towards Justin.

"Was it a Putra pod?"

"Yeah…It's got Tommy." Kat said tired. Justin and I exchanged glances.

"We'd better head back to the Command Center and see if we can track him there." Tanya suggested. Kat got to her feet and the six of us teleported to the Command Center.

* * *

Back at the Command Center, Alpha got straight to work trying to find Tommy. Suddenly, the alarms go off and we turn to see Flamite on the screen.

"Oh no. I think someone turned the heat back up." Tanya said.

"Looks like he's starting to get his fire power back."

"Angel Grove will soon be in great danger." Dimitra said as Kat moved towards Alpha.

"Alpha, I'm really worried about Tommy. Have you made contact yet?" Kat asked.

"That's a big no go on that." Alpha said as Tanya and Adam walked over to them. "Right now I can't even pin a location on him."

"Look, right now we have to concentrate on keeping the fire bug from torching Angel Grove." Adam said.

"Rangers, there is another matter that must be done." Dimitra said. A door opened behind them, showing an hour glass. Justin and I turned and walked over towards Kat. "This will be your ultimate mission. Time is fleeting, but it is of upmost importance."

"We won't let you down Dimitra." Kat said simply.

"Alpha, we'll head to town. Let us know as soon as you get a lock on Tommy." Adam said.

"Will do Adam." Alpha said.

"I hope he hurries soon. We can't defeat him on our own." Tanya said.

"Shift into Turbo." The rangers morph and left to defend the city and get the towns people out of harm's way. I went to help the rangers get the town's people to safety. Carlos and Ashley were helping too.

* * *

I met up with Carlos and Ashley, who I met on Friday, at the Juice Bar. We brought the kids that weren't with their parents there. The TV was on, playing footage of the battle. It made me worried that we haven't heard anything from Alpha about Tommy.

"We'll bring you continue coverage as soon as we can." The TV said.

"There you go buddy, have a seat." Carlos said. "Now, don't worry kids. The power rangers are on the job." Lt. Stone walks up behind us.

"Yeah, you guys know how awesome they are." Ashley added.

"They can handle anything." I added with a smile.

"Thanks you guys. I really appreciate your help." Lt. Stone said to Carlos, Ashley and I.

"No problem." Carlos and I said in unison. I turned to Carlos.

"I'll be back." I said to Carlos after Lt. Stone left. I left the Youth Center and teleported to the Command Center. "Anything?" I asked Alpha, walking up to the control panels.

"Not a thing!" I started to try to get a hold of him.

"Tommy, come in. Are you out there?" I asked for the tenth time, this time hoping to get a reply.

"This is Tommy." I smiled in relief. Alpha hurried over to me.

"Tommy, the rangers are in trouble and need your help." Alpha told him quickly.

"I'm on it." Tommy said. He joined the rangers in battle with Flamite and won. We were waiting patiently for the rangers to arrive back.

"Oh…Dimitra. I don't think they're going to make it." Alpha said, starting to get worried.

"They must. All the forces are aligned." Dimitra told Alpha.

"Oh…But what gonna happen if they don't get here in time?" Alpha asked.

"Disorder and confusion will abound more than I can control." Dimitra said.

"Doh…" I looked at Alpha.

"Well…that can't be good, can it?" I said just before the rangers arrived, demorphed. I still had no idea what was going on.

"That was cutting it very close rangers." Dimitra said.

"We wouldn't let you down Dimitra. We all know how important this is." Tommy said.

"It is time to proceed with the ceremony." Dimitra said.

"Yo! It's all set and ready to go." Alpha said. He pushes two buttons on the control panels. "Right, this way rangers." Suddenly, a door opens and the rangers and I walk into it. Adam ruffles Justin's hair. Tommy gives me a slight hug.

"Come on Alpha." Adam said.

"I'm right behind you big guy." Alpha said. We entered the old command center, which I haven't seen since 1994. The old Command Center was full of fallen rocks. "We're…uh…actually expecting a couple of friends to drop by and join in the celebration." Alpha turns. "Oh Yo, there they are now!" Z0rdon appears.

"Zordon!" Tanya and I said in unison. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Man…" Tommy said in disbelief.

"Rangers, it is so good to see you again. Alpha and I are honored to participate in this historic transformation."

"Ayaiyaiyai. We wouldn't miss it." Alpha 5 said as he appeared.

"Alpha 5! This is amazing!"

"Emily, you are about to see and participate in a historic transformation." Zordon said. I nodded.

"We have gathered here to honor each of you for your dedicated services as a power ranger. Your courage and loyalty has known no bonds. However, as each ranger reaches your stage of life, it becomes our duty to set them free to discover all that the world has to offer them. To that end, you have been asked to select an outstanding individual to take over as your successor." Dimitra explained. "We welcome them now into the power ranger family." From left to right, these four people appeared in the Turbo uniform; Cassie, in pink, TJ, in red, Ashley, in yellow, and Carlos in green. Tommy stepped forward.

"I wouldn't be standing here today, TJ, if it weren't for your courage and strength. I chose you to lead the team as the new red ranger." Tommy said. TJ smiled. Tanya stepped forward.

"You showed compassion and integrity Ashley. I chose you with pride to be the new Yellow ranger." Tanya said. Kat then stepped forward.

"Cassie, you came to my defense. I know you to be loyal and trustworthy. You'll bring honor to the new pink ranger." Lastly, Adam stepped forward.

"You will be the new green ranger Carlos. You've proven yourself to be decisive and intelligent." Justin turns towards Dimitra.

"What about me? What am I, chopped liver?" Justin asked. I chucked lightly.

"Young Justin, you continue on as the blue ranger." Dimitra said. Justin looks down as the blue energy flowers through him. He is teleported in a blue light to join the other rangers on top of the rocks. He stands next to Cassie. "Where there is evil, beware. Where there is destruction, be warned. This new team of mighty warriors will know no rest. Power Rangers, the legacy, continues."

* * *

If you want to review, go ahead, if not. Oh well. Your choice. Can't force you to do something you don't wanna do.

So I was working on the ending of the story and I totally have a twist in mind! (I have a couple things in mind) I'm so excited that i'm planning on spending most of thanksgiving day (until like 3pm) getting more dialog for more story writing. Enjoy! :D

Just found out that I might not have to work on Friday so I will, hopfully do some more writting! Who knows. I might play some Wizard101 :D

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best.


	33. End of 1997

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Turbo Power Rangers. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

We were able to get back to our camping trip, but this time, Carlos, TJ, Cassie and Ashley joined us. Tommy and Kat were talking to TJ and Cassie while Adam was talking to Carlos. Ashley was talking with Justin. Tanya walked next to me.

"Can we go for a nature walk?" She asked. I looked at her.

"The last time I went on a walk with you, you and Kat called me evil." I said.

"This time is different. I promise."

"Ok…" I said, slightly worried. "Let's go." Tanya and I separated from the group.

"Thanks again for finding my key for my morpher." Tanya said. I smiled slightly.

"Like I told you, I'd do it for any of the rangers."

"I know." Tanya said. "And I guess that I should have given you a chance to explain yourself before I judged you." Tanya explained. "I was going off of what Kat knew and, in all honesty, it wasn't much.

"You're admitting that now?" I asked.

"Yes." She stated. "And I don't think that if you were trying to destroy the rangers, you would find, and give them, their morpher key or try to help find Tommy."

"Or help Alpha try to figure out why the Blue Senturion was small or why I would help Justin find you guys when you went missing or even why I helped you guys save the Blue Senturion from hurting anyone." Tanya smiled.

"Yeah. You did help out a lot."

"And that was only this year." I smiled. We both chuckled. "So, you believe me then. That I'm a power ranger from the future?"

"Yes." Tanya stated. "There have been so many times that you could have turned on us or hurt us in anyway, but you didn't. Instead, you helped us." I smiled.

"It's good to know that you see it that way." I said. "Friends?"

"Friends." Tanya and I hugged for the first time, which was weird, but ok.

"Come on, we'd better head back to camp before the others notice we're missing."

"Right." Tanya chuckled and we headed towards camp.

* * *

We finished our camping trip and headed back to town Monday afternoon. That's when I found out that Tommy, Adam and Tanya were leaving to go fulfill their dreams, along with Kat.

"I'm going to miss you guys." I told Adam and Tommy. It felt weird saying my goodbyes early. "I won't forget what you taught me." Adam gave me a hug.

"I'll miss you too Emma." Adam said, releasing me from his hug. Tommy gave me a hug as well.

"Same here." Tommy said, releasing me from his hug. "But, hey, you still have that photo album. You will still have your memories." I nodded. Tanya walked up to me and gave me a hug, which from what I could tell from Kat's look, Kat didn't like.

"Bye Emma." Tanya said. "I wish I could have gotten to know you better."

"Same here." Tanya handed me an envelope.

"I know about the photo album. Hope it helps you remember me."

"It will. Don't worry." Tanya's ride soon arrived along with Kat's ride. Tommy and Adam got into a car. Justin, TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie and I waved goodbye as they drove off into the distance, starting their lives over again, no longer being power rangers. TJ turned towards me.

"According to Tommy, we have a lot to learn from you." I looked confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Tommy told us about you being a power ranger from the future." Cassie said. I nodded. "He said we should get to know you."

"What else did he say?"

"That you are here until Wednesday afternoon." Carlos added.

"Alright, well…it looks like I've got a lot of explaining to do." I said with a small smile. "Let's go to the Juice Bar. I can explain everything there."

* * *

_Nov. 23rd 2025(July 26 1997)_

_So our Camping trip got interrupted by this monster named Flamite. Justin and I heard him and we went to investigate. We got in a little trouble because the monster made sure that Justin couldn't morph by kicking the key out of his hand. Adam and Tanya finally came to the rescue after calling their names. Well…they couldn't morph either because the monster kicked their morpher keys out of their hands as well. Justin found his and morphed. I then found Adam's and Tanya's and gave it to them so they could morph. We beat Flamite (Kind of…he disappeared) and we went to find Tommy and Kat, who were in trouble. Well, we found Kat and two other people, TJ and Cassie. I pretended that I was with Kat while the rangers fought of the Putra pods. Once Cassie and TJ left, I moved away from Kat and stood next to Justin as Kat told us that the Putra Pods took Tommy. We headed to the Command Center and told Alpha 6 and Dimitra. Then Flamite came back and was destroying the city. The rangers went to protect the town folk while I went down to help the get the town folk, mostly kids, to safety. Carlos and Ashley were helping too. We brought some kids to the Youth Center. After making sure the kids were ok, I left and headed to the Command Center and helped Alpha 6 contact Tommy, which took a while, but I finally did. He hurried to help the rangers and they defeated Flamite. They hurried back to the Command Center where a ceremony was being held. Zordon and Alpha 5 were there because, according to Zordon, a historic transformation. Tommy, Kat, Tanya and Adam were giving their ranger power to four new rangers, because it is time for them to continue their life journey. Tommy transferred his power to TJ. Kat transferred her power to Cassie. Adam transferred his power to Carlos and Tanya transferred her power to Ashley. Justin continued as the Blue Turbo Ranger. After the transformations were complete, Tommy, Kat, Tanya, Adam, Justin, TJ, Ashley, Cassie, Carlos and I went back to camping. Tanya even apologized for being hostile to me when we first met and finally thinks I'm really who I say I am. We're friends now. _

* * *

_Nov. 24th 2025 (July 27th 1997)_

_Today, Tommy, Adam, Tanya and Kat left to go continue their lives without having to worry about being power rangers. After they left, TJ, Justin, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie and I headed to the park where I explained to them about being from the future, the Time Traveler, how I'm here for a week, how I met Tommy and the others and whatever else they asked me. I got to know them as well, so it was nice. As it started getting dark, Justin and I headed back to his house and ate. After that we played a board game and went to bed. We weren't sure what we were going to do tomorrow, but it's going to be a fun Tuesday._

* * *

_Nov. 25th 2025 (July 27 1997)_

_Well, for my full last day, I hung out with the new turbo rangers. We kind of just talked again, but all in all, it was fun. I was even able to get some pictures out of the deal, since I really like having my photo album full of my ranger friends. I was glad that TJ, Carlos, Ashley and Cassie trust me. I guess they really trust Tommy's judgment, as well as Adam's and Justin's. I'm glad. I put the pictures of Tanya, TJ, Justin, Carlos, Ashley and Cassie into my photo album. Tomorrow I'm leaving. Maybe this time I can finally head home. The Time Traveler is really starting to get on my nerves._

* * *

The following day I went to the Youth Center with Justin. I wanted to talk to Lt. Stone before I left today. Carlos, TJ, Cassie and Ashley arrived around noon. Lt. Stone handed me a picture of him and the chimps while we were talking.

"I thought you would like a reminder of the fun day you had with the chimps." I smiled.

"Thanks Lt. Stone." I said. I looked around. "Speaking of which. Where are the chimps?" Lt. Stone shrugged.

"After the Blue ranger stopped them in the car." _Oh my god. That was them! _"We went and just sat near the beach and then…they were gone."

"Oh. Hopefully you find them." I said. "And hopefully they aren't getting into trouble." Lt. Stone chuckled.

"You know, I miss them…but I don't." Lt. Stone said.

"I don't blame you. Especially after trying to drive the car." I smiled. "It was nice talking to you." I said, noticing TJ and the others waiting. "But they're waiting."

"Take care." Lt. Stone said. I turned and walked over to TJ, Justin, Cassie, Ashley and Carlos.

"We'd better go get the rest of my stuff." I said. Justin nodded in agreement. We headed back to Justin's until it was time for me to leave. But before we headed to the park, we went to the Command Center so I could say good bye to Alpha 6 and Dimitra. Soon, the Time Traveler surfaced. I teleported to the park quickly. "Alright, come on Time Traveler. Bring me home." This time the Time Traveler said nothing and soon we were both gone.

* * *

Do you know how hard it is to write a chapter if you are jamming out to Big Time Rush's New Elevate CD? I found it very difficult. If you want to review, go ahead, if not. Oh well. Your choice. Can't force you to do something you don't wanna do.

Also, it seems as some of you are catching on to a few things! :D

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best.


	34. Red Envy

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Space. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

Episode 21 Red with Envy

* * *

I landed on my feet. I looked around. Something about where I was didn't seem right. I saw a window and moved closer. As I looked outside, I noticed we were flying. In Space!

"Oh my…" I quickly backed away from the window against the closest wall.

"Emma?" I turned my head, spotting TJ. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"I'm back…for another week." I said slowly. "Why…why are we in Space?" I asked. I was not only confused, but so not use to flying and about a million things were going through my head, and a lot of them were not good.

"Long story." TJ said, noticing something was weird. "Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'm just not use to flying. It'll pass." I said simply. "I hope." I added quietly. "Where are we?"

"We're on the Astro Megaship. You happened to teleport into the Bridge." TJ explained. Suddenly a blonde haired male, wearing red, walked in. He looked at me.

"How did you get on here?" He asked.

"In all honesty, I liked to know myself." I said.

"Andros, relax. She's on our side." TJ said. "Her name is Emma, she's from the future." TJ explained.

"You know her?" Andros asked as Cassie and Ashley walked in.

"Emma!" Cassie said, spotting me before Ashley. Ashley turned.

"What are you doing here?" Ashley asked, hurrying over to me and giving me a hug. Cassie followed suit and gave me a hug.

"The whole Time Traveler thing." I said simply.

"All of you know her?" Andros asked. Ashley and Cassie nodded.

"Yeah, she is a friend from the future. We meet last year." Ashley said. "She's a power ranger from the future."

"Yes, and I won't morph for you to believe me because I made a promise that I wouldn't."

"Alright, just…stay out of our way." Andros said, leaving. I looked at TJ, Ashley and Cassie.

"He's not very nice." I stated.

"He was like that when we first came." TJ said. "Thought he could handle everything on his own."

"But he warmed up to you?" I asked. They nodded.

"After we helped him save the world." Cassie smiled.

"Well, he'll just have to get use to me helping, because I'm not going to just sit around and do nothing." I pointed out.

"Alpha might be able to use your help for a week." Ashley said.

"Alpha's here?" I asked. TJ nodded as Carlos and Zhane entered. "Hey Carlos!" I smiled, making Carlos and Zhane both turn.

"Hey Emma." Carlos said. "You're back."

"Yep." I looked at Zhane. "Hi, I'm Emma. I'm a future ranger brought her by a monster named the Time Traveler. I'm stuck here for a week." I said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Zhane. Silver Ranger." Zhane said. "Nice to meet'cha."

"Come on Emma, we'll show you where you can put your stuff." Cassie said. Ashley, Cassie and I left the Bridge and they showed me to their room where we set up a place for me to sleep.

* * *

_Nov 26th 2025(July 30 1997)-Nov 26th 2025 (March 25 1998)_

_So I hung out with Justin, TJ, Carlos, Cassie and Ashley today. But before we did anything, we went to the Juice Bar and I talked to Lt. Stone for a while. He gave me a picture of him and the chimps. Finally we had to go to the Command Center and there I said my final goodbyes and met up with the Time Traveler and we were gone._

_However, now it is March 29 1998…and I'm in SPACE! I met up with TJ, Carlos, Cassie and Ashley. Also, I met Zhane and Andros. Andros wasn't so pleased to meet me. Nothing really happened today otherwise. I hung out with TJ, Carlos, Cassie and Ashley. Plus, I got to get to know Zhane. Maybe I will get to know Andros this week. This should be interesting._

* * *

_Nov 27th 2025(March 26 1998)_

_So…it's official. Andros does not trust me. Oh, well. It's a good thing I've dealt with this before and I'm not worried. I have TJ, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, and Zhane to talk to. However, it is a lot harder to avoid Andros on this ship than it was to avoid Kat in Angel Grove. And it's a good thing I have books, because I am BORED out of my mind on this ship! Oh, and a deck of cards to play solitaire._

* * *

I was sitting with Cassie, TJ and Carlos in the bridge "There's a Disturbance at the Beach." DECA said. Cassie was working.

"It's coming off shore." Cassie said confused. TJ, Carlos, and I walked over to her.

"Underwater?" Carlos said. Cassie looked at TJ.

"Yeah." Ashley said simply.

"We've got trouble on the beach. Let's go." TJ said. I watched the battle on screen. I watch as people start running out of the water and away from monster. The monster shots at the rangers. The rangers start fighting monster. Fighting continues. Zhane suddenly demorphs while the rangers blast monster. The monster is taken down. Darkonda head appears in the sky.

"Rangers. You'll be busy forever, destroying my army of Crocotoxes.I have thousands more where that one came from. Soon the earth will be mine."

* * *

The Rangers return and I meet them outside the bridge.

"So I'll see you on the bridge." TJ said to Ashley.

"Kay." Ashley said. TJ leaves. Ashley gets something to eat. Andros walks up to Ashley.

"Ashley? I um…" Andros stutters. Ashley smiles. "I um…" I watch from the distance.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"Well," Andros stated as Carlos and Zhane walked by. Zhane stopped. "I was thinking that maybe…" Zhane rests his hand on Andros, stopping Andros from finishing the sentence.

"Darkonda says he has more monsters. Must have some sort of lab. I'm going to start scanning." Zhane stated, looking at Ashley. "Wanna help?"

"Sure." Ashley said. Zhane takes Ashley's cupcake. "Hey!" Zhane starts to walks away. "So…what'cha want to ask me?" Zhane stopped. Andros turns to Zhane. Zhane eats the cupcake. Andros looks back at Ashley.

"Forget it." Andros said before walking away. Ashley goes to stop him, but stops. Ashley with Zhane to the bridge while I followed Andros.

* * *

Andros is working on something when I enter.

"Go away."

"You so like Ashley, don't you?" I blurted out. Andros looked at me. "Yes, I noticed. I'm not surprised if the others noticed." I said. Andros said nothing and got back to work. "Andros, I don't care if I don't get you to like me in the next week, but you should worry about Zhane. You are friends and fellow rangers and you should talk it out." I said as Zhane enters.

"I have a feeling Darkonda isn't bragging." Zhane said. Andros gets zapped. He flinches.  
"You ok?" Andros looks at Zhane.

"I'm fine." Andros said, looking away. I shook my head slowly.

"He may have more of those monsters. Maybe even a whole hatchery." Zhane said as Andros started looking for something. Zhane spots something and holds it up. "Hey, you looking for this? Andros looks at what Zhane is holding, walks over to him and takes it.

"Thanks for nothing."

"Excuse me." Andros goes back to what he was working on.

"What do you think you were doing with Ashley back there?" Andros asked. I smiled slightly. Now that's what I'm talking about.

"With Ashley?" Zhane said confused.

"I saw you two together and you looked pretty chummy. You don't waste any time, do you?" Andros said. Zhane just smiles and shakes his head.

"Ashley and I are just friends."

"Right." Andros said sarcastically.

"Look, I know you like her. I wouldn't step on your toes." Zhane said seriously.

"Save it." Andros starts walking away but Zhane stops him.

"You can't be serious? We're best friends." Andros takes Zhane's hand off of his arm.

"Are we? Now a days, I wonder." Andros said, leaving. Zhane follows.

"Boys!" I scoffed, following behind them.

* * *

In Bridge.

"Oh Andros. We think we know where Darkonda's Lab is." Cassie said as Andros, Zhane and I entered.

"Yeah. DECA located it on Vecada 5." TJ explained.

"Good luck!" I said as Cassie, Ashley, TJ and Carlos started to leave.

"Come on Zhane." Ashley said.

"We'll handle this." Andros stated.

"We could use all the help we can get against Darkonda." Carlos pointed out.

"Zhane stays." Andros said before leaving with TJ and Cassie behind him.

"I'm not feeling so hot." Zhane explained. Carlos pats Zhane before leaving.

"Hey, you going to be ok?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to be ok." Zhane said as TJ appeared.

"Let's get going." TJ said. Ashley and TJ leave. Alpha appears.

"And this is how I feel when you guys leave." I said, sitting down.

"Don't worry about it Zhane, how 'bout a cup of milk?" Alpha asked.

* * *

Zhane is sitting in one of the chairs in the bridge. I was sitting next to him. Zhane is still for a while, and then he suddenly sits up.

"This is ridiculous. He's my best friend."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" I asked. Zhane looked at me then got out of his seat.

"I'm going after them." Zhane said.

"That's the spirit." Alpha said. Zhane left and Alpha got back to work. Suddenly Zhane pages Alpha.

"Alpha, I'm here. Where are the others?"

"I'll scan the area." Alpha said, getting to work. I sit in the bridge chairs watching the screen as Zhane battles Ecliptor. Zhane morphs and starts battling Ecliptor. Zhane wins. Zhane goes to find the others. The Rangers suddenly appear on screen with Crocotoxes and the rangers start battling. The monster grows. Rangers call on the Mega Zord and with the help of the Megazord, the rangers beat Crocotoxes. Zhane is fighting another monster. Zhane wins just as he demorphs. They get back to the Astro ship.

* * *

Back on the ship. Andros is staring out the window. He turns to face Zhane.

"Sorry. I think I over reacted." Andros said.

"You think?" I asked with a chuckle.

"You definitely over-reacted." Zhane said. "But, I forgive you." Andros holds out his hand. They clasp hands together. Zhane turns to leave but stops and turns around. "Oh yeah. One more thing." Zhane started. "Ashley, when she was with me, spent most of the time asking questions about you." I look from Zhane to Andros. Andros' face is in complete shock.

"Questions? About what?" Andros asked. Zhane leaves as Ashley entered. I left to go find TJ, leaving Andros to his thoughts.

* * *

Question:

How would you guys feel if I broke this story into two stories? You know...This is _A Blast from the Future Part 1_ and then the second story would be _A Blast from the Future Part 2_.

I just don't want to many chapters and this is already getting quite long...and yes...I might as well tell you...  
(here is my present to you)  
I'm planning on at least going through Overdrive Rangers. So yes, this story is going to be long.

So just let me know what you think. I love feedback

If you want to review, go ahead, if not. Oh well. Your choice. Can't force you to do something you don't wanna do.

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best.

Oh. BTW Happy Holidays :D


	35. In Between

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Space. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

* * *

I was eating alone in what I call the Astro ship's Cafeteria when Andros walked in. I pretended I didn't notice him and ate quickly, so I could leave. Andros got something to eat and sat down. I didn't look up and just focused on my food, however, Andros was the one that started talking.

"Emma." I looked up when Andros said my name. It was weird. He was talking TO her. "Thanks for trying to help me earlier." I smiled slightly.

"It's something I learned the hard way." I stated. "I was taken by the Time Traveler the day after I had a fight with my fellow rangers. I don't know if they are ok and they don't know if I'm ok. I have no communication with them and who knows if they miss me or not." I looked at Andros. "I wish I was home, but when my fellow rangers say that I'm not ready to be a ranger, it makes me not want to go home." I finished my food. "Sometimes, it's better to work things out, because who knows, it may be the last thing you say."

"What was the last thing you said to your fellow rangers?" Andros asked.

"And it just may be." I said, getting rid of my plate. I saw a weird look from Andros. "Ok. So my fellow rangers were talking about me behind my back. So when they said something about apologizing I said never apologize for saying what you feel. It's like saying, sorry for being real." I paused. "Then I said, besides, Sky's right. Maybe I'm not fit to be a Power Ranger. Syd, a fellow ranger said something about just because Sky said it, doesn't mean it's true."

"And it just may be." Andros said, finding out where if fit in. I nodded.

"Yeah. We ended up getting called to the command center to go fight the Time Traveler and next thing I know, I'm in 1993." I turned to leave. "That's why you have to work things out with your fellow rangers."

"Thanks Emma."

"You're welcome." I said and left the room.

* * *

_Nov. 28th 2025(March 27 1998)_

_I can't believe Andros is starting to warm up to me. It's like Tanya all over again. Sure, he talked to me, a few times, but never like the way he did in the cafeteria. We actually had a conversation. Sure, he thanked me for helping him and I told him about the fight I had with my fellow rangers, but it was still a decent conversation._

_So, the other than Andros and Zhane going at it, the rangers had to figure out Darkonda's plan, which lead into a battle that the rangers won. Zhane and Andros are no longer fighting about Ashley, but it all worked out in the end._

* * *

_Nov. 29th 2025(March 28th 1998)_

_Today was slightly unproductive. Andros and Zhane are talking and back to their old selves. TJ, Ashley, Cassie and Carlos were taking turns monitoring for any signs of trouble with Andros and Zhane. I would sit back with a book and read, since there wasn't much I could do. Other than that, I did get to spend some time with them and I had a lot of fun getting to know Zhane and Andros just a bit more._

* * *

_Nov. 30th 2025(March 29th 1998)_

_Today was just like yesterday. Nothing much to report. Got to hang out with Andros and Zhane some more. Andros is also letting me help out a bit. TJ, Cassie, Ashley and Carlos were right. It does take some time for Andros to warm up to you and I'm glad to have Andros on my side. Mostly just chatted with the rangers, but it was still fun._

* * *

Short Extra. And as you could tell. The title has changed to _A Blast from the Future Part 1_. Yes its now a 2 part story

If you want to review, go ahead, if not. Oh well. Your choice. Can't force you to do something you don't wanna do.

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best.


	36. The Silver Secret

I do not own Power Rangers SPD. Disney does. I do not own Space. Saban Enterprise and Fox Kids does!

The only thing I do own is my character Emma.

Episode 22 The Silver Secret

* * *

TJ, Carlos, Ashley and I were in the Bridge Monday afternoon. Cassie and Andros walked in.

"Guys. We have some bad news." Andros said quickly. We all turned to face them.

"Really bad news." Cassie said, looking worry.

"Are you guys ok?" TJ asked as we walked over to them.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked.

"It's about…" Cassie trailed off just as the door opens. Everyone turns as Zhane walks in.

"Zhane!" Andros exclaimed. Zhane looks up.

"Hey." Zhane said with a smile. He walked over towards control panels. Cassie and TJ exchange glances. They walk over to him. Andros takes giant calculator away from Zhane.

"Hey you've been working too hard." Andros said. Zhane laughs and taking calculator back.

"Hard work isn't going to kill me." Zhane pointed out. Cassie looks at Andros. They follow him to next control panel.

"Here sit down. Relax." Andros said, as he pushed Zhane into a chair. TJ, Carlos, Ashley and I watched, looking at each other confused.

"Yeah, here put your feet up." Cassie said. Zhane looks at Andros and Cassie confused.

"Here let me take this for you." Andros said, taking the calculator.

"What's up with the royal treatment?" Zhane asked as the control panels go off. We all turn and look to see what's going on.

"Disturbance on earth. The Praying mantis is attack." DECA, the main computer said.

"Let's go." TJ said. TJ, Carlos, and Ashley leave. Zhane goes to get up. Cassie and Andros sit him back down. I stared at them confused.

"We'll take care of this one. You stay here." Andros said before leaving.

"You sure?" Zhane asked Cassie.

"Yeah, absolutely. You just…take it easy." Cassie said, walking over to me. "Keep an eye on him, alright?"

"Um…ok." I said confused. I sat down next to Zhane. Zhane is tapping his figures on one of the panels, bored. He soon starts playing with an apple.

"Wonder how they are doing without me." Zhane wondered.

"Who knows." I said. Zhane goes to eat the apple and stops.

"DECA, bring up the fight on the viewing screen." He said.

"On screen now." Zhane and I turn to watch the battle. Rangers are not doing so well. Zhane stands up.

"I've got to get down there." Zhane said quickly.

"But Zhane, what about your morphing powers?" Alpha said. Zhane looks at Alpha, but said nothing and he left. I look at Alpha after Zhane left.

"What about Zhane's morphing powers?" I asked, getting up from my seat.

"His morphing powers are slowly starting to drain."

"Wait…that's possible?" I asked. "How?"

"I am not exactly sure." Alpha said. "But I am working on trying to figure it out." I nodded slowly. This wasn't a good sign.

"Let me know if there is anything I can do to help."

* * *

TJ, Andros, Cassie and Ashley headed straight towards the cafeteria while Emma walked with Zhane.

"Alpha told me what's happening with your morphing powers." I said as we were walking. "What are you going to tell the others?"

"I was hoping that I could figure out why they were wearing down before I told them." Zhane said. "But, let me tell them."

"Ok." I said as Zhane started to punch some numbers in to the key pad.

"It's true." Cassie said to the others.

"This is horrible." TJ said. Zhane stopped me and we listened to the conversation.

"He's so young." Carlos said, walking towards the kitchen.

"You ever notice how he demorphs as soon as the fight is over?" Andros pointed out.

"He's probably too weak to keep fighting." Carlos stated. I heard Zhane chuckle quietly. He turned to face me.

"So that's why Cassie and Andros were acting so freaky." Zhane said with a laugh. I looked confused. Zhane rubs his hands together. "They think I'm dying."

"That's why you're laughing?" I said. "It's obvious that you're not dying. You need to tell them." Zhane didn't say anything. He just smiled.

"He's being so…brave." Ashley said.

"What can we do?" Carlos said as Zhane entered. I followed him in.

"Do about what?" Zhane asked. Everyone jumped to their feet.

"Hey. How are you?" Cassie asked.

"Fine, I guess." Zhane said, clearing his throat.

"Here, take my seat." TJ offered. I watched as I was getting some food.

"Yeah, here." Cassie said, helping Zhane. Zhane sits down in the chair.

"Thanks." Zhane said, grabbing a cup and a container.

"Here have some juice." Cassie said, pouring a cup full of juice.

"Don't mind if I do." Zhane said. I leaned up against a wall, eating my food, as I watched. TJ joined me.

"Zhane's dying." TJ whispered to me. I looked at TJ.

"Oh. I said simply, returning to see Carlos shoved a plate near Zhane.

"Here, have some more of my spinach." Carlos said. Zhane looks at Carlos and pushes plate away.

"I hate spinach." Zhane said. "Maybe just a little of the pie." Ashley grabs plate.

"Sure, I'll get it for you." Ashley said, grabbing a slice of pie. "Here you go."

"Wait! That's not healthy." Cassie exclaimed.

"But that's he wants pie." Ashley pointed out.

"But it's not good for him." Cassie stated.

"But that's what he wants." Ashley said. Carlos watched girls as Zhane eye's the pie. "Give it to him."

"He's going to...he needs strength." Cassie said. Zhane smiles.

"So."

"Nutrition!" Cassie said forcefully.

"He wants it. Cassie!" Ashley said. I shook my head. Zhane was enjoying this and I think Ashley and Cassie could go on like this for a while.

* * *

_Dec. 1st 2025(March 30th 1998) _

_TJ, Andros, Ashley, Cassie and Carlos think Zhane is DYING! The worst part is I am keeping a secret for Zhane. This is so not going to end well. Zhane has an appointment with Alpha tomorrow to see why he suddenly demorphs. I hope it's nothing serious and that it can be fixed. Zhane is enjoying the "special" treatment the others are giving him. And I haven't really seen Ashley and Cassie argue with each other like I saw them today. It was over pie and Zhane and how the pie wasn't healthy. In my opinion it was a fruit pie…so it was sorta healthy. Anyway, Zhane got half of the pie. So everyone was happy. _

_I hope Zhane tells the others tomorrow about what's going on…I hope we find out what's going on. Alpha is amazing, so I trust he'll figure out what's wrong._

_Just one full day on the Astro Ship left with the rangers before the Time Traveler and I leave again._

* * *

The next day. In the Astro Ship's Medical Office.

"Ah HA! Its seems that your morphing energy was slowly drained during your hyper sleep." Alpha said. Zhane and I take a look at screen.

"I knew you'd figure it out Alpha!" I smiled.

"So it's kind of like a car that's been parked too long?" Zhane asked Alpha.

"Exactly."

"It should be an easy fix, right?" I asked.

"All Zhane needs is a concentrated dose of high voltage electricity to restore it." Alpha explained.

"Good." I said with a smile.

"So my batteries low huh?" Zhane stated.

"That's right." Alpha said. I could tell that Zhane was thinking.

"Zhane…what are you thinking about?" I asked.

"I've got to find a way to jump start it." Zhane starts walking around.

"Yes, Other than that, you're perfectly healthy." Alpha confirmed.

"That's not what the others think." Zhane stated.

"What do you mean?" Alpha asked. Zhane bended over and motioned Alpha to come closer.

"Come here." Zhane said. I rolled my eyes as Alpha moved closer. "They think I'm dying."

"Ayaiyaiyai! Zhane! You've got to tell them the truth!"

"That's what I said!" I said, facing Alpha and Zhane.

"No way. I've got a good thing going here." Zhane said, leaving office. I rolled my eyes and followed. We spot the rangers running. "Hey guys." The rangers stop.

"Hey Zhane. Emma. What's up?" Andros said quickly.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Where you going?" Zhane asked.

"Just down to earth. No big deal." TJ added.

"Just a minor disturbance, don't you worry about it. BYE!" Ashley said and the rangers were gone.

"But I…" Zhane follows them and I follow Zhane. "Guys Wait!" The rangers turn. "Hey guys, I'll go with you."

"No! I mean…you better stay and take it easy." Andros said quickly.

"Hey guys…there's something I got to tell you. I…" Zhane started.

"When we get back. Let's do it." Andros said and the rangers jump into their pods.

"But!" Zhane said, but they were gone.

"You should have told them yesterday you weren't dying and MAYBE you could have gone with them." I stated.

* * *

Zhane and I walked into the bridge and we start watching the battle.

"I can't just stand here and watch them. I've got to go help." Zhane stated.

"Should have thought of that earlier." I stated.

"You can't go. It's not safe." Alpha stated.

"But I've got to do something." Zhane said, getting frustrated. He turned. "What good is the silver ranger if he can't even morph?"

"I'm doing just fine not being able to morph thank you very much." I stated. Zhane start thinking.

"Wait a second. DECA bring up the Global weather map." Zhane said quickly. I was confused.

"Weather Map online." DECA sounded.

"I'm confused. What do you need with a weather map?" I asked.

"I need to find a lightning storm." Zhane said.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Zhane no. It's too dangerous." Alpha stated.

"It's my only chance." Zhane said to us. DECA zooms in on California storm. "Yeah…right there." Zhane pointed to a storm cell. Zhane starts running.

"Zhane! You're crazy!" I yelled after him.

"Zhane! Come back! Ayaiyaiyai." I looked at Alpha.

"For his sake, this better work." I said.

Alpha and I watched the screen. Rangers are fighting and losing. Zhane arrives and starts fighting. However, he gets trapped. The rangers start running to save him, but they are out of time and Zhane is suddenly gone in a puff of smoke. Andros is not happy about losing Zhane. The rangers keep fighting then Zhane appears again. The monster grows. The rangers call on Megazord and they take the monster down.

* * *

Back on ship I was sitting in the Bridge waiting for the rangers to come back. Andros, Carlos and TJ enter. I turned around.

"TJ. Andros. Carlos." I said, getting up from the chair. "I need to tell you something important."

"Emma, is something wrong?" TJ asked.

"It's about Zhane." I said. This got their attention.

"What about Zhane?" Andros asked.

"He's not going to like that I'm telling you this, but uh…" I sighed and hung my head back, looking up at the ceiling.

"Well?" Carlos asked.

"He's not going to die." I said finally. Andros, Carlos and TJ looked at me. "He was having some issues of staying morphed, so he was talking to Alpha and they figured out what was wrong and he fixed it and…" I looked at TJ, Carlos and Andros. "He'll be fine."

"You knew?" TJ asked. I nodded slowly.

"Alpha told me and then he overheard you guys talking yesterday and he told me not to tell you guys." I sighed. "I told him to tell you guys, but he wasn't listening." TJ, Carlos and Andros were exchanging glances with each other, all three thinking about a way to take revenge. "Are you guys mad that I didn't tell you sooner?" TJ and Andros looked back at me.

"Of course not." TJ said. "You did the right thing."

"And don't tell Zhane you told us." Andros said. "We've got this handled."

"Yeah." Carlos agreed.

"Um…ok." I said, wanting to know their plan, but also, not wanting to know.

* * *

Zhane and I walked towards the cafeteria.

"And he was ok." TJ said.

"Yeah, can you believe that? He didn't even tell us." Carlos stated as Zhane and I entered.

"Oh Zhane." Ashley said, making the others turn and stood up. "There you are."

"You shouldn't be on your feet. Come on sit down." Andros said. I moved towards TJ.

"That's ok." Zhane said. I smiled.

"No, man. Sit." Andros said, pushing Zhane down into the chair.

"Yeah, just relax have some juice." Cassie said. Zhane takes glass.

"Don't mind if I do." Zhane said, taking a drink. He quickly spits it out. "Oh! Awful!"

"Oh. I know. It's spinach juice. But it's good for you. Since your so…sick and all." Cassie stated. Zhane looks around and stood up.

"You guys caught on to me. Can't you take a joke?" Zhane asked, as he starts backing away. "Just having fun."

"Uh huh…" Cassie and Ashley said. Zhane continued backing away as we walk towards him.

"I was going to tell you." Zhane said.

"Then you're not sick at all then? Right?" Carlos asked.

"No. I never felt better." Zhane stated.

"Good." TJ said, handing Zhane a Duster. "Then you'll be in great shape to clean the mega ship."

"From top to bottom." Andros stated.

"Top to bottom?" Zhane asked. I nodded.

"That's what the man said." Alpha said, walking by. Zhane sighed. TJ wrapped his arm around me.

"Next time, don't have Emma lie for you either." TJ added to Zhane. Zhane turned and started to walk away. We all started laughing.

"At least he learned his lesson." I said, looking at the others. "And you're not mad at me for not telling you yesterday?"

"No." Ashley, Cassie and Carlos said in unison.

"You thought Zhane was going to tell us." Andros said. "Besides," Andros patted my shoulder. "That was a lot of fun." We started laughing again. Cassie, Andros, Ashley, TJ, Carlos and I sat grabbed some food and sat down to eat.

"Oh…so this is my last full day here. I leave tomorrow." I said. Everyone looked up.

"Really?" Cassie said. I nodded.

"Feels like you only just go here." Ashley said.

"I know…" I said. "We'll just have to make the best of it."

* * *

_Dec. 2nd 2025(March 31st 1998) _

_So Andros, TJ, Carlos, Ashley and Cassie found out that Zhane was keeping a secret about his morphing issues. They seemed to take it well. Made him clean the Astro Ship. The Rangers were able to defeat the most recent monster. Zhane went to help them and almost got himself hurt. After confronting Zhane, I spent the remainder of the day hanging out with Zhane, Andros, TJ, Cassie, Carlos and Ashley. We didn't really do much, but just spending time with them was enough. It's going to be weird to leave, but I'll be fine with getting off the Astro Ship, but I'll also miss it. I hope I can get home soon…but I've learned with the Time Traveler that I should just go with the flow. _

* * *

I got up and dressed. I made sure my bags were packed before grabbing some breakfast and joining the others in the bridge. I went to the bridge, but no one was there. It took me awhile, but I found Andros working in another room and I helped him out for a bit until lunch. That's when I found the others. Apparently TJ, Carlos, Ashley and Cassie went down to earth to get a few things. Zhane was with Alpha on the other side of the Astro Ship. We hung out until about three. That's when I grabbed my stuff.

"How is this going to work?" I asked, entering the bridge. "I just appeared on the ship."

"We'll, maybe if the Time Traveler sees you on earth, he'll appear." TJ suggested. I looked at them.

"Ok. I'll take your word for it." I said. I looked at Andros, Zhane, Carlos, TJ, Cassie, Ashley and Alpha standing around the bridge. It was time for good byes. "Thanks for an eventful week." I started. "Andros. Zhane. It was great getting to know you. I had a lot of fun." Zhane and I exchanged a high-five. Andros gave me a smile. I gave TJ, Carlos, Ashley and Cassie a hug. "It was great spending the week with you guys again." I said. "I'm glad I was able to get to know you more this week."

"Same to you Emma." Ashley said. I looked at Andros.

"I hope you find your sister Andros." I said with a smile.

"Come on. We're going to head down to earth." TJ said. I turned and left with TJ and Cassie. We left in the pods and headed to earth. It was weird being back on Earth.

"So, you guys never told me why you were in space." I stated.

"We followed Divatox." Cassie stated. "She still attacks Earth, because she's trying to stop us from finding…Zordon."

"Zordon?" I asked. TJ and Cassie nodded.

"Yeah." TJ said just as the Time Traveler appeared.

"I was hoping to see you White Ranger." Time Traveler said. "It's been awhile."

"I was on ship." I said, moving away from Cassie and TJ and towards the Time Traveler. "Can we go now?"

"You are so inpatient." The Time Traveler said. He started to bring his hand up to the clock.

"Bye TJ. Bye Cassie. Tell the others I said bye as well." I said, moving towards the Time Traveler. The Time Traveler and I disappeared.

* * *

And this concludes PART 1

And as you could tell. The title has changed to _A Blast from the Future Part 1_. Yes its now a 2 part story

If you want to review, go ahead, if not. Oh well. Your choice. Can't force you to do something you don't wanna do.

BTW, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks for being patient. You are the best.


	37. Author Note

To my lovely readers,

Something I hope you all have been waiting for.

A note from me

Telling you that

A Blast from the Future Part 2

has been posted.

I hope you continue to read about Emma's adventure with the Time Traveler.

Things will be revealed and there will be a Change in History as well.

Keep reading

Keep Reviewing

And Enjoy part 2 of Blast from a Future.

~Warriorsfan26~

PS: Here's a small hint for something to come.

Something will happen to Emma

IF YOU GOT AN EMAIL FROM ME ABOUT A NEW CHAPTER, CHAPTER 21 WAS MISSING. THAT WAS ME ADDING IT BACK INTO THE STORY. THANKS AND KEEP READING!


End file.
